Over Crimson Tears
by Soaring Keys
Summary: "How much more of this do I have to take?" Time cannot heal all wounds, tears do not offer even a sliver of help and prayers are left unanswered. One takes a stand and face what they long feared. The other no longer wishes to fight the battle they so long strive to win. Yet some day, perhaps... they will collide into something more valuable and worthy to protect and love.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Silent tears soaked the ground beneath the young Jinchuuriki while he swung lightly on the lonesome swing in the playground. The sun was lowering in the horizon at the time and all the other kids had left with their parents… All day long they had played around him, but not one went up to ask him to play with them, not one had even acknowledged him. The parents gave him cold glares as they passed and their children thought he was weird for being alone… It was all just another day of pain...

Naruto wiped his eyes furiously, trying to stop the treacherous tears that stubbornly flowed down his cheeks and dripped off his chin. He gulped down the large bales that rose in his throat. "What's wrong with me? Why do they all hate me? What have I done wrong?" He whispered quietly to himself while his eyes burned.

_**Why do you cry, child?**_An inhuman voice had managed to break through Naruto's sobs. _**Why do you care of what those idiotic villagers think?**_

Naruto looked around, his eyes wide as he scanned the area. "W-Who's there?" He stuttered, his voice cracked and it sounded so raw. "W-What do you want with me? Have you come to throw things at me too?" He sounded so broken then… so alone.

_**No, kit, I will not do nor can I do such things to you. I am Kyuubi no Youko, otherwise known as the Nine-tailed Fox.**_That voice surrounded him again, it seemed as though it invaded his thoughts.

"T-the Nine-tailed Fox? B-but it died 10 years ago." Naruto had nearly shouted in fear as he jumped off his lonely swing and was looking around himself. He didn't know where the voice came from and it scared him till no end.

* * *

A pair of glassy pale lavender eyes stared at the shrieking boy with great sadness. She could hear her heart thumping in her temples and her hands were sweating. She swallowed down large bales to keep her tears down. Never had Hinata Hyuuga seen such fear and never would have thought she would from the outgoing blonde that was now searching franticly around him screaming.

Although… She could understand why…

Everyone ignored him. The adults would whisper furiously when he walked by or would settle for a cold glare. Children stayed away from him due to the adults actions and didn't dare approach him. But Hinata admired him. She admired him for being as strong as he is, for never giving up. She envied the strength he has and the confidence he always carried around with him…

She wouldn't have been able to withstand everyone's hatred, she would have run away.

Oh, how Hinata wished she could step out and hug him. To offer him a toy and play with him, but there she was... hiding behind a tree and watching the drip off the small boy's chin. The truth was that she feared he would push her away and order her to leave her alone. That alone was enough for her own confidence to deflate.

But… then again… A small part of her mind was shrieking at her to grow a back bone and approach him, comfort him. It was what she desired.

But when she did, however, try to gather her strength and courage – it would instantly deflate and she allowed her fear to gulp her in.

Oh how she regretted not swallowing down her fear in her later years…

* * *

_**Don't be afraid, kit. I will do you no harm. I am in your mind, no need to shout.**_ It spoke again, the voice sounded so calm… so assuring.

"M-my mind?" Naruto shrieked as he clutched his head. "Get out! Get out! Get out! Leave me alone!" He screamed as his knees buckled and crashed on the ground. A new wave of tears leaked from his eyes as he sobbed. "Let me be…"

_**I am now part of you. The fourth Hokage sealed me into your body when you were an infant.**_

"No… NO! The Fourth wouldn't have done such a thing? And if he had… why was it me! Why must it be me!" He now threw his head back, his hands clutching tightly onto his skull as the tears continued to flow in an endless flood. "Why is it always me!"

_**Calm down, child! I will explain everything, but first I need your trust.**_

"Get out of my head!" Naruto howled at the sky as his body trashed around. "Leave me alone! Stop lying to me!"

There was then a long silent pause and all that could be heard was the soft breeze rattling the swing and Naruto's childish angry screams and sobs.

Naruto stopped screaming after some time and a while later he let his head drop while his hands balled into fist on the ground, grabbing the sand and squeezing it tightly in his grasp. He allowed the tears to fall, but he stopped sobbing. "Please… stop lying…" His voice had been cracked and broken after screaming so long.

_**Have you finished crying?**_

Naruto sniffed and gulped.

"I still don't believe you." He whispered, he's knuckles turned white with the strength he bared in them while the sand pinched his palms. "I don't believe you…" He repeated quieter than the first as his silent tears rolled. "The fourth Hokage would've never done that to anyone… and if he did why was it me?" His voice broke in the ending. "Why does it always have to be me?"

_**Kit, if you stop crying, go home and listen; I'll tell you all I know.**__**I swear to you, I am not lying to you.**_

Naruto's nose scrunched up in frustration as he slowly stood, his fists loosened up and the sand poured from between his hands. "Fine… You win." He growled as he ran home.

* * *

Hinata's gaze followed Naruto as he disappeared in the shadows.

She hade a strange urge to follow him, but then wildly shook her head, eyes tightly shut and then turned around. She ran from the scene and all the way home. Not once did she stop to reconsider…

Another one of her regrets…

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed. He was starring at the floor beneath him and watched as his toes curled. He had to resist the urge to throw his body into the shower in a desperate attempt to wash away the voice. "I'm here… now start talking, _fox_." His voice held venom and a glint of red passed through his electrifying blue eyes.

_**I will start from the very beginning… Before my**__**… shameful raid on this village I was meant to sleep and only be awakened to assist the Land Of Fire if ever a ninja world-war were to occur. I am one of the very few tailed beasts who are willing to… help… man-kind. **_

"But at the academy they speak of you as a heartless demon… Why do you seem so… kind now?" Naruto asked shyly. He scratched his head in confusion as he moved his body and lay down, not frightened of Kyuubi any longer. "Why did you attack the village in the first place?"

_**I was put to sleep many generations before the raid. I was not meant to be awakened, but someone did. I never did see person's face but they're name was drilled into my mind… Madara Uchiha was his name.**_

"Uchiha? I recognize that name." Naruto stated as he scratched his shaggy sun-kissed blonde head. Suddenly a picture of a raven haired boy flashed through his mind and he sulked. "Oh right, _Sasuke Uchiha" His voice held venom. "The boy who survived." he rolled his eyes._

_**Yes, an ancestor. It was he who had awoken me and I hadn't notice how much the world had changed. I thought I was attacking a village in another land, but I was wrong and The Fourth Hokage sealed me within your body. Today is the anniversary of the sealing and so the seal has weakened. I may only be able to speak to you today. **_

"So it's been ten years exactly." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and he realized that it was his birthday. "I was a new born." He whispered. "I wasn't even a day old... Do you k now what happened to my parents?" Naruto demanded louder as he glared at the ceiling in determination.

_**Yes, but there's something you must know before I tell you...**_

_"__Then tell me, I can take it." Naruto said in determination. "As long as I know the truth." He whispered as an after thought. His bangs casted shadows over his eyes as his face dropped. A silent tear ran down his face. "That's all I ever wanted… the truth.__"_

_**I know, Kit, I know… Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki; a strong and brave kunoichi. You have a remarkable resemblance to her. She never thought twice before running into battle and was as impatient as an ox. **_

_Naruto felt his mouth curl into a small and proud grin._

___**She died shortly after giving birth…**__Naruto's grin fell as his eyes glazed over with tears__**. **__**Don't blame yourself! She was greatly weakened from fighting a strong shinobi from the village hidden in the sound**__**. They invaded the village and she wasn't at her full strength because of her pregnancy. When she was giving birth she didn't have the proper strength and died because of it.**_

Naruto's eyes were still hidden in the shadows that were casted by his bangs and he did not allow another tear to fall. He knew it wasn't his fault, but it didn't ease the pain any less. "What about my… father?" He had whispered.

_**Your father… was a great man. You look like him and have his free spirit.**_

"Tell me more. I want to know his name; I want to know what happened to him!" Naruto's hands clutched his sheets as his angered tears threatened to fall. "I want to know, tell me!"

_**Alright, Kit, but remember… you asked for it… Your father's name was Minato Namikaze… he was the one who sealed me within you… He was the fourth Hokage…**_

Naruto lost his breath as he released his tears and sat up. His knuckles were turning white while they clutched his sheets and his eyes were shielded with the shadows casted by his bangs. "My father was the fourth Hokage." He snarled as he gritted his teeth. "My _father_ did this to me." One of his hands released the sheets and clutched his burning stomach, not really understanding why. "How do you know all this?" Naruto asked as he wiped away the tears.

_**A sealing jutsu such as this one is used at a cost. It takes the life of who uses it, but there was one little detail no one knew of. The victim and the user see the bringer of death, but the victim could see more… the victim sees the user's life. I know all about Minato… He loved you and Kushina very much. His last thought was for you to become a hero, the one who saved Konohagakure… He would have been outraged if he were to see how they treat you now.**_

"Then why was it me? His own… s-son." Narutos's voice cracked as a sob escaped his lips.

_**He had to seal me into someone he trusted… someone he knew would be strong enough to hold me…**_

"H-he thought I was strong?" Kyuubi felt relieved and from within his cage his lips curled into a smirk.

_**Of course, child. Now sleep, you've had a long day**__._

"W-wait… Will I ever talk to you again?" Naruto whispered as he laid back down, his eyes fluttering while he yawned.

_**Yes, Kit. Today was**__** the only day that I was able contact you, but you can open a path in your mind for my voice to get through and for me to see through your eyes…**_

Naruto nodded a smile on his lips as he let his consciousness slip from his grasp and fell into the land of dreams. "Good Night, Kyuubi."

_**Sleep well, Kit.**_


	2. Missing Ninja

**Chapter 1 – Missing Ninja**

"How much more of this do I have to take?" Naruto whispered sadly as he swallowed his tears. He felt no need for crying, for every great Shinobi knows how to disguise their emotions.

_**There's always a way out, Kit.**_

It's been three years since Naruto discovered his secret and opened a pathway for Kyuubi to reach him at all times. Naruto felt great comfort with the nine-tails there and he spoke with him on a regular bases.

He had also become a genin, though it did take 3 tries. Naruto wasn't proud though… He had failed his third time and was tricked by Mizuki… He stole a forbidden scroll and learned the _**Shadow Clone Jutsu**__, _all for selfish reasons… and it nearly took Iruka's life, one of the first people who Naruto saw precious.

The worst thing was that Sasuke Uchiha was in his team! But… then again… Sakura Haruno was in his team as well… and who is he to complain! But that Uchiha kid makes him so mad! Just because he got better test results, does not mean he's better than him! Shikamaru had bad results and he's a genius!

"Yeah? And what way is that?" Naruto asked out loud, he had learnt that he could reply mentally instead of speaking, but preferred to speak out loud when in the privacy of his home.

_**You could runaway. There's a village in the land of Earth that is called Iwagakure, otherwise known as The Village Hidden in the Rocks, but be warned… The Iwagakure and your father were grave enemies, if they were to find out who you were…**_

"Yeah, yeah. I get it! If they were to find out who I was they won't hesitate to kill me, I know." Naruto grunted as he rose off his bed. He glanced around the room and sighed deeply, his gaze landed on the photo-frame. He grimaced as he studied the photo, remembering when it was taken.

Naruto sighed sadly, he had a huge crush on Sakura and still did… but not as big anymore, not after the way she treats him. It's always about Sasuke! Even after Naruto saved her precious Sasuke's life from Haku and Zabuza all she could do was complain about Sasuke's injuries. She yelled at Naruto for being an idiot and not thinking before he acted!

_**Sorry to interrupt you in your train of thought, but I suggest you start packing. You'll have to leave soon. Get a good night sleep now and tomorrow morning you'll go to that old seamstress and get a new outfit.**_Kyuubi instructed as he curled himself in a corner of his cage.

Naruto rolled his eyes and then proceeded in packing all his belongings, which wasn't very much; Clothing and scrolls for food and water.

He huffed childishly when he was done and pouted while rubbing his stomach. "I'm hungry!" He shouted as he then bolted from the room towards the kitchen, chanting; "Ramen, Ramen, Ramen!"

_**Where do you get all the energy from? One moment ago you were crying and now your **_

_**running into the kitchen?**_

"Yeah… but I got hungry… And it's a crime to let a perfect ramen go to waste! That's… that's just plain cruel!" Naruto nearly shrieked as he began boiling water for his cup of ramen.

Kyuubi didn't answer at first, but after a moment of silence where Naruto excitedly hummed a tone and watched his noodles that were blessed by the gods themselves-in Naruto's mind that is-boil.

When the noodles were done Naruto hastily poured them into a big white bowl and then slurped them into his mouth, moaning in contentment.

_**Kit… I can honestly say that I would never understand the way you function… **_To Naruto, Kyuubi sounded astonished, but he missed the under tone of disgust.

So instead of being insulted, Naruto grinned and only slurped in his Noodles in a faster pace.

After 5 rounds of this, Naruto was content and full. He waddled into his room and threw himself on his bed, sprawling his body out in a strange angle.

_**Perfect, Kit.**_Kyuubi yawned as he rested his head on one of his many tails, trying to forget the… _interesting _scene in the kitchen.**Now**_** get some sleep, you've been thinking and training too much lately. You've barely slept the past weeks… I've been sleeping for the both of us**__._

Naruto cracked a smile and felt his eyelids suddenly grow heavy as the full effect of his many sleepless nights took a toll on his body. "Yeah… you're right, fox." He yawned as his mind drifted off into the unknown dream world.

* * *

That night sleep didn't come to the young Hyuuga Heiress.

Hinata lay in her bed, shifting and turning with her eyes tightly shut and a frown on her face. Thoughts swirled around her mind making it impossible to sleep. They were all, of course, surrounded on a certain sun-kissed blonde with the most amazing blue eyes she had ever seen.

But it seemed like the happy-go-lucky boy was… hiding something. He's not his usually goofy self anymore, he's become more serious… more mysterious.

This was something that had gone unnoticed by everyone else… well, all except for Hinata.

_What is Naruto hiding? What is it that's bothering him? Does it have something to do with his birthday? It is, after__ all, only a week away… Is that why he seems so… distant?_

A crash sounded from outside, followed by a screech of a cat. Hinata jolted up right and looked outside her window that was directly above her bed. She saw large trash bunks lying on their sides with their contents scattered all over the nearest ground. She saw a dark cat with a bow jump over the fence, disappearing from view.

A small smile graced her features. She knew that cat… She knew that cat very well. Although It's team 7 who gets that mission frequently, it's also Team 8 who has to take over if they are away.

Shaking her head, Hinata looked up at the dark never-ending sky. The stars twinkled and danced as the moon proudly gazed at the earth below him, watching everyone with it's eye. There was a cool breeze flowing through the village and it ruffled Hinata's navy blue hair.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze, feeling it caress her skin. She tilted her head to the side and the breeze flowed past her neck. A small giggle escaped the heiress as she slowly laid down and felt as the breeze and moonlight lulled her to sleep…

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next morning. He had to wake up earlier then usual because he had to go to PawPaw, the village's seamstress and also a grandmother-like figure to him.

He can remember laughing the day she told him what her name originally meant in Cantonese; Grandmother. He thought it was a funny coincidence.

She had told him that back when she was young she grew up in a completely different world. The rules were different; there were no ninjas, just monks, samurais and ranks. Names were also different fore they all meant what you were or how you fought. According to PawPaw; Ancient martial arts were taken from the way an animal fought. There were different warrior monk stylists. PawPaw said that she was friends with a dog-stylist; Naruto couldn't stop laughing at that.

But there was one story PawPaw told that caught Naruto's attention. It was the story of the Crane and the Snake… Hok and Seh, she called them.

Hok was a female warrior, but disguised herself as a boy while she lived in the temple that once held a hundred warrior monks. Seh was her 'brother', technically he wasn't by blood but in the temple they were family. They were the youngest monks in the temple along with their other brothers Fu the Tiger, Malao the Monkey, Long the Dragon and Ying the Eagle.

They were trained by a Grandmaster who had seen and learned everything there was to know.

They're lives in the temple were short lived though. Their oldest brother, Ying, betrayed them and killed the hundred monks and their Grandmaster. This left the 5 brothers to venture off on their own.

Their plan was to split up and gather as many rebels possible to overthrow the evil Emperor.

They each had a story to tell, but that's not within Naruto's knowledge.

_**Kit now's not the time to think about stories! You've got a team meeting and you've got to be on time otherwise it might stir suspicion. And you've still have to go to PawPaw's store to **__**call in your order.**_Kyuubi snarled impatiently as he tried to stretch in the tight space within his prison.

Naruto snorted softly as he bolted out the door and down to the seamstress shop. He made it in 10 seconds flat and was proud over this. Chest out and head held high he strolled through the wooden door as a small bell ranged. "PawPaw? You in here?"

The store was small but filled with different colored fabrics. It feels so alive with all these colors smashed into one small room. There's a large desk in the middle followed by a few various stools scattered around the room.

"Hush, Naruto! You'll wake up the neighbors." Replied an old worn voice as a gentle old lady came from behind a door. She had to support herself on a wooden cane and she walked with a slight limp. Her white, aged hair was up in a bun at the top of her head.

"They should be awake already!" He shrieked with a proud grin.

PawPaw merely chuckled as she sat herself down on a low stool. "What can I do for you, my boy? Haven't I already done your measurements last week? Or have you just come to pay a visit to this old bag of bones." She smiled softly at him with kind and gentle eyes. He couldn't stop the smile that spread on his on face.

"I… umm…" He couldn't lie to PawPaw… Maybe she could help him if she knew of his plan. "I'm leaving the village." He finally said after a long pause. PawPaw instantly gasped as she stood up using her crane to heave herself forward.

"W-What?" She asked in utter disbelief, although she could perfectly understand why. She hated the fact that the adults are so cold to him, 'causing the younger generation to distrust him as well. For years she had wanted to adopt him as her own, but she was too old to be his mother.

"I have to, PawPaw. I'm so tired off being seen as a demon. I'm tired of having people not like me because of something I had no choice in!" Naruto replied tiredly as he sank down into one of the scattered stools. "I know I said I would someday be Hokage, and I will stick to my word! But I'm just so tired of being viewed as a demon. I'll just go and continue my training elsewhere. Kyuubi says I need experience. I need to feel the danger! I need to learn how to live without depending on someone else. I'll come back… when I'm ready."

PawPaw smiled sadly at the boy as she limped forward and put her arms around him. "There, there. I understand completely." She smiled fondly down at him and gently ruffled his hair. "I'm guessing you came to ask me to make you a disguise?" Her eyes held a knowing look as she pushed herself off him and made her way to her desk.

Naruto stood up, wiped his nose, and nodded. "Yes, maim." He gave her one of his brightest smiles as he stood up and followed her.

PawPaw sat down on the high chair behind the desk, taking out various papers and pens. "Don't worry, Naruto. I've got this all under control. You go to your teammates and I'll have this ready in the morning." She grinned as she got to work, sketching out an outfit with her wrinkled, yet skillful hands.

"Don't you need some sort of idea?" Naruto asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"No no! I've already got one in my mind and I just know you'll love it! It'll also be a great help with your training." Her head was hung over her sketch. "Go go, and don't come back until tomorrow morning!" She shooed him away with her left hand as her right hand was busy sketching details.

Naruto laughed as he walked out the door. He loved that old hag, but she sure was demanding.


	3. Don't Forget

**Chapter 2 – Don't Forget to remember me**

Naruto fell onto his bed in an ungraceful manner. He sighed heavily as he lazily dropped his arms over his arm. "I really hate D-ranked missions… and that damn cat that keeps running away, but I do love seeing him get crushed by the Daimyo's wife in the end." He chuckled darkly.

_**Kit, should I worry?**_ _**You do this every time after we retrieve that cat.**_

Naruto only chuckled in reply. "Oh, its nothing… just enjoying the memory of seeing that cat being crushed!" That dark chuckled returned.

_**Alright, Kit… Now go to bed. You have a long day tomorrow.**_

Naruto was just about to reply when someone started banging on his front door. Naruto sat up with a questioning look on his features. "Who could possibly be visiting at this hour?" Naruto asked to no one in particular.

_**I don't know, Kit, but I suggest you answer the damn door. That constant knocking is starting to get on my nerves.**_Kyuubi grunted in annoyance.

Naruto shook his head as he got off his bed and strolled lazily to the door that seemed to be so loud with all that banging coming from the other side. "Yeah, yeah! I'm coming!" He shouted as he tore the door open. "What?" He snarled from exhaustion, but then instantly regretted it.

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, boy! Who do you think you're talking to?" Scolded a scowling PawPaw, her eyes were livid as she stared the young boy down. Naruto gulped as he suddenly felt himself shrinking under her penetrating glare. "Don't make me take this outfit back and not allow you to go!" That's when he noticed a dark bag draped over her arm.

"P-PawPaw…! I'm sorry; I-I just got home from a v-very… frustrating mission…" He stuttered, eyes wide and gaping open mouthed at old woman in front of him. "P-please don't go!" He shouted as he lunged himself at her, only to crash face first into the surprisingly metal-hard bag.

"Naruto!" PawPaw shrieked as she saw the young boy on the ground, eyes rolled back and drool seeping out of his mouth. She dropped the bag and it landed with a loud thud and crackle as the floorboards cracked beneath it.

"Mama? Is that you?" He spoke in a daze-like state as his head lolled from side-to-side, he then passed out cold.

_**Idiotic Knucklehead.**_Kyuubi sighed as he rolled his eyes. His human-container was in complete disbelief as he felt the slight rattle in Naruto's brain.

PawPaw sighed as she pulled Naruto into his home, surprisingly strong considering her age, but that's no surprise. She has trained all her life and is suppose to know how to handle a little bit of weight.

With a grunt she lifted and heaved him onto his bed. She rolled her shoulders and then stepped out of the room for a moment, returning a moment later with a bucket filled to the brim with water.

"Time to wake up, Naruto." She said sweetly as she dumped the water onto the defenseless boy.

As soon as the icy water met his skin he jumped up, spluttering nonsense about angelic kunoichis and floating kunais.

"Oh, how nice of you to come back, dear. Now, shall we go back to the matter at hand?" PawPaw asked as she set the bucket down and wiped her hands on her kimono.

"W-wha?" Naruto asked stupidly, but suddenly remembered what happened. "What do you have in that bag?" He asked in surprise as he rubbed the large bump that started forming on his forehead, his soaked clothing stuck to his body as he shook his head. Droplets of clear water flew everywhere.

PawPaw chuckled as she wiped off the small drops of water that landed on her. "Don't do that. You remind me too much of Gao." She then smiled sadly at the name.

"Who?" Naruto asked as he stood up and took a towel from his closet.

"Gao, he was a dog-stylist. I told you about him once." She shook her head and then walked outside to retrieve the clearly forgotten bag.

Naruto sighed as he remembered. Gao was the dog-stylist he found so funny… but Gao died very young in the war against the Emperor, as did many of her friends…

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he quickly dried himself off and changed into a fresh set of clothes. He sneered at the wet stain on his bed, but continued out the door in time to see PawPaw wiping away a lonesome tear. "PawPaw, are you alright?"

PawPaw looked up in shock and frantically nodded. "Yes, yes… I'm fine… I was just…" She trailed off as she sat herself down on the battered sofa, the bag now draped over her lap.

"You were thinking about… _them_… weren't you?" Naruto said sadly as he sat down next to her. "Well, you still have me! Right?" Naruto gave her one of his face-splitting smiles.

PawPaw chuckled weakly as she ruffled the young boy's shaggy hair. "Silly boy." She said as she then let her hand drop onto the bag. "You won't be here for long though."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion as he scratched his head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Kyuubi sighed. _**You are… truly Konoha's #1 Knucklehead**__._

Naruto had to fight off the scowl that threatened to appear.

PawPaw smiled sadly as she opened the bag. "I spent all day making you you're new disguise, I also came up with a name for you." She took out the clothing from the bag and handed them to Naruto. "Go and try it on… _Fokkusu_."

Naruto took the clothing and nearly dropped it. "Dammit, why does this weigh so much, old hag?" Naruto huffed as he had to drag the outfit into his room.

PawPaw leaned back into the sofa cushions with a grin. "I designed that outfit special; it'll aid you in your training as well as in your camouflage. It'll take a few days to get use to the extra weight, but you can always adjust it for when you get older. You can also abstract the weights and replace them with new ones, heavier ones when you feel like it's time for a change."

Naruto stepped out of his room in his new ninja gear… well; he wobbled out with great difficulty.

He had on a Kakashi type mask that went down his neck and became a form fitting vest with a long black, torn-off sleeves and high collar cloak on top. His pants were baggy with his right knee bandaged and a brown belt that held his weapon pouch.

"Well… That explains the weight and why it nearly gave me a concussion." He rubbed the bump with a slight pout.

PawPaw chuckled as she stood up and adjusted the weights. Naruto was able to stand a little bit straighter. "Walk around the living room for a little while. Your body will then start to adjust to all the weight. I'll go make us some tea." She smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

Naruto sighed as he then dragged his feet around the living room, but soon he was able to lift his feet and walk normally.

PawPaw came in with a tray holding a teapot as well as two cups. She sat them down on the table and sat on the sofa. "Come now, Naruto, let's have some tea."

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her, glad to know that she didn't place any weights on his sitting area.

PawPaw poured the scolding hot tea into the mugs and handed one to Naruto, who rolled down the mask to be able to drink, then took her own with great care. They sat in a comfortable silence for some time.

PawPaw placed her tea on the table as she then turned towards Naruto; she took out a brown cloth, which covered a hidden object, from inside her robes. "Naruto…" She began, looking into his eyes. "On your journey I want you to always remember what is most important." She started unfolding the cloth. "Fore the greatest weapon is not steel nor blades."

Naruto looked at the cloth in confusion and focused on her words. "Wha?"

PawPaw smiled as she finally revealed what was covered. "Love." The hidden object was a black headband, screwed onto it was a plate that had the Japanese symbol for love.

"Love? What does love have to do with me?" Naruto asked as he stared down at the headband's plate.

"Love is the greatest weapon; fore it can make a person want to fight. Love will make one stronger. Go out there and find love, spread love to those who can't." She placed the headband in his hands. "Fight for it, Naruto. Don't ever give yourself over to hatred."

Naruto looked up at PawPaw, his eyes held concern. "What if I am unable to love?" He whispered.

PawPaw smiled as she took his hand in hers. "Have I ever told you how Seh became blind?"

Naruto shook his head as he placed the headband in his lap.

"Well, you know they were on the run from Tonglong and AnGangseh." Naruto nodded. Tonglong was Seh's stepbrother and he worked along side the emperor, AnGangseh was his mother and she followed her son, Tonglong.

"Fu, Hok and Seh were being guided down a riverbed by Cheen and Sum, the el twins who were skilled in water battles, when Tonglong and AnGangseh attacked. Fu managed to distract Tonglong long enough for Hok to hide, but was captured in battle.

Seh, on the other hand, fell into the river. Now I know this doesn't seem like a big thing to you, but to Seh, this was life threatening. Seh didn't know how to swim and was deathly afraid of water, he had to cling to the rocks to save himself. But AnGangseh had other plans for him. She shot a poisoned dart at him and it hit his neck. He was able to hang on for only a few minutes before the poison spread and he passed out.

Hok saw this and fled from her hiding place and dove into the river. She had to push her body against the currents, but she managed to reach him before he drowned. She pulled out the dart and struggled to cling onto a rock. She wasn't in top shape after a battle she fought a week before.

AnGangseh and Tonglong left them there, thinking Hok would eventually tire and drown along with Seh, but what they didn't count on was that Sum came to there rescue. He dragged them into a boat and sailed down the river once again. Fu was gone, Cheen was beaten badly and Seh was like the dead, Hok never let him go in the boat; she clung to him as though her own life depended on it.

Sum guided them to me and I treated them with my outmost care. I became very close to Hok on a personal level and took her in as my part-time apprentice, though she worried greatly for Seh.

When Seh awoke, he avoided Hok in all ways possible. Hok's worry for him increased and one day she released why he did what he did; Seh was blind. The poison dart struck a cell that was connected with his eye-sight and when they came to me, the poison had already spread to an incurable angle.

Seh avoided Hok because he didn't want her to worry, but he was wrong. She worried night and day for him and when she saw the truth, she helped him. She trained him in ways only she could do.

When she trained in the temple they would blindfold her and make her balance on the tallest temple they had. They would also spar with her blindfolded. It was an incredibly difficult training, but in that moment, it was well needed.

Soon Seh accepted his inability and allowed Hok to come back into his life."

Naruto listened to every word with wide eyes. He has heard of how Hok and Seh met PawPaw before, but not the reason why…

PawPaw sighed as the memory faded, she really missed them. "Do you understand why Hok did what she did for Seh?"

"Because he was her brother?"

PawPaw shook her head. "No, she did what she did because she loved him. I know it sounds funny because they were introduced as brother and sister, but they are not related by blood and sometimes one falls for the other. Seh fell in love with her too during that time. That was why he continued fighting even though he was blind.

Naruto was dumbstruck; she risked her life for him, she put him before herself… _Would anyone ever do something like that for me?_

_**Anything can happen, Kit. **_Kyuubi's black lips curled into a grim smirk. _**Anything indeed…**_

PawPaw patted his hand and stood up. She took the headband and tied it onto his forehead and rolled the mask back onto his face. Stepping back she smiled. "I can hardly recognize you."

Naruto smiled under the mask and nodded. He glanced at the clock that hung by his front door and saw that it was nearing midnight. He had a day off tomorrow, so if he left now he had a full day's head start.

He hurried to grab his sack of scrolls and clothing, but just when he was about to jump out the window he saw PawPaw standing in the doorway with silent tears running down her wrinkled cheeks. A bile rose in Naruto's throat, but he swallowed it down.

Naruto swung around, dropping his bag, and pounced on PawPaw in a death hug. PawPaw laughed dearly at the young boy as she lovingly patted his hair.

"Be careful out there. Listen to the Kyuubi whenever you get into trouble. Always have money hidden in the inside pockets of your cloak." PawPaw was babbling now, but she didn't care, as long as Naruto knew what he had to do. "Remember to always have a medicine pouch as well, you never know when you might fall and scrub your knee."

Naruto chuckled as his own tears were threatening to make themselves known. "Alright… Can I go now, ya old hag?"

PawPaw chuckled weakly and, slowly, they pulled apart and Naruto walked backwards, his eyes smiling for his mouth. Soon he scooped up the bag and attempted to jump through the window.

"Oh! And one more thing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around, his body half way out of the building. "Yes?"

PawPaw gave him a toothy-grin, despite the tears that flowed freely down her wrinkled cheeks. "Don't forget to remember me."

Naruto smiled under his mask and his eyes shined with unshed tears. "Never, PawPaw. I'd be damned if I did." He took out his leaf headband from one of the many hidden pockets and placed it on the windowsill with care.

Without saying another word, Naruto jumped out of the window and disappeared into the dark shadows that were illuminated by the moons gentle glow. That night was the day Konohagakure lost their #1 hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja. The night where Naruto Uzumaki left Konohagakure in his past…

PawPaw slowly approached the window. She looked out and could just barely see the outline of the blonde Jinchuuriki as he jumped from building to building, his cloak fluttered behind him and several times he stumbled because of all the extra weight from his new outfit. Finally he scaled the heavily guarded wall, stopping near the top to check for any sign of guards, and then leaped over the wall and into the forest that surrounded Konohagakure.

With trembling fingers she took out a kunai from within her robes and picked up Naruto's leafed headband. The leaf symbol glistened in the light and she saw Naruto walking proudly around the village with the headband securely fastened on his forehead. That was until the villages whispered rude things about him and gave him icy looks when he walked by. No wonder the boy wanted to leave.

Sucking in a deep soothing breath, and then wiping away her treacherous tears with her sleeve. She raised her kunai and in one swift motion she sliced the headband. A long crack formed from where the kunai had struck across the headband's plate, crossing through the leaf's symbol. If Naruto was to become a missing Ninja, then this was necessary. Fore it was the mark of a rogue ninja.

She threw the headband onto Naruto's bed and glanced once more out the window. The village glimmered in the dim light of the moon and long dark shadows curled and stretched across the grounds and buildings. All lights were off as all the civilians slept peacefully in the safety of their homes.

"Take care, Naruto Uzumaki… You truly are a _Fokkusu_… a Fox by all means …" With that said and done, PawPaw left the building, leaving no trace that she was there.


	4. Disaster

**Chapter 3 – Disaster**

The Leaf village was buzzing with life that afternoon, much like it always is when the academy day is through. Yet, something wasn't at ease… it was too peaceful in a way. No booming voices shouting unnecessary things at a certain blond haired boy and no pranks being pulled around town… Which in a way is pretty unusual.

This was gone unnoticed by all villagers, all except Iruka Umino, who walked down the busy streets of Konohagakure feeling as though something terrible has happened.

_Maybe I should check on Naruto… I haven't seen the little guy for quiet sometime now. _Iruka thought and then smiled as he headed towards the one place that he was sure Naruto would be; Ichiraku. _Boy, the village sure is peaceful today… but ain't it a little too peaceful? Shouldn't there be more noise or something? I mean Naruto usually always causes a scene by this time… unless he's at Ichiraku!_

Iruka got over that uneasy feeling and smiled to himself. He then buried his hands deep within his pockets and walked calmly down the street.

After about 5 minutes he arrived at Ichiraku. He lifts the curtains to the entrance of the stand and frowned, there was no one other than himself and Teuchi (I think his name was…).

"Iruka! Haven't seen you in a while. What'll it be today? Pork or beef?" Teuchi asked with a small grin as he cleaned the already spotless counter with a rag.

"Oh, I'm not here for lunch. Sorry, but I was wondering if you've seen Naruto or has he already been here for daily Pork Miso Ramen?" Iruka smirked at the old man.

Teuchi didn't find that funny though. Instead he pursed his lips together and folded his arms over his chest with a thoughtful look on his face. "You know… Now that you mention it, I haven't seen the squirt since yesterday. He said he had a day off today so it's strange that he hasn't been here yet..." Teuchi suddenly was on full alert. "Don't tell me that brat found a new place to eat! I make my living on his salary!"

Iruka sweat-dropped and face him a reassuring smile, his mind trying to calculate where Naruto could possibly be. "I'm sure he's probably just under the weather… I'll go check on him and then report back to you."

Teuchi was relieved and nodded, smiling back at Iruka. "You do that."

Iruka waved goodbye and then jumped onto the nearest building and continued towards Naruto's apartment. _That's odd… I was sure Naruto was going to be there… and what's even stranger is the fact that he hasn't been there at all today… _Iruka shook his head. _This is Naruto I'm tal- err… thinking about! He's probably just busy or possibly sick… yeah, sick… _

Although there was a nagging feeling in his stomach, Iruka decided not to think about it. There's nothing wrong with Naruto! Or at least… that's what Iruka's hoping...

Iruka speeded up and was at Naruto's place within a few minutes. He knocked three times on the front door. "Naruto! It's Iruka! Open up!"

No answer…

Iruka chuckled nervously as he rasped his knuckles against the door a few more times. "C'mon, Naruto! This isn't funny! Open this door or no ramen for you!"

Still no answer…

Iruka gulps and goes around the building towards the always open window of Naruto's bedroom. He landed on the windowsill, his face set in an irritated grimace. "Ha ha, Naruto. Very fu-" Iruka stopped mid-sentence as he finally studied the room. It was too clean for Naruto and it seemed… empty. The bed was damp and a bucket lay abandoned on the floor, yet the rest of the room was spotless. "N-Naruto?" Something was on the bed… but he didn't dare to look at it…he had a feeling that he knew what that thing was…

Gulping down the fear, he hastily glanced at the object on the bed… and it met his fear head on.

He fled from the scene, grabbing the object from the bed, and rushed towards the Hokage tower.

He barged into the Hokage's office, breathless and holding the object in his hand. His eyes glistened. "Hokage-sama! We've got a big problem!" He marched forward and throws the object on his desk.

The old Sandaime Hokage stared at the object in horror. "Don't tell me this belongs to…" He looked up at Iruka, in time to see Iruka gulp and nod. "No…" He whispered as his head drops onto his desk. "No!" He slammed his fist on the desk, making the object fall off the desk and land on the ground.

Iruka took a step back in alarm. "Hokage-sama… What do we do now? We can't just sit here!"

Hiruzen sat up and nodded. "You're right. Alert the ANBU and Kakashi about this. Be sure that they scout the area immediately. We must find him before its too late."

Iruka nodded hastily and turned to leave when the Sandaime called to him, "Wait, Iruka!"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Iruka turned around and spoke in a rushed tone.

Hiruzen's eyes grew mournful as he choked out his words. "If Naruto's not found… Sign him up as a C-ranked missing ninja." Hiruzen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It pains me, but it's a law I can't change."

Iruka gasped quietly, but squeezed his lips shut and nodded. "Will do, Hokage-sama." He then bowed deeply and left.

Hiruzen stood up and walked over to the object. It was sprawled out on the floor, face down. With a sigh, Hiruzen bent down and picked it up.

"I'm sorry Minato… I failed you." He looked down at the headband. It's plate had the leaf insignia, but what was truly frightening was the long crack across it… it was the sign of the Missing Ninja.

Hiruzen glanced out the great window that viewed over all of Konohagakure. "But I will find Naruto… I will find your son and bring him home." The old Sandaime closed his eyes and faced the windows, eyes shut and his hand made a fist around the plate of the traditional leaf headband. "I will bring him home…"

* * *

"Kyaa!" The cry rang throughout the forest followed closely by a faint thump of a fist colliding into a heavy object. "Kyaa! Kyaa! Kyaa! The cries continued to call out, startling the birds who were resting within the forest.

Hinata Hyuuga was found as the source for the cries. She was training hard by punched a matt-covered tree with her bandaged fists. Sweat trickled down her neck as her breathing came out in short pants and cries. Her knuckles were swelling up with pain as she pummelled the poor tree with every strike.

Her strength wasn't anywhere near as powerful as her male teammates and that was all the more reason she had to train. She had to be stronger… She had to prove that she was anything but a nuisance. That she was helpful in a mission and is more than capable to save a life.

"Kyaa!" Her cries began to sound croaked and her limbs started to ache too much for her to ignore.

Finally she gave in and collapsed onto her knees. She was panting heavily and felt sticky with sweat coated her body. She already took off her beloved coat, but she still felt as though she was burning. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair had become a bit shaggy.

Hinata managed to control her heart-rate and breathing to glance down at her hands. The bandages were meant to prevent any damage to her knuckles, but when beating a tree for lord knows how long, they really don't put up a good fight. Blood was being absorbed into her bandages and she grimaced when she saw that the red stain was only growing.

She stood up on shaking legs and walked over to her coat. She pulled out another pair of bandages as well as a bottle of water. She sat down, cross-legged and began tending to her injured knuckles.

_I can feel it… I'm getting stronger. I know I am… _She thought as she started unwrapping the old and stained bandages slowly as to not irritate her injuries further more. _Maybe some day father will be proud… Maybe even Naruto would someday notice the changes… _Hinata's already heated face became a dark shade of red at the thought of Naruto. Only he could bring a full on blush to her face and make her faint in the way she does.

_No… That may be too much to ask for…_ A frown disgraced her features and winced slightly when she poured water onto her burning knuckles. It soothed them somewhat, but it still stung.

_I wonder what he's doing right now… Is he with Sakura and Sasuke training… _She tilted her head up and saw that the sun was right above her, signaling midday. _It's noon… He should be at Ichiraku's right now… _She sighed as she pulled out a cloth and wiped her wounds clean and rebadged them with the clean ones. She packed up her things and pulled her coat onto her.

She felt slightly comforted by the coat hiding her body. She wasn't anywhere near as beautiful as Ino and she wasn't as confident as Sakura. No, to Hinata, She was plain with nothing special about her features at all. (Of course, that's not what we think, now is it? *wink*)

Sighing, she stood up and stretched, but a snapping twig alerted her at once. Hinata knew she was no longer alone. So with quick reflexes she whirled around and stepped into the Hyuuga's stance and made the hand signals that activated her Byakugan and then quietly mumbled. "Byakugan."

As the veins in her temples grew out and became visible and her pupils dilated she searched the area around her. She squinted and glared at every direction and finally saw what she was for in the direction back to the village.

She could tell it was an adult, through the size of the figure. Hinata could also tell it was female by the simple curve of her waist and long elegant flowing hair, when a male has long hair it's usually rugged and torn, but a woman's is graceful and elegant. The chakra signature was very familiar to the young Hyuuga and she realized with glee that the person was none other than her jounin Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi.

Hinata gave out a relieved and stepped out of her stance and deactivating her bloodline jutsu, but when Kurenai stepped into the clearing Hinata was training she instantly became alarmed.

Kurenai looked absolutely exhausted and there was something in her eyes that had Hinata on edge, but she didn't know what it was exactly. Kurenai was also wearing her Jounin vest and that was ringing alarm bells in Hinata's mind. Kurenai-sensei never wore her vest unless something extremely important was going on…

"K-Kurenai-sensei? What's wrong? Has something happened? Where're K-Kiba and Sh-Shino?" Hinata asked, her eyes wide and scared as her face drained from colour. "They're n-not hurt are they?"

Kurenai shook her head slowly. "No… Kiba and Shino are both fine… I came to tell you that you will have to be training on your own for a few days, something urgent has happened last night and it only came into our knowledge about an hour ago. The Hokage is sending me as well as other Jounin, ANBU and chunnin to scout the Lands as well as alert the other elemental lands."

"S-scout the lands?" Hinata asked and gulped. "W-why?"

"One of our genin have left the village." Kurenai adverted her eyes from her student, not wanting to tell her which one… but knowing Hinata… She'd have to.

"A-a g-genin? W-who would w-want to l-leave the village?" Hinata's heart was drumming wildly inside her breast cage. A picture of Naruto popped into her mind and she could only pray that she was wrong.

Kurenai sighed and waited a moment. She hardened her eyes and then looked straight into the pale lavender eyes of her student. "Naruto."

Suddenly… Hinata's world went black.


	5. The Hunt

_**Chapter 4 – The Hunt**_

_Argh, Can we take a break? I'm hungry and tired!_ Naruto thought as he sluggishly jumped through the trees, stumbling ever now and then because of all the extra weight PawPaw had given him… He's glad that he could already see the changes the weights had granted him.

The sun hung low in the horizon, but it burned brightly. He'd been running since he escaped Konoha's walls, God knows how many hours he's been up.

_**Not yet, Kit. You have to pass the border before you can rest**__. _Kyuubi sounded drained, but who could blame him. The boy had been complaining for hours while he had been feeding him chakra to keep them going.

_Well, how long is it till the border then? _Naruto's mind was foggy and his limbs ached, this caused his movements to turn slow as well as his reflexes. Several times he was close to ramming his head into a tree that came out of nowhere.

_**We're soon there. Only ten more minutes, I believe. **_

_**Then let's make it five! Hit me with another dose!**_

Kyuubi complied and shot a large amount of Chakra into Naruto's system, with difficulty. Wasting no time or chakra, Naruto focused all of the red chakra into his legs and he shot like a bullet through the trees. And true to his words, he made it across the border in 5 minutes.

In exhaustion, he found an abandoned cave and hid deep within it. Kyuubi told him to keep his breathing even and silent, in case anyone were to find him. He curled into a fox-like position and used his arms as a pillow. He rested his head and immediately fell asleep.

Kyuubi remained awake. With the boy asleep he was able to move around his mind more easily. He continued to shoot chakra through the boy's system to cover up his scent. The boy reeked of a fox and the hounds will be too stupid to understand that the fox smell is the Kyuubi's scent.

Kyuubi was curled inside his prison with a sinister smirk plastered on his face. He's plan was working… The boy was following his every word and order. Soon the boy won't know what hit him… Soon the seal will break and The Boy will cease to exist… Soon Konohagakure will woe the very day they locked him inside the body of this boy…

* * *

Hinata woke up to a bright light, but refused to open her eyes. Her head thumped with a pulse and her muscles felt stiff. To think after fainting as many time as she has done she'd be used to this. But this wasn't like the other times… This time there was a burning ache in heart and she could feel her already pale skin losing color.

She shut her eyes more tightly as she tried to push back the memory… the nightmare. Yes, that's what it was… a nightmare. It was all only a nightmare. If she opens her eyes she would see her room and the sun shining through her window and casting it's bright light on her face.

But as she shifted she felt the paper sheets wrinkle beneath her instead of her soft bed sheets. She knew now that this wasn't her room.

Slowly she released the tension and opened her eyes. Much to her disappointment, she saw that this wasn't her room... She was in a bright, white hospital room with a curtain between the usual two beds. She lay in the bed nearest the window and noticed that the sun's ray was aimed on her.

"Hinata? You're awake!" That was Kiba's voice. She sat up and turned to the side. It was then she felt the his and Shino's presence.

"Hush, Kiba. Don't scream, we're in a hospital." Shino lectured as he shot Kiba a glare from beneath his dark glasses. Although he couldn't see it, Kiba still felt it and it never ceased to sent a cold shiver down his spine.

"Yes, Shino…"

Hinata smiled weakly at her teammate's small display. She's been with them for so long now that this type of things were normal.

"Hi, guys." Hinata was surprised at how croaked her voice sounded. She coughed a few times to clear it.

Kiba then remembered Hinata was there and turned towards her. "Hinata! What were you thinking?" Kiba shouted as he shot out of his chair. This made Shino's quiet glare intensify, but Kiba ignored it, despite the cold shivers. Akamaru poked his head out Kiba's fur-sweater and barked.

"W-what?"

"Kiba… Sit. Down." Shino said this separately. He turned towards Hinata and his gaze softened. "Kurenai told you about… the situation and you fainted. When you're body fell, Kurenai was a bit too slow on the up take and couldn't catch you in time."

"Yeah, you head-banged a large rock. So not only did you faint, you also managed to get a concussion! Bad timing for fainting, Hinata!" Kiba finished with Akamaru barking in a agreement.

Well, that explained the pulsing. "W-where's K-Kurenai-sensei?"

Kiba's eyes widened and he quickly sat down and turned away from her and Akamaru whimpered and retreated into Kiba's sweater. It was only Shino that remained calm and kept a still posture.

"She left with Kakashi to look for Naruto. I'm sure you know that he's left." Shino raised an eyebrow in questioning and Hinata nodded mournfully. "They, as well as the ANBU and a few selected chunnin and Jounin won't be back until the deadline next week…

If Naruto isn't found before the next Full Moon He will be made into a Nuke Nin. Kurenai has told us that if he crosses the border and we find out, he will immediately be turned into a Nuke Nin."

Kiba's eyes closed and he turned further away from Hinata. Dispite the fact that that blonde idiot got on his last nerve… He still considered him as an ally… a comrade… a friend.

Shino was calm and collected, although he felt the same as Kiba, he had to be strong… For Hinata.

Hinata, on the other hand, was on the verge of fainting once again. Her bottom lip quivered violently and slowly her her head tilted down and she closed her eyes tightly. Her hands curled into strong fists with the the papersheet inside, sucessfully ripping them.

"Naruto-kun…" She whispered as a lone tear dripped off the young girls chin.

* * *

"Did they find anything?" Kurenai asked after jumping down a tree and landing with perfect grace next to Kakashi, who was crouched down in front of Pakkun gathering information.

"No, Pakkun says they were able to track his scent deep within the forest, but then it just fades. Some of the dogs are getting worried. They say that foxes are now crawling all over the place… It's as though the foxes are hiding his scent." Kakashi drew his fingers through his hair and scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi was growing anxious and was beating himself about all this… Naruto was _his _responsibility. _He_ was his Jounin-sensei. _He_ was his guard when young… Why hadn't he done his job… this wouldn't have happened if he just protected him like he promised…

Kurenai saw the mournful look cross Kakashi's features and sighed. She grabbed his shoulder in support and whispered; "This isn't your fault, Kakashi. He just got steered off the right path and into the wrong one… Now we must make sure we can steer him towards the right one."

Kakashi let out a lifeless chuckle as he shook his head. "You're a brilliant kunoichi, Kurenai, but you're wrong now. No path is either right or wrong."

Kurenai's hand fell from his shoulder as her eyebrows shot up. "I don't understand… What do you mean by that Kakashi? There is always right and wrong."

Kakashi shook his head as he nodded his farewell to Pakkun and stood up from his crouched position. He turned and faced her. "Of course there's right and wrong… but in this case it is we who have done wrong."

Kurenai's eyebrow twitched as her mind tried to work out what Kakashi could possibly mean. "How could we be wrong when we walk the path of saviors?"

"It's not through the path we walk that we've done wrong, it's through the way we've acted. We say we're protectors of a magnificent village… But how can we call ourselves that when all we've done was allowed a boy be sucked into the world of darkness?" He took a step forward and watched as Kurenai finally realized what he meant.

"The villagers… That poor boy." She whispered as she hung her head. "How could we have been so careless, Kakashi? How could we have been so cruel?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He settles with the thick tension and deafening silence that was only interrupted by the swirl of leaves and branches as the breeze flowed by.

* * *

"It reeks of foxes all over these woods!" A dark, irritated voice penetrated Naruto's dreams and slowly awoke him.

"I know… It's strange isn't it?" A new, softer voice followed after the darker ones. Naruto slowly sat up and grimaced at how sore his limbs were after sleeping in the same position for so long. "The last time the air was filled with fox stench was when the nin tails raided the village… You don't think the bo-"

"Don't be stupid!" The darker one yelled, his voice held a small trace of panic. "The boy couldn't possibly know about his prisoner… My guess is that the foxes are awakening because of the season."

Naruto had to resist laughing outloud and sat still. The voices were outside the cave he rested in and they were approaching quickly. He couldn't recognize the voices, but he knew they were from the Leaf village. He strained his ears and heard 8 footfalls, meaning that whoever was out there they were both animals. But why can't they sniff him out…

_**I'm hiding your scent and so are my allies. The foxes are helping us escape.**_

_But we passed the border! It's against law to search on other land's borders without permission._

_**That rule applies for humans, kit, not animals. **_

_Oh… _

"Argh, I can't smell him anywhere around here, Tahi! It's like he just… vanished. That cave over there must be a foxes den! The blasted scent is strong." The darker one growled in frustration, much too close for Naruto's comfort.

"Yeah, I smell it too, Ka… Maybe he didn't pass the border? He can be hiding somewhere in the land of fire… Should we go back and trace our steps? Maybe we could find a clue."

A foxy grin stretched across Naruto's face when the pawing of the two animals started going the other way.

"Yeah… Let's go." Ka replied and both of the animals took off.

When Naruto was sure no other Konoha spy was around, he slipped out of the cave. He hadn't taken off his clothing and his stomach was growling like an animal. He whimpered as he stared longingly at the scroll that held his food supplies.

_**Alright, Kit. Eat something. You must have your full strength to continue with this journey.**_

Naruto was close to weeping with joy, but settled for nodding enthusiastically and singing his thanks. He dove quickly back into the cave and started to prepare his meal.

_Yo, Fox! What's the plan again?_

Kyuubi sighed deeply. _**Must I explain everything to you twice? I hate repeating myself.**_

_Oh, c'mon! It's not like you don't have enough time!_

_**Fine, Kit. The plan was to cross the borderline to the Land of Wind and then continue on towards Suna, The Hidden Sand Village. We stay in that village as a refuge for a few days. We then head towards our destination, Iwagakure, The Hidden Stone Village. Do you understand now, Kit?... Kit?**_

Naruto lost interest during the beginning of Kyuubi's explanation. He was now busy stuffing his face with some instant ramen.

_**NARUTO! **_Kyuubi growled. This mad Naruto jump, nearly spilling the contents in his cup.

"Whaaat?" He whined in reply, regretting it instant when he literally felt the hard glare that came from the beast within him.

_**Were you listening to me at all? **_The growling increased and Naruto almost lost his appetite… Almost.

_I'd like to say yes… but you probably already know the true answer, huh?_

Kyuubi didn't respond, but the growling never ceased and soon Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright, Alright! You win!" He shouted as he humphed and placed the bowl of ramen back into the scroll and watched sadly as it poofed away. "I hope you're happy!" He scowled as he left the cave.

_**I am now, Kit. **_

_Point me the way towards the village, you useless pile of fur! _

Kyuubi allowed the insult to slid, for now… and projected a map in Naruto's mind. Once the boy understood the course he journeyed into the evergoing desert towards Suna.

"Alright! Suna, better get ready! Naru- I mean – Fukkusu is heading your way!" Naruto shouted as he ran through the desert. His body has finally adjusted to the weight and was able to run as fast as he could before he had the weights… actually… he ran faster then what he did before.

_**Are you trying to get us caught? **_Kyuubi snarled in outrage.

Naruto rolled his eyes. _Of course not! That's why I said Fukkusu._

Kyuubi sweat dropped as he resisted the urge to facepalm himself, he was the greatest demon afterall… Why should he stoop so low as to facepalm?

_**Your character is suppose to be the exact opposite of what you are! Naruto Uzumaki is a hyperactive knucklehead that loses his temper. Fukkusu is calm and collective, he keeps his cool and is brilliant. With me as your teacher you will learn things no one else knows… **_

_**But you have to play the role to make people believe you!**_

Naruto pouted. _Then I don't want to be Fukkusu!_

_**Do you want to go back to Konoha!**_

Naruto fell silent for a while and Kyuubi enjoyed every second of it, these moments don't come often.

"No…" Naruto whispered as he picked up his speed.

Kyuubi grinned in triumph and rested into his curled position. _**Nice choice…**_


	6. Fox Clan

**Chapter 5 –**** Fox Clan**

A slim blue fox slithered it's way through the forest. It his in the shadows, snuffed the air and cocked it's head to the side in search of unfamiliar sounds. The fox wasn't like other foxes, its eyes were a brilliant gold color and its mouth curved into a smirk that could make the most arrogant of men cry. The fox's coat blue, unlike the usual copper all the other foxes wore, and its walk was proud and cunning. By the rhythm of it's footing you could tell that this fox wasn't ashamed nor did it fear regret.

But now the fox was ecstatic. There was a slight bounce in it's step as it snuffed the air greedily. The air was heavily scented with the fox clan's smell and the blue fox inhaled it with pleasure.

Yet, the delicious air had it's side-affects. Now her nose is clouded with the fox clan's scent which causes the scents of predators to fade. The fox must now rely on hearing alone.

The fox has finally reached its destination, a small cave on the side of a tree, that could hold two foxes at the most. The location of the cave was smartly placed. It stood behind a big oak tree with big wide drooping branches that shield the sun from the cave, making it forever casted in shadows. Moss covered the ground making the earth soft and moist. The blue fox loved it.

As the fox trotted it's way over the moss covered ground and into the cave. The moss stopped just outside the cave so the ground inside was hard and cool. The fox didn't mind though. The moss would only ruin it's coat and it'll have to seek out a river to bathe.

The fox lay hidden within the dark shadows of the cave. The only thing was it's golden eyes that glowed like a candle. And no fool would be dumb enough to seek out the creature those eyes belonged to. If a human would come by he will be terrified to the bone by those unblinking eyes.

The fox waited with the outmost patience. It's eyes searched the bright outside for any movement as it's ears searched for sound.

It wasn't long until a rustle came from the bushes. The eyes shifted to the direction the rustle came from, wide and still. The rustle grew louder and now the fox was able to hear the small hammering hearts-beat. The creature was a small one that much the fox could tell.

The rustling stopped, but the fox knew that the animal hid itself on the borderline of the bush. The eyes never blinked nor did they move. The creature must've felt the fox's presence and is trying to see if the fox would cause harm to it… If that creature wasn't an ally… it should run.

After a few short minutes a small head popped out of the bush. The fox's lips curled into a grin as it recognized the fox cub. The little head searched the area by turning to every direction, but that stopped suddenly as it's eyes landed on The golden eyes that were staring back at him.

The small cub yelped and ducked back into the bushes.

"Kai! It's only me, come out!" The fox drawled, it's voice calm and smooth… as well as feminine.

"I-Is that you, Kira?" A small voice whispered, frightened, as it slowly stepped out of the bushes.

"No, it's Koro! Of course it's me, you little brat!" The fox, now known as Kira, replied in a playful tone. "Are you going to stand there and gawk all day or are you coming in?"

Kai hurriedly scattered across the moss making a splashing sound with every step. He stumbled a few times, due to his lack of coordination and age. This amused Kira greatly as she watched the cubs footing mistakes.

Once in the dark safety of the cave, Kai took a moment to breathe before leaping into Kira's side and curling his small body into a comfortable position. "I've missed you, Sister." He whispered as he stroked his furry cheek against her.

Kira laughed silently as she craned her neck ad nuzzled her head into him. "I've missed you too."

Kai was pure at heart, but the others say that he'd be as vicious as his siblings when old enough. His fur was snow white, making him look more like a snow-fox then the forest-fox he was and his eyes were as blue as a cloudless sky. He was one of the 'special' ones as well as his older sister, Kira, and oldest brother, Koro.

When their affectionate moment was over Kira made herself into a wall by encircling Kai with her neck and tail.

"Sister, no one's telling me anything. Mommy and Daddy say that I'm too little to know and Koro is out in the forest doing who knows what! I'm not too little! I'm soon 3 moons now and I want to know! Why are the foxes making themselves known! Their exposing our clan! Sister, Sister! Please, please tell me." Kai sniffed as he buried himself deeper in his sister's safe embrace.

Kira chuckled silently as she looked into her younger brothers wide and frightful eyes. Kira was a being who fed off fear, but if the fear came from someone she loved… She'd do anything to take that away.

"Kai… Something's happening… Something big…" She whispered as a proud grin graced her features. "Do you remember the Kyuubi?"

Kai nodded. "The nine-tailed fox. He is our leader, but has brought shame to our clan." He replied.

"That he is… Those… humans sealed him away in a baby boy. Do you remember that?"

Kai nodded. "It's been 13 years now, right?"

Kira chuckled. "Correct, Brother. That also means that the baby is now 13 years old, old enough to make his own decisions."

Kai growled softly. "They told us that those villages tortured our leader's prisoner."

Kira nodded. "Yes… And they dare accuse him of being a monster."

"They are the monsters."

"That they are… And because of this the boy has run away. The reason why the foxes are making themselves known is because we want to protect him. We are covering his tracks with our own. The foxes are rebelling; every last one of us. Those ninja hound's noses are going hay wire and there's nothing no one can do about it!" Kira tilted her head back and released a taunting laugh. The laugh was blood-curling and terrifying. You can hear the madness she carried within her, but then there was the smooth tone of a level headed woman.

Kai grinned. "So the Kyuubi is being reborn?"

"Yes, dear brother… Yes he is."

Kai laughed, although it did not come out as cruel as his sisters had, but it was still frightening for a child. "The world will tremble and the foxes will be on top…" He stopped laughing as a thought struck him. "The boy… What would happen to him?"

Ever since Kai had been told of the pain his leader's prison has been in for the past 13 years, he has been feeling sorrow; sorrow for the boy who was rejected.

No, Kai has no story of pain. He was born into an alpha family with a special gift… the gift of speech. But to hear a story as painful as the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki hurts Kai… as though there was a connection between the boy and the fox cub.

"The boy? The boy must become stronger," Kai felt relief flood through him as his sister said that, but that instantly vanished when she finished her sentence. "the stronger he becomes… the weaker the seal will be. When the time is right, Kyuubi will break through the seal and claw his way out of the boy's body. It's a vicious plan, but it's the only option."

Kai tensed up immediately, his heart-rate increased and his breathing came out in pants. This did not go unnoticed by Kira.

"What's wrong?" She said as she eyed her brother. "Is something… the matter?"

Kai closed his eyes and took a moment to control his breathing and heart. He gulped and slowly peeled his eyes open.

"No, Sister… It's just a bit… too vicious for my young mind to picture." He was lying through his small baby fangs. In all honesty he hated being known as the young one, but this was his sister… She was too far gone within the world of evil and madness to understand his feelings on this matter…

Kira, on the other hand, did not believe her brother one bit, but didn't say anything against it. She knew that he'll tell her in time… hopefully it won't be too late.

"If you say so, Brother… If you say so." Kai smiled and then released a wide yawn making Kira laugh. "I think someone's a little tired." She said as she nudged him with her muzzle. "Go to sleep, you're safe here." She whispered as she tightened the circle and laid her head against her own tail.

Kai smiled sleepily as he too prepared himself for sleep, his mind a bit troubled over the boy. "I know I am, Sister…" He said a bit dazed. "I know you'll always protect me." With that said, the young white Fox cub fell into a deep slumber.

Kira smiled proudly at her brother as she began to drift away into the land of sleep. "There may be a time where you will protect me, Little Brother… but until then… you are mine to protect."


	7. Suna

**Chapter 6 – Suna**

"Temari! Go patrol the outer walls with Kankoru!" Baki shouted from one of the nearby villages.

Temari was currently just walking through the village with a stern grimace on her face. Her father made her clean up after one of Gaara's… outburst. Kankoru, that lucky bastard, managed to weasel his way out of the work. Oh, Temari wasn't going to make peace with that.

She stopped with a grunt and turned on her heel to nod at her sensei who was glaring down at her, half his face covered by a cloth. He wasn't a very attractive man, but he had respect in this village, despite being the sensei for the monster that was her brother.

"Yes, Sensei!" She called back and then took off running towards her brother's puppet workshop. "Oh, Kankoru, you will pay." She whispered with venom under her breath as her eyes narrowed in anger.

It only took her a few minutes to arrive at the rundown workshop. The shack wasn't much, but it held the puppets that once belonged to Suna's greatest puppet masters. Kankoru's dream was to be as great as the Puppet master known as Red Sand.

Temari nearly wanted to burn the shack to the ground because of what he made her do alone, but decided against it. She was mad, but she wasn't that mad.

Temari viciously tore the curtains that served as a door aside and glared at her brother who was lazily lying on his make-shift bed twirling a ball in his hands. She barged in and stopped by his bedside, breathing heavily.

"Kankoru…" She growled.

Kankoru looked up at his sister with a half lidded gaze only to soon regret it when a hand came within inches from his face how to react to a sister who barges in without much of a warning as to what you did; beg for forgiveness for whatever it was you did.

"I'm sorry I left your undergarments on the table while the Jounin instructors came over for a meeting!" Kankoru pleaded

"I'm here because you left me to clean up that whole mess alone you-" She paused "You WHAT!"

Kankoru wouldn't be leaving his room for what seemed to be hours his room would take longer to rebuild than it would take for his bones to heal

Before she had the opportunity to deal the final blow, which Kankoru was more than happy to dodge, a chunnin whose task was to inform the kunoichi of possible tasks and possible threats on the village knocked on the door with information regarding a boy heading for the city walls

* * *

**Alright, Kit, we're nearly there. **Kyuubi said, sensing the presence of hundreds of souls in rough estimate that can only be described as a village.

"How. Much. Further?" Naruto panted out.

He looked worse for wear as he was dragging his feet through the sea of sand. He was sure that every part of his body was sticky with sweat and itchy with sand. His breathing was ragged due to the mask covering his mouth and nose. PawPaw had made sure air could enter and exit through the fabric, but she forgot to make sure it didn't include sand! The extra weights didn't help all that much either!

**Not much now, Kit. Lift you head and look for yourself.**

Naruto groaned and slowly lifted his head and saw nothing but swirls and mountains of sand. He had to rub his eyes and look closer and say the outline of the village. He could've cried with joy once he saw it.

His adrenaline kicked in and he bolted faster then a kunai being thrown in battle towards the village.

Naruto was nearing the village at an incredible rate. Images of ramen stands, beds and food flooded his thought as he ran, making him increase his speed all the more. He couldn't wait to sink his teeth into a good meaty meal and slip into a nice warm bed. Sleeping on the ground and eating what's around you was common for a ninja, but that didn't mean they didn't appreciate the luxury of beds and restaurants.

He could see it clearly now. Only a few more minutes…

**Kit, Stop! **Kyuubi roared, making Naruto halt instantly. He glided over the sand trying to break, sending a big cloud to surround him.

"What is it, now?" Naruto coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to clear away the dust and sand.

**There's a bad presence inside that village… I could sense that it is a Jinchuuriki.**

"A Jinchuuriki? Do you mean he's like… me?" Naruto stared at the village with wide eyes and wondered if this person was being treated just like he was.

**No, he has it worse. I can tell that his beast is the weakest of us, the one-tailed, otherwise known as Shukaku. His seal isn't strong and the beast has easy access to the boy.**

_Isn't that good? I mean you have easy access to me and I'm just fine._

**Shukaku is… for lack of better words, insane. She doesn't like the fact that she is the weakest one of all tailed-beast and seeks to destroy everything to prove her strength. It's pathetic.**

_So, the boy is being controlled by this beast?_

**I can only tell you the gender and the beast. I can't sense more than that in my current state.**

Naruto grunted and then started to walk towards the village. "Then I will have to help him."

**Kit, do you think that's wise?**

"If he has it worse than what I did then it's my job to help him. I'm not going to turn my back on someone like me. Naruto Uzumaki will never turn his back on someone who needed his help and neither would Fokkusu Tandoku." Naruto walked with determination towards the village, his eyes glared at the walls as his mind played back memories of his lonesome childhood. "Never."

**Very well, Kit, very well.**

* * *

"Do you see him?" Temari asked her brother as she looked out over the sea of sand. She's grown use to seeing the swirls and whirlwinds of sand that surrounded her village, but she still found comfort and beauty within it.

Kankoru groaned as he cradled his bandaged head. Temari really did a number on his body and had to get most of him bandaged. "No."

Temari rolled her eyes and glared at her brother. "You're no help."

"I wonder why. I mean, I only got pumbled by my very pissed off sister." Kankoru pouted.

Temari narrowed her eyes and made sure to show her vicious flames through the slits that were her eyes. "Do you want a rematch?" She laced her voice with venom and a sickly sweetness.

Kankoru shuddered and shrunk back. "N-no thank you… You're very pretty today!" He took a few hasty steps to the side and turned his head towards the desert.

Temari humphed and turned towards the desert as well, her face twisted into a nasty smirk. "Coward."

Silence fell over the pair as they studied the grounds. Kankoru winced every now and then whenever a rough wind blew sand into a few open wounds that had yet to be bandaged; this gave Temari a sick pleasure of seeing and would snicker after every wince or flinch. Kankoru merely glared in return.

Suddenly a figure's outline was seen within the swirls of sand. Temari was the one who spotted it first.

"Target located." She said as she yanked her fan off of her back and used it to fly down to greet the incomer. Their orders were to see if it was a threat or a lost wanderer. He was seen from one of their spies coming from the fire country.

Kankoru, on the other hand, didn't have a wind affinity or a giant fan to ride. So with a heavy sigh he turned and took the stairs down.

Temari made it down in no time at all and landed in front of new comer in a swirl of wind and sand. When the wind and sand clear up she stood straight backed and closed up her fan. She stuck it in the ground and leaned on it casually. She looked at the guy and smirked.

_What a cutie… I wonder what he looks like without that mask. _

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" She spoke confidently and eyes the sun-kissed blonde with eyes that held the most beautiful color of blue Temari had ever seen. If she were a normal girl she would be swooning at his feet, but she was a kunoichi of the sand. She had to be strong.

The boy stared at her.

"Are you deaf? Answer me." Temari demanded and nearly stomped her foot in impatience.

The boy's eyes suddenly lit up, but as fast as it lit up it turned dark. "My name is Fokkusu Tandoku. I'm a wanderer." He answered and turned his head to the side. "Would it be too bold to ask for your name, miss?"

_A charmer, huh? Let's see just how charming this guy is. _"I am Temari no Sabaku."

"Temari; a lovely name for a lovely girl." He winked… He winked! For the first time in Temari's life; she blushed.

Temari opened her mouth to speak when a loud cry came from behind her. She turned around to see her moron of a brother running towards them. At the moment she saw her brother she wanted to kill him. For once, couldn't he have just been a little slower! For once!

When Kankoru finally caught up to them he was panting and holding onto his sides. "Whoa, Temari! You really messed up my lungs!" He wheezed out as he laid a hand on her shoulder to steady himself, bad idea.

Temari shoved off his hand and smacked the back of his head causing him to fall forward and get a mouth full of sand.

"You Idiot! You and your freaking timing!" She was fuming and Fokkusu was staring at them with wide eyes. She could feel her face heating up when she realized she had just made a fool out of herself.

Kankoru was seeing stars when he got up. He stumbled and had to steady himself by putting a hand on Fokkusu. "Oi, What was that for?" He shouted at his sister and leaned heavily on poor Fokkusu who was so confused.

Temari's eyes grew wide as she turned away from the boys, pulling her fan in place on her back. "Umm… C-consider that as the final blow." She said as she began to walk back towards the village. "Bring Fokkusu to the Kazekage. I see no threat in him." She then used her winds as leverage for speed, leaving the boys behind looking like a pair of question marks.

* * *

**Well, that went well. **

_You call that well? I thought it was awkward…_

**You did very well, Kit. I barely recognized you! You were charming and calm, not at all hyperactive. **

_Yeah… Not me at all._

**Remember, Kit. You're on the run. You can not blow your cover this early in the game.**

Naruto sighed heavily. _I know, I know._

"Hey, kid! You alright back there." The strange boy with a cat eared hat called over his shoulder. He had said his name was Kankoru and that he was a shinobi of the sand. Naruto had been dying to comment on the make-up the older boy had on his face, but was silenced by Kyuubi.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto shook his head and continued to follow the older, and weird, boy. He jogged to catch up and then walked in step with him.

The village itself was made of sand. All the civilians wore different clothing then what they wore back in Konoha, which was quite a relief to Naruto. He didn't want to be reminded of that blasted village.

"So, rumor says that there's a boy here with… special powers." Naruto said as he looked up at the taller boy and his left eyebrow twitched from shooting up so fast.

Kankoru stiffened and glared down at the Jinchuuriki in disguise. "That's none of your business, kid." He snarled.

Naruto wanted to say sorry, but kept his charade in place. "Hmm, if you wanted it to be a secret you should've thought about keeping on the down low. Word gets out pretty fast ya know." Naruto smirked, though it went unseen through the mask.

Kankoru only continued to glare. "People should keep their mouths shut. Mind their own good for nothing business. They don't know the story."

"And what story is that?"

Kankoru snorted and turned away from the nosey boy. "Like I'd tell you." He then continued to walk towards the Kazekage tower.

Naruto resisted to groan in frustrated and had to beat back the desire to jump onto the guy and demand for an explanation. That's Naruto's way of getting knowledge, Fokkusu's way is to wait patiently and sweet talk his way in.

Taking a moment to collect himself Naruto jogged up and walked in sync with Kankoru. The pair saw it best to stay silent the rest of the way towards the tower.

* * *

"Good morning, Sasuke!" A very perky Sakura nearly shouted as she ran up to said boy who was training his aim by throwing kunais at targets that hung on various trees.

"Hn." He grunted in reply as he threw a kunai and got a bulls-eye.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura said in a monotone voice, her perky mood instantly gone by saying the hyperactive blonde's name.

"Don't know." Sasuke shrugged as he took out three kunai's and threw them all. Two hit their mark but one wheezed past the tree and landed in the bushes instead. He sighed and went to retrieve them.

"He's not here?" Sakura scanned the area and a big smile instantly graced her face as she saw that there was no blonde head or orange anywhere. She clapped her hands in joy. _Naruto's not here, yet! Just me and my Sasuke! Cha! _"Great! So, Sasuke…" She blushed and then started to twiddle her fingers. "I was wondering if-"

A swirl of leaves cut her off and she felt like screaming. _Cha! Kakashi-sensei is so dead! _

"Hello, students." He said his usual lazy drawl was replaced by exhaustion and sorrow. That didn't go unnoticed by Sakura and Sasuke, who had come back from getting his kunai's and stood next to Sakura.

Her anger forgotten, she asked. "What's wrong, Sensei?"

Sasuke merely stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at his sensei in boredom.

Kakashi sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "It's Naruto… we have reason to believe that he's become a missing ninja."

Sakura's jaw dropped as Sasuke's eyes widened. "W-what? Does he really think he could survive out there on his own?" She shrieked.

"Why did that loser runaway? Did he finally realize he'd never beat me?" Sasuke smirked at the thought.

Kakashi glared at his students. He knew it wasn't they're fault that they didn't know of Naruto's secret, but the least they could do is show some sort of sorrow of their missing teammate.

"Naruto's reason is an SS-ranked secret; the penalty of exposing it is death." Kakashi watched his student's reaction carefully. Sakura became pale as she gaped at her teacher, but Sasuke remained unfazed. "That's why I can't tell you, but I will say that if he isn't found by the end of this week he will be written up as a C-ranked missing ninja and would therefore become a target for other shinobi's. You will also be assigned a new teammate and continue on with your lives."

Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, but Sasuke showed no reaction at all. _Jeez does nothing faze him?_

"I'll be away looking for him in other villages this leaves you training by yourselves. See you in a few days, I hope." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke shrugged and turned his attention back towards his targets while Sakura stood still, staring at the spot Kakashi stood only moments before.

"Naruto…" She whispered.

* * *

**AN/** Hey, I know I've been away for a while… but as some of you may know I've been having some… problems lately. I just want you all to know that I'll try to write as much as I possibly can and as an apology I've written a longer chapter (5 pages! Can I get a; Woot! Woot!).

And I couldn't have done this without the help of _Azure Ending_. He's an amazing friend and beta! You are awesome, my friend! ^^ He helped me get back on my feet and I hope someday I could repay the favor. Oh, and if there's any Kingdom Hearts fans out there, take a look at his stories. ^^

Thank you for reading ^^


	8. Strength and Cruelty

**Chapter 7 – Strength and Cruelty**

The crescent moon was high within the blanket of darkness with blinking lights that dotted the surface until it met the ground. The only source of light came from the moon as it poured over the village and from households that have yet to fall asleep. The buildings casted looming shadows over the streets.

The silence was thick and it unnerved the young Hyuuga heiress who couldn't sleep. It was another one of _those _nights, where her dreams are being haunted by a blonde goofy boy. This time it wasn't of him being lost in the woods, no, it was much worse… It was his death.

Hinata shuddered as strong wind blew in from her window. Goosebumps coated her arms and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She wanted nothing more then to slam that window shut, but it gave her a sense of security. Without the calming breeze of the wind she wouldn't be able to keep those nightmares away.

She sighed and sat up. Her blanket fell and pooled in her lap as she wrapped her arms around herself. She had her eyes squeezed shut as she tried to picture a happy Naruto and pretend he's still here, sleeping in his apartment and will wake up with one of his cheery smiles. She imagined him strolling through the village, not caring about the whispers or glares, and wearing his giant grin.

Slowly Hinata unlatched her arms from her torso and peeled her eyes open. Her breathing was a bit ragged, but she managed to calm herself. She turned towards her open window and stared at the beauty that was Konoha. She hated the village for what they've done to Naruto, but it was her home and she could see the beauty within it.

_They'll find you, Naruto._ She thought as a small droplet slid from her right eye, down her cheek and dripped off her chin. _Kurenai-sensei won't give up… Neither will Kakashi-sensei and Asuma-sensei. _More tears followed the first. _Remember Naruto… You are loved, you just don't know it. _

Silent sobs racked through the heiress's body as she trembled. _I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry I was too much of a coward to do anything to help you!_

Small squeaks escaped Hinata as she sniffed with each sob. _I-I promise… I promise I will be stronger! I'll be stronger for you, Naruto! I'll never give up… That will be my nindo… My ninja way!_

That night the blue-haired heiress cried herself to sleep, but even as she slept she'd release a squeaking sob and her body would tremble as her mind dreamt of was for her to fulfill that promise.

* * *

Hinata woke up early the next morning and the first thing she did was look at her mirror and glared at the picture it sent back. She glared at her reflection. Her face was blotchy and swollen red because of her cries the night before and her eyes were still a fading bloodshot.

Hinata hated it. She's tired of crying… tired of being the weak one… there's only one thing she could do to change that.

She washed her face and dressed into her ninja gear. She walked out of her room and down the twisting halls to the kitchen; determination was set on her face. She will do this… No matter what happens... She won't back out.

Stopping outside the screen door that led to her kitchen, she took a shuddering breath and listened.

"Do you want more, dear?" Her mother's voice drifted through Hinata's ears, it comforted Hinata to hear her mother's gentle voice… but that wasn't the voice she was seeking.

"No… thank you." The voice that followed was rough and colder then the soft one of her mothers…

_Father…_

Another shuddering breath and Hinata slowly slid the screen out of her way, revealing herself to her family.

Her mother was, as usual, standing by the stove cooking breakfast as her father and sister sat at the table. Her sister, Hanabi, was eating her meal with her back straight and head held high. Her long black hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders. Father sat across from her with his back towards Hinata. He was tense, just as always, and showed no sign that he heard her come in.

"Oh! Good morning, Hinata." Mother called with a smile. "Sit down, your breakfast will be done soon."

"Good Morning." Hinata replied as she took her seat next to Hanabi, who nodded in greeting. Her father glanced her way then turned back to his reports.

Hinata fidgeted in her seat as she nervously glanced back and forth between her father and the table's smooth surface. She twiddled her fingers together and bit her lip. _It's now or never… Be brave… Never give up… My nindo, my ninja way!_

Hinata took in a deep breath and straightened her back as she turned towards her father with determination. "Father." She stated as an effort to get his attention. He grunted, but didn't look up from his papers. "Father… C-can I ask you something?"

Her mother placed a plate in front of Hinata and smiled warmly at her. It added to Hinata's will.

"Fine, what is it?" He said, slightly annoyed, as he looked up from his work and nearly glared towards Hinata with his piercing eyes.

"I-I…" Hinata drew in another breath through her nose as an image of a grinning blonde boy filled her thoughts. Her brow forwarded in confidence as she stood up and rounded the table until she reached her father.

Hiashi watched his eldest daughter with calculating eyes as he tried to understand her… strange tactics. In some way this was an improvement, but in his eyes; this was just the beginning.

When Hinata reached her father, all eyes were on her. The pressure was suffocating, but she will suffer through it… She has to.

Slowly she went down on her knees and bowed to her father. "Father… I ask you to teach me. Become my sensei and teach me the secrets of our family jutsu… help me become stronger and turn me into a worthy kunoichi of the leaf. Please Father…" She lifted her head and met his glaring eyes. "It's my nindo to never give up, my ninja way. I promise you, Father, I will no longer be a burden on your hands."

Hinata's mother, Yugana, had tears in her eyes. Never has she been more proud of her daughter. Hanabi is her little prodigy, but she had always hoped that Hinata would believe in herself and make a bold move like she had just done… If Hiashi declines her, Yugana will make sure he never hears the end of it.

Hiashi, on the other hand, showed no sign of acceptance or reluctance, instead he was tense and cold as he stared his bowing daughter down.

Sweat gathered at the back of Hinata's neck as she had to grit her teeth in order not to shudder. She forced herself to meet his eyes and challenge him. If this was what it takes to get him to accept her, then this is what she will do.

After what felt like hours, Hiashi rose from his seat and turned his back to her. "Prove to me that you are not a burden… and then I will consider becoming your sensei." He then proceeded to walk towards the door.

Hinata hurried to her feet as she stared at her fathers retreating back. "But, Father! How do can I prove myself to you."

Hiashi stopped at the door; he slowly turned his head so Hinata can see his profile. "You must defeat Hanabi in a spar, then and only then will you have proven yourself. The spar will take place in three days time. It's best you prepare yourself, Hinata." With that said he turned his head and shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Lord Hokage, sir!" Shouted a blue bear masked ANBU who materialized, bowing, before the Hokage. Hiruzen stood by the large windows smoking his pipe as he watched over his village with a worried glint in his eyes. "I have news surrounding Naruto Uzumaki."

Hiruzen turned around and faced the bear-masked ninja. He walked up to his chair and sat down. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he signaled for the ninja to continue.

The bear-masked ninja stood up from his crouched position. "We have theory's that he has crossed the borders of the fire country. We don't know which country he has chosen to cross over to, but we are certain that he has left our borders.

And on further note; the ninja hounds led by Kakashi Hatake are pulling out of the investigation, even the Inuzuka's are considering dropping the search. They have reported the heavy scent of foxes within the forests and fear it."

Hiruzen gripped his pipe tightly as his eyes widened. "The foxes, they're coming out?"

"It seems so, my lord. This frightens the Inuzuka clan. Tsume says her nose burns by just sitting foot inside the forest." The Bear informed.

Hiruzen calmed his breathing as he sat back against his chair and released his pipe from his death grip. "I see…"

"Sir, if I may ask, do you have any theory on why the foxes are acting out. The hounds reported that it seems all the foxes are making themselves known; which is very strange behavior from a clan who prides themselves in their stealth. Does this have anything to do with the missing Jinchuuriki?"

Hiruzen heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I believe so… As you said, the fox clan is a very stealthy and cunning clan indeed. They would never show their selves unless something of great value is in it for them…Very cunning indeed." Slowly he opened his eyes shrunk deeper in his chair. "I fear that they have something hidden within their fur. Something we human's can not find out."

The Bear nodded and left in a swirl.

The elder Sarutobi spun his chair around to view out the window. Watching the blazing sun shine over his village always made him smile and feel some sort of pride… but now that feeling was absent, replaced by hate and regret. Minato had overestimated this village. People don't treat those who were… different with open arms and a loving smile. That's not how mankind is.

In the stone ages the mages wrote down man is a symbol for cruelty… This village has done many great things… but to treat a small defenseless boy like Naruto with such cruelty… it really made Hiruzen think.

Perhaps those mages were right… Perhaps mankind is symbolic for cruelty… for madness.

* * *

**AN/… Hey, you! **

**Yeah, you! See that button down there?**

…

**Good, now I want you to click on it…**

**And**** now leave a review…**

**OR ELSE NO NEW CHAPPY FOR YOOOU!**


	9. Suna's Monster

**Disclaimer: It has come to my notice that I haven't made a disclaimer yet O.o … Oh, well, better late then never, right?**

**Naruto and all of Naruto's characters do not belong to me. If they did then there'll be a whole lot more Gaara time! :P BELIEVE IT!**

**Oh, and I should also say that the only characters that are mine are the foxes. PawPaw and her stories came from a book called "**_**The Five Ancestors" **_**I absolutely love that book and I just had to find a way to mix it in (which, I'm proud to say, I succeeded in! Woo hoo!)**

**Alright! With****out further a due! I present The eight chapter of Over Crimson Tears! Suna's Monster!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Suna's Monster**

"Fokkusu Tandoku, the Kazekage will see you now." The receptionist called from her desk. A blonde haired ninja stood up from his seat on a bench that stretched across the barren room. How the girl receptionist can stand being in such a large empty room without losing her mind is beyond Naruto.

Kankoru stood as well and both boys walked up the steps towards the Kazekage's office. Kankoru stopped Naruto in front of the large doors. He breathed in a deep breath, much to Naruto's confusion, and pushed the heavy doors open.

The office was a lot like the Hokage's back at Konoha. It had a view over the village and a large desk, other then that there wasn't much else, except for a few items and papers littering the Kage's desk.

Kankoru placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shoved him forward. Naruto stumbled, but managed to regain his balance and bowed in respect in front of the sand Kage.

"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Kazekage." He said in the smoothest voice he could muster.

**Good, Kit, take it easy. Remember; Charm. **Naruto had to fight the urge to scowl in annoyance and kept his calm, collective mask on.

Unseen to the disguised missing ninja was the peeping kunoichi standing behind her father. Temari had just jumped through the open window to see what her father would say to the charming wanderer.

"Rise boy." The Kazekage called as he folded his arms over his chest and glared down at the wanderer. His Kage hat hung low on his head and casted threatening shadows across his face.

A wave of killing intent made Naruto want to shiver as he slowly rose from his crouched bowing position. He made himself look back into the older man's eyes with blank eyes.

"State your name and reason for intruded in this village." The Kazekage was a bit impressed by this boy's bravery, but also wondered if this boy was truly brave or just foolishly idiotic.

"My name is Fokkusu Tandoku and I am merely a wanderer. I have no real reason for being in your lovely village." Naruto's sky blue eyes smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "In all honesty I got lost in that desert and stumbled across this village by mistake. I must say your natural defense is very clever. I wouldn't have survived if I was out there longer then I was."

The Kazekage showed no reaction. He sat in utter silence as he studied the young boy in front of him. He didn't seem like a threat and if he was… what possible harm could he do? The boy was probably a D-rank, a C-ranked at the most… but that mask worried him a tad bit. What could a young boy like him be hiding?

"Take off the mask." The Kage demanded as his eyes narrowed in on the mask that covered the boy's mouth and nose.

Naruto- or in this case, Fokkusu tensed up as his hand fell from his neck. His eyes widened in shock and horror. If he were to take off the mask then his identity would be revealed.

Temari, on the other hand, was positively thrilled. _Finally! I get to see what's behind that mask! Oh, I bet he's even more of a cutie without it. _She thought as she bit her lip in anticipation. Even Kankuro was on edge at what he would see. The mask really made him question the boy.

Slowly, but surely, Naruto incognito gathered himself and smiled up at the Kage. "I'm sorry, Kazekage, but I will have to say no. You see I have these rather nasty scars on my cheeks and I'm really embarrassed by them."

The Kazekage glared at his answer while his two children huffed out in annoyance. Temari looked as though she wanted to step forward and yank that mask off, scars or not, and Kankuro was just disappointed.

"Very well...As they say every man has their secrets." The Kage finally said after a moment's silence, which made Naruto want to shout out in joy.

_I hate being Fokkusu! He's no fun! _Naruto sulked as he physically smiled up at the Kage by using his eyes. "Indeed, my lord."

**Stop complaining. I rather like this side of you; much calmer and collected. It suits you.**

Naruto mentally scowled. _I'm starting to hate you too._

The Kyuubi said nothing in return which in turn made Naruto snap back into the real world and focus on what the Kazekage was about to say.

"How long do you plan on staying in the village?"

"I was travelling towards the Village Hidden in the Stones, but I fear that a bad sand storm is coming in three days time." This information wasn't anything Naruto had discovered on his own. The Kyuubi had felt the change in weather and informed the young nuke ninja about this matter. "I'd rather not risk my life by travelling aimlessly through the desert."

"Are you asking us to send some of our shinobi with you?" The Kage raised an eyebrow at the boy while in the background Temari was practically jumping where she stood. She stared at the blonde with hope as she prayed his answer was yes. Maybe then it will be her squad who'd guide him through the desert.

But, of course, as luck would have it; the blonde shinobi firmly shook his head no in reply.

"No, sir. I am quite capable of protecting myself. What I ask is your permission for staying in your village until the storm dies down."

"You do understand that some sand storms can last for days, right?" Again, the Kage was skeptical. There was something strange about this boy and the insignia on his headband didn't cease his worries either. It was the same sign as the one on his monstrous son's forehead. If this boy was a demon then there's no way that the Kage would allow him into this village.

His daughter, though, was filled with hope. She wished that this storm would take it's time and rage all it wanted, as long as it held the cutie here. Maybe then she'd get to know him and that would lead to something else… besides… boy's here are so dull and they're all cowards.

"I am highly aware, sir."

"Very well…" The Kage still had his suspicion, but the boy had said nothing that would be used against him, so what other choice did he have? "You have my permission, but as soon as that storm has died you will have to leave, understood."

"Loud and clear my lord." Naruto bowed before turning around and leaving the Kage's office.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he flopped down onto the inn's bed. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but it beats sleeping in a cave!

When he left the Kazekage office he headed directly to a random inn. He would've gone to a restaurant, but the Kyuubi reminded him that in order to eat he had to take off his mask and that was a big no-no on his part.

And so, here he was, in a small inn waiting for room service to come up with his meal.

Naruto sighed as he untied his headband and let it drop from his forehead to the hard floor with a cloud clatter. He raked a hand through his shaggy hair and scratched his scalp. He slowly fingered the mask.

"It doesn't bother me anymore… but I do want to take it off." He muttered out-loud as his fingers gripped the edge of his mask.

**You're safe for now, Kit. **

Drawing in a deep breathe, he slowly started peeling the mask down.

But, as if on cue; a knock sounded from outside his door followed by a feminine cry of "Room Service!"

Naruto's yanked his hand away from his mask and breathed heavily. If the hostess had waited for just a few more minutes, he's face would've been revealed. He was lucky that she hadn't just barged in like so many others.

"Come in." He shouted as he bent down to pick up the headband. He heard the door slide open as the hostess came in. She started to set the table up with his meal; he couldn't really see her due to the fact that his back was turned towards her.

He had discarded his coat when he came in and was left only in his formfitting vest that was attached to his mask. He may have been young, but he was very fit for his age. He stood up from his position on the bed and stretched, flexing his muscle and popping some joints. He didn't notice the lack of noise from behind him as he released a loud grunt.

He turned around lazily only to find that it was a very young girl serving him. She had to be around his age or younger and she wore a blush that reminded him of Hinata. She was staring at him and it made him fidget.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked as he started walking to her. Her gaze never left him as he moved, which mad him even more uncomfortable. "You're all red. Maybe you should lie down or something."

When he reached her he touched her shoulder and laid a hand on her forehead, which in turn made her go crimson red.

"N-no s-sir. I-I'm fine. I-I'm sorry for s-staring!" She stuttered as she turned her head away from the blonde and finished her work with amazing speed. She then bolted from the room, her entire face stained red.

Naruto was left with his hands raised and eyebrows up to his hairline as he wondered what the heck just happened. Kyuubi grunted at his prison's stupidity and oblivion.

It only took Naruto a moment to shrug it off and then turn to his food with hungry eyes. "Finally!" He tore down his mask and then dug into his meal.

**Kit! **Kyuubi shrieked making Naruto snap his head up. Noodles hung from his mouth as he dropped the bowl and stood up. He was quick to slip into a fighting stance and study the room, noodles still hanging and dripping.

"What? Danger? Where?" Naruto mumbled through the mouthful of noodles, successfully managing not to let the precious noodles fall.

**Relax; I just felt the other Jinchuuriki's chakra. Look out the window. **

Naruto groaned and slurped in the cold noodles. He started to wonder if he could hurt the nine-tails by punching himself in the stomach…

**Now's not the time to be foolish, boy. Pull up your mask and look out that damn window!**

"Fine damn fox." He muttered as he pulled up his mask and approached the window. He suddenly felt it, the wave of killing intent coming from beyond that window.

Naruto suddenly felt unsure if he wanted to look. The killing intent was strong, but the tension of cold glares was thicker. Naruto knew this feeling well…

He drew in a deep, shaky breath and tore the curtain aside. He studied the street.

The civilians were all at a standstill, even the children had stopped playing to glare. The cold glaring eyes were starring at one direction, and for once… It wasn't at him. The silence was thick as the wind blew.

Slowly Naruto turned his head to see what those villagers were glaring at. His mind played through the most hideous faces; faces with long gashes, fangs, chunks soaked in blood. They were vicious with eyes that thirst for blood and death. Why else would those villages treat anyone with so much cruelty it was bad at Konoha, but this… this was worse.

But no, that's not what he saw at all. Those villages weren't glaring at a monstrous face. The red-headed, short, boy didn't look monstrous at all. The wave of killing intent came from him and Naruto couldn't blame him, it did make him wonder though…

The red head was walking down the street, his gaze wasn't really directed at anything and he looked bored with his arms firmly crossed across his chest. The gorge on his back seemed weightless and that bother Naruto… How strong did this kid have to be in order to carry that thing?

But what really caught Naruto's sight was the insignia on his forehead. It read love, the same as his headband PawPaw had given him…

Naruto casted a worried glance at the headband that lay abandoned on his bed. PawPaw couldn't have known about the red-head… could she? She's been known to be mysterious and has great knowledge of things beyond his reach… but could she have known about this Jinchuuriki…

**Impossible.**

Naruto shook his head and turned back to the window. The strange boy had stopped walking, but coincidently he stopped in front of Naruto's inn… more accurately he stopped in front of Naruto's window. This made Naruto bite down on his breath as he waited for the boy to do something.

In slow movement the red-head turned his head and tilted it up to catch Naruto's eyes. Both Jinchuuriki stared at each other. He wasn't glaring, but that cold and empty look in the red-head's pale green eyes caused Naruto to feel unnerved and he desperately fought the urge to fidget.

Sweat began to gather at the back of Naruto's neck as the boys' staring contest grew on. The civilians stood and watched in silence as they glared. The silence was thick and suffocating, but to break the eye contact felt wrong. Naruto had vowed to save this boy… and save this boy he will.

He knew… Naruto knew he was staring into the cold dead eyes of Suna's monster… And he didn't give a damn.

Just like Konoha, this village will pay for their sins as well… That was the silent, invisible agreement between the fox and raccoon.

* * *

**Review please.**

**Criticism are diamonds and gold ^^**


	10. Training

**Chapter 9 - Training**

Hinata woke up bright and early the day after her frightening confrontation with her father. She had been fidgeting all day long, but trained none the less. She had asked Kiba and Shino to assist her in her training. All three of them spent that day sparring, 2 against 1; that one being Hinata.

She released a soft groan as she stretched out her tired limbs, popping the joints. Her body ached and she noticed that a few bruises dotted her arms from where she blocked the oncoming attacks. She flinched when she twisted her body a certain way and a wave of pain shot through her from her stomach. She was upset that she didn't block Kiba's roundhouse kick in time and suffered the consequences.

She knew that she had a lot of ground to cover before she could even think about fighting Hanabi. Her sister was a prodigy after all… What chance did Hinata have? There was no way she could defeat her… Perhaps that's what her father wanted…

Hinata shook her head wildly, banishing such thoughts from her mind. With that type of attitude there was no way she could possibly win! She will fight Hanabi and she will be the victor… hopefully.

Hinata sighed heavily. It was no use arguing with herself over this matter. All she had to do was raise her head and train. Train to be stronger, train to never give up to live up to her nindo.

"And to be worthy of befriending Naruto." She whispered softly as she glanced out the open window by her bed. A beautiful orange hue stretched across the sky as the early morning sun began to awaken from its night rest. She allowed a soft smile to grace her features at the thought of the blonde goofball as she yanked off her bed sheets and climbed out of bed.

After a quick shower, she dressed herself in her ninja attire and rushed out. She ran through the maze-like corridors, through the kitchen – where she stopped and took a piece of toast- and out the door.

_I'll train like there's no tomorrow. Kiba, Shino don't hold back. Fight me like a real opponent. That's what Hanabi will do. _She thought as she raced through the village. She was not a courageous person nor was she strong, but she will not let anything get in the way of her goal. She will become stronger. She will follow her ninja way.

It didn't take long to arrive at her teams assigned training grounds, but when she got there she saw that she was the first one there. It must've been earlier then she had thought… Did she even check the time?

She tilted her head up and saw that the orange hue has yet to leave the sky and the sun was still rising.

She sighed and shook her head at her eagerness. Kiba and Shino were probably still asleep.

She smiled softly as she slid into the Hyuuga stance for tai-jutsu. For now, she'll practice the movement in tai-chi. (For those who don't know what tai-chi I; it's a sort of martial arts that is preformed with the outmost of patience and is very slow.)

It wasn't long until Shino came into the clearing. His presence went unnoticed by the young Hyuuga, who was striking an unseen opponent with precaution and strength. Her movements were precise and slow.

Shino felt a prideful watching his teammate. He could see just how far along her training has come and was glad to have been there for her.

Shino stayed in the trees, covered by the overhanging growth and shadows. He hoped Hinata would notice his presence, it shouldn't be so hard. He was, after all, her teammate.

An hour later and she had still not noticed. Shino sat on the branch, sulking.

_How can she not notice my presence? How long have I been here? Does she know I'm here and just chooses to ignore me? I bet if I were Naruto she would've noticed right away._

Suddenly Hinata's body went rigid as she turned her head, her eyes scanning the area. She looked much like an alerted deer, searching for any danger.

Hope flared in Shino's chest as he watched her with excitement. Could it be that she finally took notice to him?

But, alas, his hope deflated as disappointment took its place. Her vision never even turned towards him as her eyes stopped on one particular spot on a lightly rustling bush.

"Good morning Kiba, Akamaru." Hinata said cheerfully as she brought her feet together and straighten her back.

"Morning Hinata!" Replied a dark voice followed by a light bark as a boy with a furry hooded jacket stepped out of the bushes with a small white dog on his head. He was grinning a toothy grin revealing his fangs. "You're here pretty early, hope you got some training done."

Hinata nodded eagerly as she shyly smiled at the taller boy. "Of course, I've been training on my tai-jutsu."

Kiba chuckled and patted Hinata's head. "That's great, Hinata! Hey, where's Shino?" Kiba asked as quickly glanced around. Hinata shrugged in reply.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him."

"That's weird, he's usually an early riser." Akamaru barked in agreement.

"I've been here all along and none of you noticed." Shino's calm and collective voice sounded through the area. Kiba turned franticly around trying to find the source while Hinata calmly turned her body towards the direction she heard the voice come from. She tilted her head back and spotted Shino up in the trees.

"Oh, Good Morning Shino." Hinata greeted with a short bow.

Kiba swirled around and found Shino. He scowled at the white coated figure sitting on the tree branch with a dark cloud over his head. Shino looked intimidating, but it was something Kiba had grown use to… all right, he wasn't used to it exactly… but right then he was feeling annoyed and frustrated.

"What are you doing hiding up there? Why can't you just 'make yourself known' by walking into the clearing instead of sneaking up on us? It's creepy!" Kiba shouted as he jabbed a finger in Shino's direction.

Shino paid Kiba no mind as he turned towards Hinata. "You noticed Kiba's presence straight away, but you couldn't detect mine at all and I've been here for more then an hour." He sulked.

Hinata sweat-dropped as panic began to bubble in her chest. She bowed several times while shouting. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Shino jumped off his branch and waved her off. "Be more aware of your surroundings next time." He said coldly as he strolled up to his teammates. "Now… What shall we train on today?"

* * *

"Eyyaaaa" Hinata screamed as she sunk to her knees and jerked forward. Her chest heaved with every breath as sweat trickled down her body. Her vision blurred as she clutched the grass in her fists. A blazing pain on her lower back indicated where she was struck.

"Hinata!" Kiba hollered as he jumped out of his position in the trees. He and Shino were attacking her from different angle in order to train her Byakugan, but Kiba accidently shot a kunai at her blind spot, hitting the target perfectly.

Hinata whimpered as she reached behind and yanked out the deeply imbedded kunai. Blood gushed out of her wound causing her to scream out in pain. Kiba hurried over to her while yanking off his fur hooded sweater. When he reached her he pushed his sweater onto the bleeding wound and gather the small girl in his arms.

"Oh, damn! I'm so sorry, Hinata." He said frantically as he added more pressure on her wound.

"Kiba, relax. Stressing over her will do her no good." Shino calmly said as he suddenly appeared in front of him. Kiba nearly jumped five feet in the air by his teammate's unexpected appearance, but remained still.

"Don't you have any bugs that will heal her?" He snarled as he looked up at the bug-user, who in turn nodded and started to gather his bugs.

Hinata was shifting between reality and dream. Every time she closed her eyes she'd see one of the many things she desired; Acceptance, from both her father and a certain blonde haired fool. She lusted after it, but knew that it wasn't going to be an easy task.

But then she'd open her eyes and feel the pain from the kunai. It was mind numbing for something so minor. She was a ninja and she couldn't even take this? That isn't right for a ninja. Our jobs are dangerous. We use our bodies to protect those we hold precious and to those who are innocent. We strike to kill. What kind of ninja was she if she couldn't even take this?

"I'm not a very good ninja." She whispered softly, not fully aware of her words. She thought that was still in a dream and she spoke so softly it was nearly impossible to hear, but Kiba and his heighted senses heard her loud and clear.

He growled softly as he looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms. He had removed his sweater from the wound in order for Shino to heal her with his strange bugs, but he still held her in his arms as support. Her comment about her ninja skills rattled him and he felt like shaking her by the shoulders and scolding her on her stupidity.

"Of course you're a good ninja, you idiot girl. This was an severe injury and could happen in battle easily. Don't be ashamed, stupid." He snarled at her with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Shino didn't move his head, but under his glasses, his eyes rolled up and starred at his canine-like teammate as his beloved bugs worked to heal Hinata. He hadn't heard what Hinata had said and was wondering rather Kiba had finally snapped and lost his mind.

* * *

There! I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter with Hinata, please tell me what you think. My beta said I really had Hinata's character down, buuut I feel like I'm a bit too… rough with her, ya know? So please tell me what you think!

Thank you! ^^


	11. Preparations

**I dedicate this chapter to my awesome Beta and My sister. For inspiring me to continue writing and for giving me the ideas to write! Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Preparations**

_I shouldn't have done it! _The blue-haired Hyuuga heiress thought as her small frame shook with anticipation. She was pacing around her room in the early morning, still clad in her nightclothes and her cropped hair stuck out in bedhead. _Why did I spoke against my father? I'm not strong, I'm not brave, I'm nothing like Kurenai-sensei. _

Hinata was on the verge of pulling out her hair. She twiddled her fingers as her thoughts grew more and more depressing. Her heart pounded against her ribcage and she found it harder to breath.

_What if I lose against her? What will father think of me then? Surely, he'd only find me even more shameful and a bigger disappointment then I was before..._

Suddenly Hinata stiffened. Her eyes widened as her pupils dilated. The horrible realization of the it all dawned upon her. The terrible truth that can tear her life apart and all she had worked for...

_If I lose against Hanabi... Father would disown me..._

Tears gathered in Hinata's eyes as her breathing became ragged. If she were to be disowned then she'd have to live on the streets. People here in Konoha may seem honest from the outside, but they can truly be judgmental with no understanding of any situation. There will be no kindness because of her status. An Outcast of the Hyuuga clan is shown great shame. Who would want to take in someone like that?

_I will have to win.. Otherwise, I won't survive out in this cruel world... I'm not like **him.**_

Hinata's knees gave in and she fell hard onto the wooden floor. The wound she had received from yesterday's training ached painfully. She gently lifted her shirt up and inspected the bandages that were wrapped firmly around her waist. The wound was on her back and so she couldn't see if it had opened or not, but she saw that the bandages were still a crispy white.

She sighed in relief as she allowed her shirt to fall back into place and stood up. Her legs felt wobbly as she made her way to her bed.

She collapsed onto her bed as she swallowed down her tears. Memories of _**him**_arose within her frantic mind. She was thinking about him more and more each day. When he left others thought he was a coward, but she never did. She saw it as courageous. Only the brave would defy against their elders to do what they deem right...

_And that was what I did when I spoke against Father... _Hinata thought with a gasp. She slowly sat up and glanced out the window. The sun shone brightly down on Konohagakure as a slight breeze blew through the trees. Small black spots jump over the roofs of the buildings, shinobi's getting an early start on their daily lives.

Her eyes swept across the village. There was the Great Hokage tower and it's monument, the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Training arenas, the academy...

Something caught Hinata's eye by the academy. Her vision zoomed in on the academy and saw a small board connected by two thick ropes that tied around a brach of a large tree. The board swung gently in the breeze in waiting for someone to come. In Hinata's eyes it seemed lonely and barren.

Without _**him**_ the swing seat was just an ordinary swing. At first glance you wouldn't see the small boy that used to sit on it with his head bowed or feel the sad faint presence of said boy. Only a handful of people can remember him there and treated that swing with respect, and Hinata was proud to say she was apart of that small crowd who remembered. She would always see his image on that swing set.

That courageous boy, who truly believed he would one day become Hokage.

A soft smile graced Hinata's features as she remembered his catchphrase, which many people would've thought was his nindo...

_**"It's my nindo to never give up," **_Hinata's past words echoed through her mind as the memory of confronting her father surfaced to her mind.**_ "my ninja way. I promise you, Father, I will no longer be a burden on your hands." _**

Hinata clenched her teeth together as she slowly crawled out of her bed. She approached her closet and tore the doors open. Her eyes blazed with determination. To never give up, groveling as she did was giving up. She gave up on her promise to no longer be a burden. She gave up on trying to become as great a kunoichi as her beloved sensei.

She needed to have her thoughts straight and believe in her abilities. Just like _**him**_.

"Believe it." She whispered as she pulled on her ninja gear and bolted out the door.

Tomorrow she will face her sister head on, no matter what.

* * *

Hinata sighed heavily as she walked down the long, buzzing streets of Konoha. She slipped by herds of civilians without catching anyone's eye, not like anyone would've cared anyhow. Her head was bent as her eyes were trained on her feet and ground. She evaded people by sidestepping skillfully as soon as she saw there own shoes come into sight, a habit of hers for when she was deep in thought.

The morning had managed to cheer her up somewhat to gather the courage to go downstairs and have breakfast with her family, but as soon as she saw Hanabi and her father leave the table to train her courage deflated. With Hanabi training directly under her father, Hinata stood no chance against her in tomorrows match. How would she be able to par with someone who already has more training than her?

A dark cloud hovered above the heiress and those who passed made sure to stir clear of the depressed girl.

Tears gathered at the corners of Hinata's eyes as her thoughts tormented her mind. She crossed her arms across her chest tightly and hugged herself while she shut her eyes.

_I'll never win against my sister... I'll never get fathers approval. _

Hinata hugged herself tighter as a single tear escaped her eye. She snuffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve.

Suddenly she collided with a small, yet strong force which in turned cause Hinata to fall onto her bottom. Dazed she shook her head and looked up, an apology ready on her lips, which fell when she saw the person she had bumped into.

"What do you think you're doing? Bumping into an old lady like that?, You should be as- Oh! Why if it isn't Hinata Hyuuga. How are you dear? You seem distracted." PawPaw said as she shifted the bags from her right hand to her left and then proceeded to extend it toward the fallen girl. "Come on, dear. I'll treat you to a delicious snack and you can tell me about all your troubles."

Hinata looked at the elderly woman with large eyes, unsure of what to do.

_PawPaw... She's the village's greatest seamstress, although her healing abilities are great. She was also very close to Naruto... If there's anyone who would know what happened to him it would be she. PawPaw is such a kind soul... Maybe she would not judge me for my weakness. Could I trust her?_

Hinata slowly raised a shaking hand and grabbed the elderly woman's hand. PawPaw smile kindly and heaved the small girl to her feet with a throaty grunt. Hinata squeaked but rightened herself quickly and smiled timidly back towards the woman.

"Thank you, PawPaw-san." She said with a low bow.

PawPaw waved her bony hand at her in denial. "No honorifics, makes me feel old." She shot a toothy grin at the blushing girl. "Now, make yourself useful and take a few of these bags. You gotta earn that snack, you know!" She cackled lightly as she shoved her bags into Hinata's arms and began to walk away.

Surprised by the woman's behavior, Hinata unknowingly cradled the bags in her arms and followed her bold elder.

* * *

Hinata awkwardly sat at the wooden table inside the small, fabric filled house that belonged to the kind elder, PawPaw. She glanced round and noticed that she had several chair scattered around the small one roomed apartment. Pictures of various people hung on her walls and she saw that the woman grew many herbs on her windowsills as well as within pots.

PawPaw was in the kitchen making those snacks she had promised. She had left Hinata in the livingroom with a cheerful; "Make yourself at home!, and then proceeded into the kitchen. Hinata placed herself by the small table that was surrounded by chair of various colors and sizes. It seemed like the woman was often accompanied by others and did not care of sets.

_If Father saw this he'd see it as shameful and a waste. _She thought grimly and then shook her head. Her father was the last thing she wanted on her mind. The torment of him is too much to handle right now. She needed to focus. That's what she must do in order to defeat her sister.

With a sigh, Hinata glanced around the small room once more. Her eyes roamed over the chair and potted herbs, but then stopped on a wall full of portraits. Hinata hasitly drew her gaze away from them, believing that she was intruding something private.

Her eyes drifted back towards the portraits with a sudden curiousity. Not many knew all too much of the seamstress and now was Hinata's chance to learn more of her past. Just one look wouldn't hurt. A quick peak at one or portraits should be satsisfying enough.

The chair scraped against the wooden floorboards as Hinata stood. In a panic Hinata quickly sat back down, her face flushin red withing seconds.

_What was I thinking? Those pictures could very well be PawPaw's entire life story! What right do I have to look at them?_

"You're not allergic to anything, right dear?" PawPaw's kind and cracked voice shouted from the kitchen.

Hinata swallowed down a shreik and denied any allergies. PawPaw humphed in contentment and then began to scramble around in the kitchen.

Hinata's thoughts went back to the portraits and she finally agreed that it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peak at the portraits. It wasn't as though PawPaw would punish her for being curious, right?

Slowly Hinata stood up and approached the wall. Once in front of the wall, she quickly counted how many portraits there were; 8. Her gaze landed on the first one far to the right. It was the oldest picture that had browned and turned crisped with age.

It showed a rather large group of people, all in various shapes and sizes wearing ancient kimonos. Several of them were bald and positioned themselves in strange ways. There were 18 people squeezed into the painted canvas. PawPaw was right in the middle next to a rather oddly built man with a long body and short arms and legs.

On either side of the pair stood children of the ages between 12-16, Hinata would guess. There was a large boy with a shaven head that had a smaller boy around his neck resembling a monky, the large boy seemed irritated and was ready to throw the other one off of him.

Next to them stood a close couple. The girl was beautiful with shoulder length brown hair and pale skin while the boy was lanky with thick black hair and carried a snake that peeked out of his robe opening, his eyes were closed but he gazed down at the girl in an affectionate way. His arm around her waste pulled her closer to him.

The next child was hand holding the hand of a hideous boy with a green carvings on his face. The child was a sweet looking boy with big ears and an opened mouth, indicating that he was chatting with those near him. The carved boy was fearful with a blank face. He resembled a dragon. Hinata leaned in slightly and noticed that a sharp tooth was sticking out of the boys mouth, the boy must've sharped his teeth in order to get it as it was.

Those behind them were all adults. There was a hairy man that was laughing at a smaller man that was being carried by the scruff by a giant man. The smaller man was pouting and by had his arms crossed across his chest as the giant one dangled him a few feet off the ground above the children's heads. The hairy one was nearly doubled over in laughter as he clung onto another big man who was grinning towards the two. A woman had her arms crossed and was fighting off a smile.

In front of PawPaw sat a man in a dog position with his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. PawPaw and the odd man were grinning down at the dog like man.

There was another gently woman at the far side of the portrait. She was behind the carved boy. She was smiling fondly towards the scary looking boy and had her hand on his shoulder. Hinata squinted and then she saw the slight resemblance between the two. Their eyes were the same, she must've been his mother.

The last one on the picture was a pale boy with round eyes. He was gazing sadly towards the brown-haired girl, perhaps he was a past lover of sorts?

Hinata stood back and stared at the portrait with wonder. Were they PawPaw's family? Where are they now? Dead?

"They're not dead if you think that, well, not all of them." PawPaw said from across the room.

Hinata jumped 3 feet in the air as all the color in her cheeks drained. Once she landed she proceeded to bow low and yelled out her apologies.

PawPaw chuckled at the girls antics and placed the tray of steaming goodies on top of the table. "You did nothing wrong, girl. You youngsters are so curious now a days!" She smiled as she approached the bowed girl. "Now get up, the story behind that photo would have to be told another day. Now it's time we focused on you. Tell me all your problems and I will help to the best of my abilities." She smiled gently as she took Hinata's hand within her own.

She dragged Hinata to the table and pushed her into a chair. She poured tea into two cups and handed one over to the shy girl who was shifting around awkwardly in her seat. Hinata accepted the cup with a soft 'thank you' and sipped it slowly. PawPaw sat down with a sigh and sipped her tea while taking up one of the pastries on the tray. She then pushed the tray towards Hinata.

"Go on, Dear. Tell me what's bothering you." PawPaw said softly as she took a bite from the pastry.

Tears filled Hinata's eyes as she broke down in front of the elder. She confessed all her thoughts and torments, avoiding her secret admirement of a certain blonde knucklehead, and even told her about her training and the strikes she took from her teammates.

When all was said and done, PawPaw slowly stood up and left the room, without saying a word. Hinata was left confused and heartbroken, thinking that the woman had abandoned her. Hinata cried and buried her face in her arms.

_I can't trust anyone anymore. _

"Where's the wound? I have a speacial remedy that would heal the wound within 10 hours. It will help you in you battle tomorrow." PawPaw's voice come from above her, making Hinata shoot her head up and gaze at the woman standing above her. She nodded anxiously and stood up. She turned around and lifted her shirt, revealing that white bandages that covered her midsection. "Oh my, it's a good thing you ran into to me this morning. Your wound has opened up and has been bleeding. Amazing that you didn't feel it." PawPaw commented as she began to remove the bandages.

Hinata's eyes widened. She was usually very aware of her body. She would've known if her body was suffering... Unless her thoughts had been distracting her and blocked her body's functional needs.

Hinata remained quite and sat with her back straight as PawPaw worked on her. She flinched when PawPaw applied the remedy, but felt the affects instantly.

"There, that should be healed by morning!" PawPaw declared as she reapplied the clean bandages. "Don't move too much and you will be perfectly fine." She said as she sat down next to the young girl. "Your father will be proud of you, Hinata. You are one fine girl and you will grow into a strong kunoichi. Remember your nindo. Don't stray from your path as a Shinobi, alright? Even if you don't make it in your father's favor then I will personally train you in herbs and combat, though I am not one for fighting I will help. You understand me, Hinata Hyuuga?"

Hinata's eyes filled with tears as she threw herself into the elderly woman's embrace. "Yes, I do understand, PawPaw. Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

PawPaw smiled as her gaze landed on a photo on the wall of portraits. On the far left side was a new portrait of a sun-kissed blonde boy with a wide grin happily holding a kunai in his hand.

_She reminds me of you, Naruto Uzumaki. Perhaps love isn't all that far from you as you so believed. She'd be perfect for you, you'll see._

* * *

**AN/ Don't Kill Me, You've got your chapter! Be happy I had the inspiration to write it!**

** Oh, And does anyone do DeviantArt? I was thinking about loading this story up there as well, but I'd really like a cover for it. SO Can anyone pretty Please make one? I'll write a chapter in your favor!**

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for the foxes.***


	12. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I only own the fox clan. The rest isn't mine... Well, except for the plot maybe :P**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Confrontation**

Naruto awoke from his slumber with a long yawn and sat himself up, allowing the thin wool blanket to pool in his lap leaving his torso bare. He groggily scratched his back as he smacked his dry lips. His hair was in disarray and he wore no mask, revealing his whiskered face to the empty room.

"Ugh, I'm so hungry." He said with a frown and stood up. He stretched his arms high in the air with a groan, popping his stiff joints.

He cracked his neck by leaning it to one side just as a knock sounded from the slide doors.

"Good Morning, Mister Tandoku. I have your breakfast." A woman said as the door slowly began to slide open.

Realizing the danger of his situation, Naruto frantically searched for his mask. Seeing it on the far side of the room near the window made him leap for it with a crazed look in his eye. He hurried to yank it on and managed to turn around just when the maid entered.

"Ah, Good Morning, miss. Thank you very much for bringing me my breakfast." Fokkusu said as he casually began to approach the blushing maid. It was then that Naruto realized that he was still shirtless.

The maid stuttered as she gazed upon the young boys bare chest. The maid was about Naruto's age and was still as pure as pure could come. She was at a lost of what to do as she shakily held they tray of food.

_I'm shirtless! I'm shirtless, Damn it! Kyuubi, What should I do? _Naruto thought as he physically stood tall with his eyes smiling.

**Work with it. Charm your way out of this situation, Kit. Don't be a moron. **Kyuubi scoffed groggily. Naruto assumed that he had accidentally awoken Kyuubi from one of his deep slumbers and just got him angry.

_Oops_. He chuckled mentally.

"Oh my, I'm sorry." Fokkusu said as he walked toward his bag. "I wasn't really expecting anybody and it's hot out here, unlike what I'm used to." He explained with a simple wave of his hand as he began to search his bag for a shirt.

From behind him he heard the made shuffle in the room, breathing raggedly as she quickly placed the tray on his table. The young maid then began to set up his breakfast, every now and then glancing his way.

Fokkusu took his time looking for a shirt, scanning each shirt with a critical eye. He then settled for a plain white T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He turned around and raked his fingers through his hair. "Wow, that looks delicious." He said with his eyes smiling brightly.

The maid blushed as she deeply bowed, avoiding looking at the boy in front of her. "T-thank you, sir. P-please enjoy your breakfast." She said and then scrambled to get out of the room.

Once she left, Naruto began to ponder on why her gestures seemed... familiar and oddly cute, but then again... it would've been cuter on someone else.

Naruto shook his head and sat himself down on the cushion by the short table. He took off his mask and began to shovel food into his mouth with glee.

**You've sure got a gift, kid. You're charming one moment and the next you're... well, you're you. Ever thought about being an actor? **

Naruto choked on his food. "Did you just make a joke?" He coughed out as he then gulped down water.

**Don't be stupid. I'm the Kyuubi no Youko. I only make observations. **

"Sure sounded like a joke to me." Naruto grumbled as he dug into his food once again.

The Kyuubi's growl echoed within Naruto's mind scape making the boy in question flinch. Naruto shivered with remorse and braced himself for the lecture the Kyuubi is bound to give.

**You're insolence is insulting, boy! I may be trapped within your body, but I remain to be the greatest beast alive! I deserve to be treated with respect, you idiotic boy! Without me you wouldn't have gotten this far! Show me some respect otherwise I will not give you any more of my guidance. I will not lend you my chakra in your time of need. Do you understand me, boy? I am not a foe you want to have against you.**

Naruto sulked as he spun his fork around between his fingers. This wasn't the first rant the Kyuubi had given him, but every time he was lectured he always felt lousy.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he finished up his breakfast. The Kyuubi growled in annoyance but remained silent.

After eating Naruto pulled up his mask and dressed. The coat was still heavy, but it was a familiar weight upon the young boy's shoulders. In a few more days he'd be able to start training normally without stumbling, or at least that was the plan.

Naruto groaned lightly, the coat he could understand, but why does the headband and pant need to have hidden weights as well? He was just glad that PawPaw had hidden a pair of inner pants that slung to his legs and held the weights so that the outer appeared baggy and light.

The headband was an annoyance. His head felt heavy and the fabric coated metal itched against his forehead. The hidden weights there was the metal that held the kanji. PawPaw knew how to make things appear lighter then what they seemed to be.

**The old hag was good for something at least.** The Kyuubi had said after they're discovery of the weights locations.

Naruto grunted as he tied the headband onto his forehead. He rolled his neck to adjust towards the extra weight. "I don't think I'm ever gonna get use to all these weights." he groaned as he approached the sliding doors.

The Kyuubi huffed and grunted in reply, but said nothing.

Naruto slid the door open with a soft chuckle. _Seems like I made fluffy angry._

A growl rumbled trough Naruto's mind scape.

* * *

Hinata drew in a shaky breath as her body tingled with anticipation. The day she has anxiously been waiting for has finally come.

She exhales slowly. Her body shuddering with the coming breath.

This was the day her destiny would be decided. Her father would either exile, as she so believed, or promote her. She would prove her strength and earn the honor of being her fathers apprentice.

Another breath raked through the young girl's body.

_Even if you don't make it in your father's favor then I will personally train you... _Will PawPaw go through on her promise if all goes wrong? Or will she, like many others, turn her back towards Hinata with her nose in the air?

_Never... Never will I turn my back on someone who needs me! _Naruto's voice yelled as a wave of nostalgia wafted over Hinata. She couldn't exactly pinpoint when she had heard him, but it was a line that lifted her spirits high above the ground. And, somewhere in her mind, she knew that some of his enthusiasm came from PawPaw. The old woman would never turn her back to Hinata.

Guilt washed over Hinata in waves. It saddened her to think such thoughts upon the old kind hearted woman. She should have never questioned the woman's words. PawPaw was one who committed herself wholeheartedly and never regretted her decisions.

Hinata squeezed her eyes shut and controlled her breathing. Now was not the time to doubt herself. Not now when just beyond the traditional Japanese doors awaited her father and sister. She could feel their chakra. She could feel her sister flaring her chakra as she waited. Hanabi was ready for the fight.

So was Hinata.

Another breath and slowly she reached over and pulled the slide door out of her way. A blinding light embraced her as she entered the arena of her destiny.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly as he walked through the streets of Suna. The feeling of eyes following him didn't bother him, for once. It felt refreshing having a curious gaze upon him then one full of hate. Their eyes didn't hold any sort of resentments, a very refreshing change.

A lazy smile stretched across the blondes masked face, but he managed to make his eyes seem indifferent.

He strolled past merchants selling their products and everyday citizens rushing to get to their jobs. Every now and then he'd notice a sand shinobi or two jumping through the village or watching the citizens within the shadows.

He rolled his neck and heard a loud crack. _This headband is killing me, I swear if it wasn't PawPaw who gave it to me I'd throw this thing out a long time ago. _Naruto groaned as he rolled his head to the other side and cracked the joint there.

**Quite complaining. Try to find that blonde kunoichi. I believe she and the jinchuuriki are related in some way. **

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted behind his mask. _I don't like that girl, she creeps me out. _

**And you call yourself a ninja? What kind of shinobi fears a female? **

Naruto ignored the voice of the beast and stretched his arms high above his head then folded them behind his head and leaned back while he continued to walk. He glanced around the street and took note of the calm atmosphere surrounding the village.

Naruto didn't like it. It was disturbing to be in a place with such incredible structure and calm atmosphere. Back in Konoha, where ever he went their eyes followed him with hatred. Never knowing why they hated him ate him from the inside, but now he knows it was because of the one thing that helps him now. Because of the beast within him they all hated him.

And it's the same here, only this time he stood on the shadowed side of the scene while the red headed boy stood in the spotlight.

Naruto glared at the fake atmosphere. This calm aura was a lie. These citizens feared that boy because of the beast he most likely didn't choose to hold. They feared him, but at the same time hated him and pushed him into solitude.

His eyes narrowed to slits as a small amount of Killer intent escaped him. The by-passers glanced at him with wide eyes then quickly walked away to avoid any violence. Naruto was too far gone in his thoughts to notice.

**Brat! You're ruining your image as Fokkusu. Control your emotions, Kit. **The Kyuubi growled loudly, breaking through the mess of thoughts littering Naruto's mind.

The growl disrupted Naruto's thoughts, breaking him out of his trance. He blinked and the killing intent vanished. He stopped in his steps and glanced around. People looked at him with concern and a hint of fear.

He gulped and summoned Fokkusu to the surface.

Fokkusu smiled in apology using his eyes and waved it off.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in my thoughts... I just got a bit emotional at times. I didn't mean to scare any of you." He bowed and then continued walking. He walked briskly towards a turn in the street and into an alley. He went straight into the shadows and sagged against the wall as Naruto returned to his body.

"I don't like this village." He whispered as he slid down the wall and sat on the hot sandy ground. The Sand storm he had predicted was about to hit some time today. It's be best to return to the hotel and block the windows, but something was pulling him out.

He sighed as he leaned his head back and looked up at the sky. A roof partly blocked his view, but he could still see the pulsing sun and blue skies with fluffy white clouds. Right there, in the clouds. That's true peace and harmony.

Right there in the clouds was absolute bliss. No people to judge you. No sadness and hatred. Just the clouds and the blue blue sky.

Slowly Naruto closed his eyes and allowed his mind to fly into the sky with glee. He breathed deeply and a small smile crossed his face.

**Kit, He's here...**

Naruto eyes opened the moment the Kyuubi spoke. He felt a large amount of killing intent coming from the narrow opening of the alley. Naruto gulped as he stared at the dark outline of a person against the white light that poured in from the busy streets. The figure seemed disfigured with the giant gourd on the small-sized person's back. Naruto could just barely make out the hint of red through the blinding light. There was just one adjective Naruto could use to describe the boy's impression on him...

Creepy!

"You're not who you say you are." The person called out.

Naruto felt tremors running down his spine. Even his voice was creepy! Like a mixture between a croak and a growl... and laced with the intent to kill.

"I'm sorry? Have we met before?" _No, I would've remembered someone this creepy! What's the guy's deal? _Naruto inwardly thought as Fokkusu physically took over and stood up from his lazy position against the wall. Brushing the dirt off him nonchalantly.

**You idiot! That's the one-tail's container, remember? You had a stare down with him the other day.**

_Wait that was him? Now I get why the villagers moved out of his way! This guy is so creepy!_

"No. We haven't." The creepy boy continued. "But Mother says that you are not who you say you are. There's something... different about you. It's frustrating for her, not knowing." The boy took a few steps into the alley and away from the bright light. His features were more pronounced in the dim alley. No eyebrows with black rings around his eyes and a tattoo with the Kanji for love was seen high on the left-side of his forehead.

_That Kanji... That's the same one PawPaw engraved on the headband she gave me..._

**Don't think about that now, you've got other things to worry about! That boy will not hesitate to strike. The one-tailed has already convinced the boy that it's his mother and is whispering what the boy wants and doesn't want. Shukaku has always been demanding and she loathes me for being on top while she's on the bottom. Pathetic beast, but a beast non the less.**

_So, should I tell him who I am and what I am? Can I trust this guy?_

"Mother? I don't know many people from this village, but perhaps I've met her on my travels. What's her name? Wouldn't want someone getting frustrated about me, now would I?" Fokkusu lied as he smiled with his eyes in an oblivious manner. Until he knew he could trust him, he'll have to make up a distraction for now.

The boy looked confused though. He had tilted his head to the side and one of his eyes were slightly more narrow then the other, if he were to have eyebrows one of them would have been high while the other would push his eyelid a tad bit lower.

"You know not who Mother is, but she knows you. She knows you're not who you say you are. She says that your chakra system is strange... as though it was being enhanced. She doesn't like it." The boys croaky, growl-like voice creeped Naruto out immensely, but Fokkusu was cool in the situation – which helped Naruto out a lot, since he felt like running to the hills screaming.

"My chakra system? My, maybe I should go get that checked out, huh?" Fokkusu cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes in a smile like fashion. "Wouldn't want it to fail on me in the middle of a battle.

**You can tell him...** The Kyuubi snarled silently. Naruto guessed that the banter was beginning to wear him out.

_Are you sure?_ Naruto thought as a few droplets of sweat began to form at the back of his neck. With his eyes closed he felt vulnerable and with the blast of Killing intent being shot at him the feeling increased.

**Remember, Kit; the boy is just like you and I believe that he could be a strong ally, if you could get his trust that is. He's suffering is a bit different then yours, though I don't know how. He's strong, but he has a weakness. I want you to find out that weakness and use it to your advantage. Get his trust and you gain an strong ally.**

Naruto felt like crying. The guy was creepy and the Kyuubi was telling him to befriend him? How can anyone become friends with someone that creepy.

_Do I have to?_ Naruto inwardly whined.

The Kyuubi growled loudly and suddenly Naruto felt himself being pulled into his mind; into an old memory.

_There he was. His younger self, sitting alone on the old tattered swing that hung from the large tree in front of the academy. His head was hung as his small hands held onto the swings rope with an iron grip, his knuckles tuning white with the strength behind it. His small thin shoulders shook while quiet sniffles and sobs escaped the young boy. The dirt beneath him was slightly damp with a puddle of his tears. His skinny knees and arms were exposed, having thrown on a pair of shorts and a T-shirt before he left his home. Scabs traced his knees and bruises of various sizes covered his skin. _

_The older Naruto watched himself with sad eyes, remembering the feeling of abandonment and pain caused him to want to slide down to his knees and sob. No boy should have to suffer that... No person should suffer that, no matter what they've done._

_The scene shifted. Younger Naruto suddenly began to shrink as the scene faded behind him into a black abyss. The young Naruto continued to cry as eyes began to pop out around him. Glaring at him with hatred and resentment. Their whispering were loud in his ears. _

"_There's that beast of a boy. Look at him crying like that. Does he think he'll get attention?"_

"_That monster. In my opinion I think they should get rid of him. Exile him or lock him up somewhere."_

"_We're not suppose to talk about it, but I agree."_

"_Monster."_

"_Animal."_

"_Beast."_

_'No!' Naruto wanted to yell to his defense, but no sound came out of his mouth. 'No! I am not a monster!'_

"_I am not a monster." The younger Naruto suddenly whispered, his small frail voice breaking through their torturous whispers. "I am not a monster." He repeated as he slowly raised his head. "I will become Hokage, then they'll see..." His eyes locked with the older Naruto's eyes, swollen and red but burned with a promise. "They will all see." He swore as his eyes narrowed in a glare._

**Do you see, Kit? That was your past. How do you think the one-tail's container feels? Don't tell me you forgot about what they made you feel. Don't you remember; The abandonment...**

The scene shifted once again and Naruto was back in his own, sewer-like mind scape in front of Kyuubi's cage. The Kyuubi was looking through the cage bars with menacing eyes.

**The pain...**

Naruto gulped as guilt filled his body and tears rimmed his eyes.

**Those eyes...**

"What's your real name?" The red-headed boy's croaky growl voice shattered Naruto's image and pulled him back to reality. He noticed that throughout his zoned out moment the boy and he had been starring at each other.

Naruto swallowed down his tears and forced Fokkusu back.

A Confession had to be made.

_I'll be the friend that I didn't have. _

* * *

Hiruzen sighed heavily as he placed his elbows on top of his desk and interlaced his fingers before him then leaned his chin against his intertwined fingers. His eyes were told an old and tiresome story as his posture slacked into a lazy arched back. At that moment; he looked nothing like the great Hokage his people believed he was.

The heavy doors to his office opened and in walked the old seamstress, guarded by two Anbu, who were assigned to watch her, walked by her side. The Seamstress supported her weight on a cane, one she rarely uses, but managed to straighten her back with her nose in the air.

The woman was viewed fondly by many and held high standards within the council. Hiruzen always enjoyed having tea with the woman and listening to her stories, she was a good friend to him.

And it's a damn shame to have to have her stand before him in an accusation. The council may have had respect for her, but their suspicion over her kindness to Naruto was vicious.

That council built of citizens didn't sit well with him. Most of them were civilians and has never even been in battle. They say they know what's best for the village, then wouldn't that mean that they want to look out for _all _civilians.

"My lord, the seamstress has been retrieved." The eagle masked Anbu reported as he and his companion, the bear, waited for further orders. Hizuren waved his hand in dismiss and the two Anbu disappeared in a whirl of leaves and wind, but weren't too far away.

Hiruzen and PawPaw stared at one another, daring the other to break the silence. He knew that she was already analyzing the situation. He looked her over and noticed the she really had no use of the cane, it was as though it was merely there for appearance.

Finally PawPaw grinned and kicked the cane off the floor and laid it behind her neck, as a cocky swordsmen with his sword would do. "I was wondering when you and the council were gonna call me. Whatcha you gonna do, Hiruzen? Torture information out of me? Well, I can tell you now that you'd only waste your time. Naruto told me nothing." Her eyes grew sad as she remembered the missing boy. "He told me nothing. He just up and left. And I blame this village!"

She glared at him, but her eyes were not directed to his. She was glaring at the village that was shown in the wide windows behind him. "I'm not surprised that he left. I would've done the same thing."

Hizuren sighed as he watched his old friend. Her eyes burning with sadness and anger. As her name states, she was truly like a grandmother. It's not a wonder she's protect of Naruto, whom she sees as one of her many grandsons. He wasn't at all surprised by her reaction.

"I called you here to ask If you knew anything about the alarming number of foxes being spotted, even within the village walls. I am not accusing you of having taken part in Naruto's disappearance." He lied, he could see that she was lying as well. The Hokage already knew she was a part of Naruto's escape, but he didn't call her out on it. PawPaw was smart and calling her out would be like diving head first in a shark tank. It was a risk the third Hokage couldn't take.

"Hmph, I see. Can't say I haven't noticed. The foxes have gone haywire lately, but I'm sorry to say I haven't got a clue. My friend hasn't visited me for a while now and so I haven't gotten any information yet." She said as she swung her cane down and leaned on it once again, looking frail and old.

"The foxes are making me worried. Kakashi's dogs can't get a good scent trail. The smell of foxes is too strong."

"My, that does sound bad. I'm sorry I can't be of any help."

"Indeed." He answered and sat back in his chair. "Other matters aside, would you join me in a game of shogi and some tea?"

PawPaw smile as she nodded. "I'd be honored, Hiruzen."

* * *

**AN/ **Hey! Thank you so much for your reviews. I really love all of you! If it wasn't for you guys and my awesome Beta then I wouldn't have the inspiration to write, and I love writing... What a liberating feeling, ey? ^^ And so I'd like to dedicate this chapter to those who has stuck by me through the hard months and when I was struggling with the chapters. To those who cheered me up and helped me so much.

And YOU know who you are ^^

Oh, and to conclude this note I would like to get your opinions. I was thinking about making this story into a bit of crossover, but it won't interfere with the story's plot. I figured since PawPaw has gotten quite a fanbase I would also like to introduce a few of my favorite characters from the book. Oh, yeah, and I won't be switching it to the crossover category, I just don't see it necessary, but if some of you are against it... Please notify me.

And so I will put up a Poll up on my profile titled; The Introduction of PawPaw's friends. Yes or No?

Again, thank you!

I promise to have my next chapter up before my birthday! I'll be the last chapter of my 15 year life. Then the one after that will be the firts of my 16 year life... hope that made sense! Hahaha, Catch y'all later!


	13. Surprises

**Chapter 12 – Surprises**

"Kyaa!" The scream rang out across the forest clad training grounds. "Kya! Kya!" A tree shook in the distance and the sound of it being beaten sounded with the roars of a male's frustration. "Kyaa!" Birds squawked and flew out of their hiding places within the safety of the trees.

Perspiration dripped off of Iruka as he swung his body backwards and released a high kick on to the tree's trunk. The tree groaned in warning and Iruka hurried to jump back as the tree fell forward and landed with a loud bang. It's branches swayed as the dirt swirled around in clouds. Iruka coughed as he waved the dirt away.

Swearing silently Iruka jumped over the tree and walked towards his belongings, spinning the bandages off his bleeding knuckles. His bare torso was sleek with sweat and his hair was in disarray. Dark bags hung from his eyes heavily as his complexion was pale, despite the hours he'd spent training beneath the scolding sun.

He huffed as he knelt down and picked up his towel. He dried himself off before shrugging on his shirt and tugging off his ponytail to fix it up once again. He sighed as he collapsed next to his bag and sipped on his water canteen. Iruka re-bandaged his sore knuckles and examined the damaged scenery.

Other then the fallen tree there wasn't much that Iruka had damaged with his fists. A few boulders were drilled into the ground and dented while some trees held a few unnatural dents.

He lend his back against the trunk of a tree and finished bandaging his knuckles, sticking the end with a small needle. He tilted his head up and stared at the calm skies with fluffy white clouds.

The academy had a free day due to so many instructors out on missions. Another worrying thought was the increase in missions. Those foxes are everywhere and they're causing panic in the villages. A fox was a sign of bad luck many seems to believe, especially this black fox that has been spotted in the villages. Konoha shinobis are forced to aid in calming the riots. The whole land of Fire is depending on the shinobis at this moment and the Hokage is more busy than normal.

Iruka glared at the sky. All of this isn't natural. It isn't normal and most of all it isn't right. _When did all this chaos begin? And why?_

Iruka's eyes widened in realization and disbelief. _It couldn't possibly have anything to do with... No, impossible. He has no idea about it... but then why..._

He quickly shook his head and stood up, ignoring his shaking knees and arms. He picked up his bag and swung it on his back. Once secure that the bag was on his back and the shaking had subsided he began to slowly walk through the woods on his way home, pondering on a question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to.

_What happened to him?_

It haunted the poor teacher with worry and anxiety. Never knowing what happened to his lonely pupil and not being there to stop it. Surely, someone must know the events of that night. Naruto is a slippery kid, but he couldn't possibly have runaway without someone knowing about it... But who?

Other then Iruka himself the one person who Naruto held dear to him was PawPaw, but the old woman has already shown her grief and surprise when he came to deliver the news. He remembered how she broke down in tears after hearing about his disappearance and then he saw the anger in her eyes as she ranted about the village's cruelty.

No, The old seamstress is just as robbed of knowledge as he was...

But then who could've helped him? Other then the Hokage himself, and Iruka knew that it wasn't him, there was no one is.

_Unless..._

Iruka halted as a sudden thought struck him with wide eyes.

_No... Impossible... She couldn't have helped him... But then again... It would've been a good choice. No one would guess it if they weren't looking at this in the right angle. She admired him greatly and would've done just about anything for him. Naruto was an knucklehead, but he was clever when he wanted to be. He may have asked her for help and she'd grant it without hesitation..._

_Hinata Hyuuga... _Iruka shook his head and suddenly felt sickened by the sheer thought of accusation. Of course it couldn't be her. Hinata was too shy to come up with a plan like that and, from what Iruka has seen, she couldn't be within Naruto's presence without blushing and then falling over unconscious, poor girl.

Iruka sighed heavily and hung his head in disappointment while resuming his stride. This is getting out of hand, the not knowing. Every possible option is easily deflected with a hand wave. Naruto was clever enough to choose his allies carefully.

_Well, in all honesty he didn't have many allies to help him. Kakashi wouldn't possibly know, he's out there now looking for him and I bet Sakura and Sasuke have no idea where Naruto is._

A rustle from a nearby bush interrupted Iruka's thoughts, alerting him immediately. He reacted instinctively by pulling out a kunai and raising a hand in the direction of the sound. His eyes hardened as he searched the area. It was then he saw them, shining brightly beneath the dark shrubs.

A set of sky blue eyes.

Iruka's eyes softened when he recognized those eyes and a sudden name plunged into his mind that made him lower his kunai and hand. The name escaped his mouth before he could deny it and it came out as a shocked whisper.

"Naruto..."

The eyes tilted to the side and studied him with curiosity. The creature slowly moved forward and Iruka saw the creatures outline brightening in the dark. Turning from shades of gray into snow white in the sun. The eyes attached to the body looked up at him curiously with its small head tilted to the side.

A fox.

A white fox, still a pup according to its small size and curious nature. It posed no threat and Iruka allowed his kunai to be sheathed once again. He knelt down in front of the fox who shied away, but did not run.

"Are you lost, pup? Can't you find your way home?" He asked it knowing the pup could never answer.

The white fox pup sat down and stared up at him. It's eyes shined with innocence as it stared. Iruka couldn't stop the smile that stretched across his face as he recognized the look. After all, he had a blonde pupil who'd look up at things in much the same manner.

"You remind me of someone. He was always curious too." Iruka commented as he smiled at the fox pup. "If you ever see him, tell him Iruka-sensei misses him, alright?"

The fox blinked and then, to Iruka's surprise, it nodded and bolted into the shrubs. Iruka stared after it in disbelief. Slowly he stood up and blinked, glancing down at his bandaged wrapped hands and then up at the blazing sun.

"I've been out here too long." he concluded softly.

* * *

Hinata stepped into the bright garden holding her breath. She refrained from lifting her hand to block the blazing sun and continued to walk forward. Forcing her back to straighten and carried her chin high. Her shy nature will not come in the way of her destined path. She will face the upcoming battle with her head high and back straight.

_Never Give Up..._

Two figures stood in the middle of the bare garden. Hinata's eyes instantly met the ones on the larger figure then darted over to the smaller one. Her sister looked so small and frail next to her father. Her long hair swung behind her in time with the wind and she didn't bother to push it out of her face. Despite her small frame she stood tall and proud, like a true fighter and the prodigy she is.

She ignored him the best she could as she stood in front of Hanabi. The sisters made eye contact and silently challenged the other. Hinata's eyes were soft and hesitant, but Hanabi's showed promise, a fearsome promise that she was going to be the victor.

The wind blew by silently and carried the two Hyuuga's long hair with them in the air and ruffled Hinata's cropped hairstyle. They didn't react and the silence was suffocating.

"Prove to me that you are ready to take me on as your sensei." He announced finally and stepped away. He jumped onto the roof of one of the surrounding building and stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes as hard as ever.

Hanabi slid into the Hyuuga Tai-jutsu stance and activated her Byakugan. Hinata followed suit and suddenly the collision began with both girls glowing with loaded chakra.

Hanabi was the first to attack with a quick jab towards her opponents head. Hinata bobbed and aimed an uppercut toward Hanabi's stomach only to have it deflected.

The fight picked up speed and the two Hyuuga daughters were mere blurs. Their fists darting as they moved and blocked. Hinata felt her adrenaline pumping through her body as she evaded and struck. Her chakra loaded fists darting back and forth and followed the rhythm of the fight.

Hanabi's eyes never left Hinata as she avoided strike after strike and gave back what she got in tenfold. She looked nothing like the frail 7 year old girl many would presumed she was. She was quick on her feet and never dropped her guard.

Which was a disadvantage on Hinata's part.

Frustration and exhaustion bubbled in Hinata's chest as she panted heavily. She forced her body to keep up the pace, barely weaving through a dead on punch to the face.

_Never Give Up_

It was then she felt it, the stinging pain on her back where Kiba's kunai had punctured her during their training session. The medicine PawPaw had given her wore off and now the pain came to take it's revenge. This was another big disadvantage on Hinata's part and she couldn't help but worry about re-opening the wound.

The fight had to end.

And Hinata was determined to be it's victor.

_Never Give Up_

Hinata jumped back, her hands posed in front of her in a chopping formation and her legs spread apart with her knees bent. She straightened her back and narrowed her eyes. Her sister did the same.

Both panted as they re-charged their chakra. Their eyes pure white as the veins around them made themselves known. Hinata studied her sister as her sister studied her. By the slight widening of Hanabi's eyes did Hinata know that she saw her weakness, the pain.

"I-I will not give up." She panted, wincing slightly at the building pain. "I-I'm not weak, Hanabi. I-I will follow my nindo. E-even if it leads to my very death." She gritted her teeth and pounced. Her hand, charged with chakra, following behind her; glowing white. She ran and once she was in range, she struck, aiming for just to the side of Hanabi's heart.

Hanabi on the other hand twisted her body, following Hinata's movement and shot an uppercut into Hinata's solar plexus.

_Never give up..._

Hinata coughed and stumbled backwards. Her body trembled as she fought against the nausea and the will to faint. She coughed and specks of blood spewed out of her mouth. Her knees buckled and she collapsed onto the ground, hand covering her mouth as the coughing continued.

A shadow fell over her and she slowly tilted her head up. There stood Hanabi, her hair shadowing her eyes while her fists were tightly tied. The seven year old girl didn't look frightening nor did she look innocent. Her appearance seemed as though she regretted something she had done, like a child who stubbornly refused to follow orders.

She loomed above the trembling agonized girl.

"You are my older sister." Hanabi mumbled. "I've known you all my life." She knelt down and sat on her knees in front of Hinata. "And never have I seen you like this. You may have lost this battle, sister, but I can tell you've changed." She whispered and slowly she looked Hinata in the eyes and Hinata saw the child her sister was. Hanabi was trained to never give up a fight, she was trained to fight until the end.

But the Hanabi Hinata saw was not the Hanabi who had been trained to do so much. She saw the little girl who wanted to look out for her sister, even if it meant loosing some pride.

Hinata shook her head as she tried to stand on her feet, but Hanabi placed her small hand on her shoulder and pushed her down. She then proceeded to stand up and face their father, Hinata was helpless to stop her.

_Never Give Up, Hanabi! Never Give Up!_

She stepped forward and bowed. "I withdraw from this fight."

* * *

**AN/** Hey! I've finished this chapter exactly one week before my birthday! Yey! A friend of mine, Cake Guy, has made a chocolate cake for my B-day and I share this virtual cake with all of you!

Enjoy!

R&R


	14. Visions

**Before you start reading this chapter, I just want to tell you guys...**

**Kony 2012! Save the Invisible Children! They deserve more! We see them now! They're visible! Down with Josef Kony! Down with the abuse and violence! Save Uganda! Save those children! Join the cause!**

**/37119711 Watch it, and you will understand**

* * *

**Chapter 13 - Visions**

_it's coming..._

Trees blurred as they rushed by, the wind screeched at an ear-piercing volume as the moon had long since disappeared behind the dark, taunting clouds.

_It's catching up to me, I don't have time!_

Long dark hair flapped wildly with the wind as feet pounded heavily on the forest ground, crushing twigs and leaves as they ran.

_I need to get away. I can't let it catch me!_

Small hands stretched forward, nimbly breaking off twigs or weak branches that got in the way.

_Safety, I must get to Safety. Where? Where is it?_

Roots poked out of the ground, shimmering in the dim light. The wind roared louder as the dark trees groaned and swayed hauntingly.

_It's so dark, there's no escape. There's no place safe!_

Tears brimmed in pale eyes as feet slammed harder and faster.

_Faster! I must run faster!_

Chakra forcefully pumped into legs, surrounding them in a dim pale light. Pearls of Perspiration dripped off smooth milky skin as feet ran with an unbelieving speed, soaring over roots and rocks, avoiding trees.

_It's still there. I can feel it! It's still following me!_

Panic bubbled at the throat.

_It's closer. It's dark aura is increasing! It's choking me._

A demonic growling erupted from the mocking shadows. Loud thuds of falling trees erected a shriek of anguish from the panic tight throat.

_It's here!_

An orange tail slithered out of the shadows blocking the path ahead. A scream escaped as legs tangled, desperate to stop before meeting the tail head on.

Another tail shot out of the shadows, wrapping itself around the waist tightly. Tears and screams filled the air as one by one tails shot out and captured the prey. Wrapping themselves around it with a choking grasp. 9 tails in total.

A deep chuckle sounded within the dark, dark night sky as crimson eyes opened in narrow slits with a long fox-like toothy smirk, reveling sharp fangs.

"Hinata Hyuuga." The mouth spoke, it's voice cold and threatening as it drawled out it's words.

"W-who are you?" Hinata shrieked as she struggled against the iron grip of the 9 tails.

"My, my. You have certainly grown into a fine young woman, or at least you will." It said as it continued to smirk.

It was toying with her, playing with her as if she was a prey and he was a predator. Fear. That's what she felt at that very moment. Fear for what he may do. Fear for what he may be.

"I-I have nothing you would want! Th-there's no reason to prey on me like this!" She was desperate now. Desperate to escape the tail's clutches. Where was her team when she needed them most?

It chuckled cold-heatedly as it started to morph. The crimson eyes and fox mouth disappeared from the sky and morphed into a large, thin fox. The tails connected to the body and she felt herself being lifted. The fox brought her up to his eye height and stared at her mockingly.

"Do you recognize me now, heir to the Hyuuga clan? Do you fear me? Aren't I terrifying?" It mocked as it tilted it's head to the side in amusement.

Hinata froze with terror. Connecting the dots within her mind she realized who she was dealing with.

Kyuubi, the nine-tailed beast. The one, she was taught, was killed by the fourth Hokage, who sacrificed his life to the that very deed.

_I-I am going to die._

Hinata closed her eyes as allowed the tears to fall more freely. She was now glad that her team wasn't there. If something were to happen to Kiba or Shino...

_I'm sorry, Kiba and Shino. I'm sorry I wasn't stronger. Father was right, I am a shame to the Hyuuga family. I only bring dishonor. This may just be a blessing in disguise._

She shakily bit her lip as she slowly opened her eyes and met the waiting eyes of the beast.

"I-If you are going to kill me, d-do it now." She whispered, her voice coursed from screaming.

The great, terrifying beast laughed. "Kill you? I can not kill you, yet. I am merely warning you. You're going to become an obstacle in my path. I see it fit to eliminate all futuristic obstacles, before it's too late. As you can see, young one, I mean you no harm at this moment." It drawled out as the tails loosened around her.

Hinata stared at the strange beast, her mouth failing to form words as her mind strained to understand what the beast meant.

Kyuubi waited patiently while watching her, but then it seemed to have grown tired of waiting and suddenly brought Hinata face-to-face with the bridge of his long nose.

"I have no patience for the likes of you _humans_. I want you to understand one thing, girl. Once you start seeing the foxes, then do not interfere with anything having to do with a blonde-haired idiot. That idiot won't help you, so there's no point in helping him. Do I make myself clear?"

Hinata could only manage a shaky nod, though she knew not of what the beast was saying.

Suddenly the beast disappeared as did it's tails and Hinata was falling. She screamed as she saw the cold hard ground getting near at a neck breaking pace.

_It lied!_ Was her last thought as she hit the ground.

* * *

Hinata sprang up from her bed. Sweat poured from her skin as she panted. Her eyes scanned the room, recognizing the walls and items. She was in her own room, on her own bed. She reached up and felt her hair, her fingers raked through the shortly cropped locks and she sighed in relief.

_It was only a dream_

She calmed her heart beats by breathing slow and deep. _It was only a dream, _her mind chanted as her eyes darted across the barren room, fore Hinata had no need for personal objects. She glanced towards her open closet, her usually neat and folded clothing had been raided and many of it laid in a pile at the foot of the tall closet.

Her mouth fell open in a silent gasp as she casted off he covers and threw her legs over the edge of her bed. She stood and ran to her closet, only to double over as a heated pain coursed through her body. She landed heavily on her knees and clutched her stomach.

_Wh-what happened to me?_

"I see you're awake." A voice said as the door slid open, allowing Hanabi to enter her room. The small girl hung back, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed. "I was worried that it was going to take a lot longer for you wake up." She sneered slightly, her long hair swaying behind her, covering her right eye.

Hinata panted lightly as she looked up at her only sibling. She felt a pang of envy from seeing her, looking so proud at such a young age. She quickly suppressed it.

"Ha-hanabi? What happened?" Hinata asked, her voice hoarse as she forced her body to stand. Her right arm wrapped itself across her stomach as she leaned on the bed corner with her left.

"You don't remember?" Hanabi answered with a question and tilted her head to the side, her visible eyebrow rising. "You shouldn't be out of bed, you know." She calmly entered the room and held out her small unscathed hand. "You need to rest, you were foolish to fight when hurt. I would have thought you were smarter then to fight with an injury, sister." Hanabi curled ever so slightly up in a smirk. She grasped Hinata's forearm and led her to the bed.

"The fight? Th-that's right, we fought. You won." Hinata's eyes fell to the wooden floor, shoulders slumping as full realization hit her with full force. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She tilted her head lower and allowed her bangs to cover her eyes.

Hanabi's ghost of a smirk fell, leaving her expression blank as she placed her small hand on Hinata's shoulder. "No, sister. I didn't."

Hinata's body tensed as her sister's words sunk in. If Hanabi didn't win, then the victor was herself? Impossible, Hanabi had taken her down... unless there was something that happened afterwards? Something Hinata had forgotten.

Hinata's head shot up as her eyes seeked out those of her sister. She stared into the familiar pale eyes, searching for truth in the possible fantasy she had revealed.

_Never Give Up, Hanabi! Never Give Up!_

"Y-you withdrew. Y-you gave up the fight... W-why?" Hinata asked, her eyes searching desperately for answers in the pale orbs that belonged to her younger sister. "F-father was watching. W-why would you give up? You should n-never give up, H-Hanabi-san."

Hanabi shook her head and pushed her long hair out of her eyes. "It was an unfair fight. Father has taught me that in an honorable fight both opponents should be in full health and able-bodied. You were not." Her eyes glanced down to Hinata's spine. "You were hurt."

Hinata blushed as she remembered the injury. "It was an a-accident, I-I was careless during training."

Hanabi nodded once as she stood up and walked towards the door opening. "Father wants to talk to you. Dress and go to his office." She called over her shoulder as she headed towards the rooms exit, but before she slid the door shut Hanabi glanced back towards Hinata. "I'm sorry about the mess. I didn't know which clothing you slept in." Hanabi turned to slide the door shut, but stopped mid way, pausing in her actions as a sudden thought struck her young mind. "Oh, and next time we spar I want you to know that I won't go easy on you." She smirked as she slid the door shut.

Hinata was left alone in her room, frozen with amazement and shock.

* * *

"My name... My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am a nuke-ninja, once from the Leaf village; Konohagakure" Naruto whispered, boldly looking into the red-head's lonely pale green eyes. "I'm like you." He stated as he stepped closer. "I'm different and I'm alone." He reached up and pulled off his mask. "I have marks, just like you." He revealed his scared cheeks.

The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde's whiskered cheeks. Naruto could see the wheels in his head turning as he connected the dots together.

A moment of silence fell between the two boys, thick and heavy. Naruto wiped away the few tears that had escaped harshly while standing his ground. The guy may be creepy, but no one deserves to live alone.

Finally the silence lifted as the boy spoke. "You're the run away ninja that was reported yesterday morning." His eyes narrowed as he stared coldly.

Naruto fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze, but his voice couldn't be trusted, and so he nodded.

"I am ordered to turn you in, your village wants you." The boy stepped forward.

Naruto jerked back, anger rolling off of him in waves as his breaths came out jagged. "No! I refuse! After what I just told you, you're still going to turn me in? What have I done to you?" Naruto snarled as his fists tightened with betrayal.

The red-head cocked his head to the side. He stopped moving and waited until Naruto's breathing calmed. "I have no intention of turning you in, Uzumaki." His cold voice stated as he crossed his arms over his chest, his gorge shifted with the movement. "My name is Gaara no Sabaku, a shinobi of the Sand."

Naruto relaxed and loosened up from his protective stance. He was relieved to be able to trust him now. At least now, he was no longer alone.

"Gaara no Sabaku... You must be related to that kunoichi... Temari?" Naruto pulled up his mask, adjusting it so that he was able to breathe properly without the fabric getting in the way while at the same time trying to ease the tension.

"We share a father, but I don't see her, or Kankuro as my siblings." Gaara stated coldly as he glared.

Naruto felt the shivers crawl up his spine at that. _I trust him... but he still creeps me out!_

"Well, it can't be that bad, can it? They seem like good people." Naruto said. There goes the whole concept of asking. _Gaara sure is hard to win over. _

Gaara remained stoic as he answered. "If they are, I wouldn't know. Mother says having a family means knowing how to love, I know not of love. Love is an emotion I am cursed to never have."

Naruto remembered PawPaw. Her gentle warm smile and countless stories of another world. Her unnecessary crane wracking him over the head when he was being dumb. Her croaking laugh. The old hag was a grandmother to him. She was kind to him when no one else was... She was there for him. She taught him how to feel...

Naruto raised a hand to his forehead, he felt the hard metal plate of his headband and a small smile graced his features, unseen beneath the black mask. "That's not true." Naruto said as he tugged at the plate. He brought another hand behind his head to loosen the knot. "There is no curse that doesn't allow someone to not feel love." The plate fell onto his hand as the knot broke loose.

Naruto turned it over and stared at the kanji carved into it. He glanced up at the confused red-head who glared at him. Naruto smiled at him as he clutched the plate between his fingers and held it up. "A friend of mine gave me this." He said as he shook it, the fabric trailed down his arm. "She was a crazy old hag, but her words were true." He walked forward and stood in front of a bewildered Gaara. "When she gave me this, I was packed and ready to venture out on this journey."

"What does this have to do with me?" Gaara asked, puffing out his chest in a childish stubborn way.

Naruto let out a small laugh. "Cause it's as if she knew I was going to meet you. You see this kanji?"

"Hai. I know. It is marked onto my forehead to forever remind me that love is something I do not deserve."

Naruto shook his head. "Love is much more than that. PawPaw said and I quote: Love is the greatest weapon; for it can make a person want to fight. Love will make one stronger." Naruto paused as he mulled over the next words. His gaze hardened on Gaara as he realized that the next phrase was for him. "Go out there and find love, spread love to those who can't."

Naruto smiled as his throat clogged with emotion. "Fight for it, Gaara. Don't ever give yourself over to hatred."

Naruto watched as Gaara absorbed his words. What Naruto wasn't prepared for was Gaara turning and walking away. Not a word was said as he retreaded out of the ally and disappeared. Naruto stood stock-still for a while, not knowing what to do next.

Suddenly a roaring wind blew by and Naruto knew that the storm was coming, and it was coming fast. He left the ally and speed walked towards his inn.

**You did good, Kit. Give the one-tail some time.**

_Alright, Kyuubi._

* * *

Hinata stood outside the office door, her body shaking slightly with her nerves as she breathed deeply. She chanted her nindo silently to gain some sort of comfort, but even that didn't help her. She was scared to face her father. He'd most certainly disown her now.

"I know you're there, Hinata, come in."

Hinata drew in a deep breath and slowly slid the door open. "Y-you wanted me, F-father?" She asked as she shyly walked into the room, letting loose a low breath.

Her father sat at his desk. Paperwork stacked in neat piles were surrounding him, along with few of his personal belongings, such as awards and old family photographs.

"We have much to discuss. Now Hinata, what you're about to get yourself into is a long and hard process. You must know now that it isn't something you should take so lightly." He said as he crossed his arms on the desktop. His eyes bore holes into her as she stared at him with shocked eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, F-father, but I am not f-following." Hinata stuttered as she twirled her fingers nervously.

"You won the fight. I told you that if you won I'd take you up as my new apprentice. I never go back on my word." Her father stated as he then swiped his hand across the air and gestured to a chair that sat in front of his desk. "It's alright to sit, this is your home as well."

Hinata hesitantly sat down and stared at her father long and hard. "I won by default. There's no honor behind that." She whispered as her eyes fell to her feet, suddenly finding her shoes very fasenating.

"Very true, but there is honor behind standing up for what you want, despite all obstacles." Hinata's eyes widened slightly as the words triggered her memory.

_You're going to become an obstacle in my path. I see it fit to eliminate all futuristic obstacles, before it's too late. _It's voice echoed in her mind as she gulped down her fear.

"I saw the injury before the fight even started." Her father continued, oblivious towards Hinata's reaction. "I knew how the fight would end," Hinata looked up and gazed at her father in shock. "but I was intrigued when you didn't back out. You fought through it just for the chance to become my apprentice. Hinata, you are honorable. And you are ready to become a true Hyuuga." He stood up and walked around the desk. He stopped by Hinata's chair. "You're training starts tomorrow at dawn, do not be late." With that said and done, he strolled out of the office.

Hinata's lip quivered and tears brimmed her eyes as his words slowly connected together with Hinata's mind. Her father had not disowned her. He had complemented her. He had accepted her...

Hinata jumped up and ran through the house with glee. She ran out the front door of their estate and continued towards her team's training grounds.

_I've become stronger. Oh, Naruto, if only you could see me now. _She boldly thought as she for, once in her life, allowed herself to be proud of her accomplishment.

* * *

AN: Sorry about the long wait! I've been... distracted lately... Alright Alright, I've been Lazy... You guys should be thanking my friend (you know who you are) and my beta! Honestly, between school, training and being sick (sadly!) I just haven't had the time. I managed to squeeze this chapter from the darkest depths of my mind...

Long story short, I am just lazy!

LoVeItHaTeItReViEwIt!


	15. Questions

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto... I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction with OCs in the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Questions**

_Get up…_ A soft voice whispered, it sounded so gentle and caring while at the same time it was warm and light, as if it were floating through his mind.

_Please get up, I…want to talk to you before you leave. _He didn't want to get up. Something soft was beneath his head, it was the softest cushion he'd ever felt.

_Leave…I'm leaving?_In all honesty, he didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay with the voice, in it's safe haven.

_Don't leave just yet I have so much…so much I want to tell you._ The voice was pleading, it didn't sound right. The voice should never plead, it should be granted with endless wishes.

_I... I don't want to leave, do I? A voice this nice…wouldn't harm me like the others, would it? _

_Do you remember? _The voice sounded choked. It was anxious to deliver its message. Naruto wanted to open his eyes. He needed to see who this voice belonged to. It's familiar tone..._ When you saved me all those years ago?_ Who had he saved? Who?_ It was the day I started to realize…maybe even before that, that I was interested in you. I started…_

Naruto fought against his heavy eyelids. The voice was fading. He must see who it was before it disappeared.

Finally he managed to force his eyes open into a slight crack. The darkness suddenly turned into a blinding light and Naruto felt himself being sucked out of the room. He searched desperately for the voice, but it was gone.

But then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of navy-blue hair glisten in the light before he was pulled out of whatever peaceful haven he was in.

* * *

Hinata, at this time, was waking up from her dream. She sat up just as she felt a stray tear roll down her cheek, but it was one of joy.

_Even in my dreams you're still a knucklehead, I wonder…when will I see that smile of yours again? _She then proceeded to blush at her bold thoughts. A small smile graced her lips as she stood up. She absentmindedly dragged her fingers through her cropped hair as she glanced outside.

A cold shiver raced up her spine as she glanced out of the window and noticed the sun was slowly poking it's way out of its resting and showered the skies in a purple golden hue. Her heart was in her stomach as she hurriedly yanked out her ninja gear and rushed down.

_It's dawn, I'm going to be late!_

She skid down the corridors until she came to her destination. Her heart beating erratically and chest heaving with uneven breathing she stood in front of the sliding paper doors. She took a moment to gather herself before slowly grabbing onto the door. Her heart-rate increased as she felt tremours creeping up and down her backbone.

Her movements paused as she took another moment to collect her thoughts. Now wasn't the time to have her mind tormented by her negative thoughts, but knowing what's awaiting her on the other side was too much.

_I've come this far. _She thought bitterly as her hand shook. She watched as the paper trembled slightly. _I have no regrets. _She slowly began to pull the door aside. _I haven't allowed anyone to stop me. _Her breathing picked up as light began to swarm the room. _And I won't let my insecurities do so now. _She swallowed as she opened the doors fully. Stepping into their personal training ground she saw her father standing a few paces before her with his arms crossed behind his back.

He was waiting.

He was waiting for her to begin with their showing of respect.

Hinata got onto her knees and bent into a low bow. She met her fathers eyes to prove her strength and determination. He nodded at her and demanded her to rise.

_At this moment, I am unstoppable. _Hinata thought as she slid into a the Hyuuga tai-jutsu stance and awaited the first attack. _Never give up; I will follow my nindo for all time._

* * *

Naruto's eyes sprung open as she sat up from his bed. A cold sweat had formed on his forehead and his chest rose and fell rapidly with his panting breaths.

_Who was that?_

**You really don't know, do you?**

_What do you mean, you old fox!_

Comments like those made him wish the seal would weaken so he could actually hurt the kid. The Kyuubi wasn't a morning person and having the blonde idiot mentally shrieking at him only increasing his morning anger - Naruto won't know of this though.

**It means someone in that wretched town of yours has feelings strong enough to reach you in your dreams but this could possibly-**

_Someone that nice...Someone that nice to me... How is it... How is it that I never noticed it, her before... Would she be like PawPaw? Would she become part of me? if I had known-_

**You'd what, stay with them? You wouldn't be free then. PawPaw had helped you escape, only that old hag would do something so dangerous. But would the girl in your dream help you? You wouldn't be able to-**

_If I had known I would've stayed! I would've been there for that person I would've...it sounded like they needed me to be there with them! I help those who need me!_

**Females are always in need even in the likeness of demons. Females are annoying creatures in my opinion. Besides, you'd gain nothing by going back for just one person. You have gone too far, what would you gain?**

_Someone... who cares about me, someone who would've been there for **me, **a friend I could rely on someone who wouldn't let me leave because they'd need me just as much as I'd need them!_

Tears slid down his face his stoic face was beginning to crack and it was because of one dream, one simple dream

**She was controlling it, her feelings for you are so strong she was able to connect to you subconsciously through a meditative like sleep which not every ninja can do, the reason for her talking; probably because of a lucid dream.**

_Lucid...what's that? And why are you even telling me this?_

**So you'll stop breaking your cover, and understand that; after talking to her that I was right, I was completely right. As for lucid those are dreams your able to control because you are aware that your dreaming but if chakra is added into this equation they can actually enter others dreams, or have someone enter theirs.**

_Well then how...how would I go about doing this?_

The room got suddenly became silent. Naruto quickly realized he'd been sitting there for awhile and his body had become stiff. He dreaded to know what time it was, but he sat there waiting for his answer, even though he was starting to crave breakfast, he started to wonder if sand would get in his ramen around here or if they had an inside restaurants then he started to wonder if it'd even be better than Ichiraku. After a moment of pondering, he quickly shook his head of the ludicrous thought.

**You'd have to cut off my chakra in order for for the lucid dreaming to occur, since our chakra is mixed in together it'd be impossible for you to enter a lucid state without myself entering as well. and nether you nor I have the patience to sit through that.**

_What do you mean? Because our chakra mixes I can't control my dreams? What if I shrouded myself in a cloak of your chakra?_

**It would pull more of myself inside of this dream state, which I want no part of, you'd have to seal off my chakra completely for some time while asleep... Or perhaps, even for a second, to be able to speak to this girl, but it may never happen again.**

_How do I go about cutting off our connection_

**You're...serious aren't you?**

_I want to know more about her, I want to help her, I want to talk and laugh with her, and if it means cutting off our chakra flow for just a small amount of time, I'll do it._

**You really are an idiot aren't you?**

* * *

A timid knock sounded from the door as a soft voice called out. Naruto's mind reeled as he quickly stood up and faced the door. Legs spread apart, bent at the knees and armed with a kunai in each hand. His eyes were wide as he scanned the room for the sound that startled him.

Empty.

"Mister Tandoku, I am here to deliver your lunch. Nore had said that you slept in and missed breakfast, so I brought extra."

Naruto breathed heavily as he re-sheathed his kunai's and pulled on his large white cloak and mask. "Come in." He called as he adjusted his cloak to sit comfortably on his shoulders. The weights were literally a burden on his shoulders, but PawPaw gave them to him to help him in his training. Any gift from someone you love is worth to be cherished.

The maid cleared her throat awkwardly from outside the door. Naruto tilted his head to the side as he stared at the sliding doors with curiosity. "I'm sorry, sir, but my hands are a little full... Would you be so kind as to slide the door open for me?" She stammered from behind the thin paper door.

Naruto repressed the urge to laugh as he approached the door. He silently slid the door open and revealed the blushing maid, who indeed carried a rather large plate of food for him. There was a cart behind her that held more food then what was needed for any normal person. He smiled with his eyes as he politely took the plate out of her hands and stepped back in the room.

"Thank you for bringing me this glorious feast."

The maiden's blush deepened as she rushed to get the cart inside the room. She parked it by the low table that was located in the middle of the room and began placing the delicacies onto it in a stylish manner. Naruto had walked after her and placed the plate onto the center of the table.

"Y-you're lucky to have been a-asleep through the morning." Stuttered the maid as she refused to look up from her assignment of decorating the table with his meal. The way she stuttered her words struck a cord inside Naruto, what it was he did not know. And so he ignored it, hoping that the memorable feeling would just go away.

"Oh? And why is that?" Fukkusu was in control of Naruto's body. He sat down on his knees and leaned slightly over the table in order to catch the maid's eyes.

The maid's blush stained her cheeks, ears and neck. "W-well, t-there was a h-horrible sandstorm all morning. Our weather man says that the sandstorm won't lift for another 2 days. We are authorized to stay indoors."

Fukkusu pouted slightly, although he had already known of the sandstorm. "That's a shame. I will be leaving in 3 days." He sighed heavily. "That means I won't be able to see much of this artfully crafted village."

The maid dropped a bowl in her surprise. The bowl shattered on the floor, spilling it's contents everywhere. The thick noodles and broth was something Naruto was very familiar with seeing, and the sight of it's waste nearly broke him. He had never been happier about the mask then he had been at that moment. Seeing the massacre of the wasted ramen, Naruto's lip started to quiver as he forced back the tears.

_My ramen..._

"O-Oh! I-I am so s-sorry! P-please forgive me, Tandoku-sama!" The girl shouted as she hurriedly started to pick up the bowls scattered ramen while at the same time pulling out a rag from her servant skirt to dry up the ramen broth.

Seeing her carelessly dry up the broth was too painful and Naruto took this distraction to allow a moment of a freak out. His eyes streamed out tears and a snot-bubble began to form.

_My ramen... My precious ramen!_

**Pull yourself together, Kit. She's almost done.**

Naruto sniffled silently as he wiped his eyes and stood up from his spot at the other side of the table. He walked around the table and knelt down beside the furiously embarrassed and blushing maid. He began to scoop the broken particles into his hands, silently savoring the last of the remaining warmth of the ramen and praying for it to someday be resurrected.

The maid seemed not to have noticed at first, but when her hand collided with Naruto's she was forced to take note to his presence. She began spluttering and protesting against his help, but Naruto waved her off and threw away the last of the bowl. The girl had frozen with her shock and the rag hung limply in her hand, stained with broth.

Naruto gulped.

She was drying up the ramen blood...

He forced Fukkusu to resurface, his ramen was gone. He had a part to play.

Fukkusu gently took the rag from her hand and cleaned up the rest of the noodles and broth. He dumped the rag onto her cart and proceeded towards his heavily flourished meal.

"If you don't mind, can you be so kind as to mop up the floor? I really would hate for the room to smell like old ramen." Fukkusu said as he turned his head to watch her for her response.

_Ramen!_ Naruto inwardly whined. The kyuubi growled in response.

**Pull yourself together, dammit!**

The blushing maid snapped out of her trance and nodded her head in a robotic motion. She bit her lip and squirmed under Naruto's blue-eyed gaze. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." She said as she grabbed onto the cart and bolted for the door.

Once she was out of sight, Naruto immediately dropped his Fukkusu act and mask and threw himself over the food. Shoving everything within range into his mouth, barely chewing his food as it went down faster then water down a drain.

The food was devoured in a matter of minutes and in it's place was a round-bellied Naruto picking his teeth with a tooth pick. A goofy grin was on his lips as he rubbed his stomach. "Now that was some good grub!" Naruto exclaimed unconsciously.

"I'm glad you think so." A cold voice said from Naruto's doorway.

Naruto's head snapped towards the voice's owner, his not able to sit up due to his over-eaten state.

"Gaara..."

* * *

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Sakura called as she ran to catch up with her stoic classmate, who was walking down the busy morning streets of Konoha. He didn't bother to turn around or slow down for that matter. Deep in thought as he was with his head bent down slightly, she assumed that he just didn't hear her. "Sasuke!"

She managed to catch up with him and stepped in sync with him, a soft blush rose in her cheeks. "Hey, why didn't you slow down?" She pouted slightly.

Sasuke sighed and glanced up at her from the corner of his eye. "Hello, Sakura." He said cooly as he straightened his back. "Was there something you needed?"

The blush on her cheeks deepened as he looked at her. Her heart pounded in her ears. She quickly shook her head to clear her wandering thoughts. _Now's not the time for ogling him!_

"I-I" She cleared her throat. "I was just wondering if you've heard anything from Kakashi-senei... about Naruto...?" She shyly looked down at her shoes, finding them to be extraordinarily interesting at the moment.

"No, I haven't even seen Kakashi-sensei since he told us about searching for the dope." He said in a bored tone. No hint of worry or anxiously. "Why do you ask?"

Sakura gulped as she filtered through her answer. She didn't want to seem like a complete idiot in front of Sasuke, but at the same time she didn't want to seem clingy. "W-well, you're closer to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei then I am. I just figu-"

"I'm not close to the dope." Sasuke growled as he buried his hands in his pockets. "I don't care about what happens to him. In this world, you need to know how to survive on your own." He increased his pace, Sakura stumbled to keep up.

"B-but he's our teammate! I may find him annoying at times, but we were taught to work together through thick and thin." Sakura stammered as she tried to sound sure of her reasoning. She hated disagreeing with Sasuke, but Kakashi-sensei had taught them to stick together; all three of them.

Sasuke stopped mid stride as his back suddenly tensed. Sakura stood a bit behind him and waited with baited breath for Sasuke's answer. The clattering of objects in markets and voices of the citizens were the only sound she could hear.

"Do you miss him?" His answer was soft and barely audible. Had Sakura not strained her ears in her anxiety for his answer she would've missed his question.

Sakura spluttered for a moment, her eyes wide as she tried to decipher his words. "Wh-what?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side, he watched her from the corner of his eye. "Do you miss him?" He replied calmly.

Sakura stared, wide eyed, at the waiting boy whom unknowingly had her heart. His eyes pierced through her and she wanted nothing more then to move away from their intense gaze, unfortunately... She was their target.

She swallowed her saliva to moisten her desert dry throat. "N-no, of course not. I-it's just that we've gotten to know each others strengths and weaknesses... If Naruto isn't brought back we'd be assigned a new teammate, someone we don't know.." Sakura's breath hitched slightly. Her words left her mouth before she had processed them. She hadn't really considered her reason for asking in the first place, but at this moment, she was never more grateful for being the brains of their trio.

She watched as Sasuke took a second to ponder over her reasoning, and silently she crossed her fingers and prayed to whatever Kami there was that he'd buy her excuse.

"You're right." He said after a minute of excruciatingly waiting for him to respond. He turned back around and began to continue his walk. "We will get someone else... That my just be a good thing."

Sakura was left standing in the middle on the crowding street. Her mind progressing his words in puzzlement. She didn't understand... Hadn't he been close to Naruto?

* * *

The Hokage sighed as he turned towards the young boy and bandaged old man. The man was someone the third knew well, but he didn't trust his intentions for offering the young boy as a replacement for the genin they lost. Hiruzen wasn't prepared to stop looking for Naruto, but it was already past the deadline he had set. It was high time to allow Team 7 to have their mentor back as well as a new teammate.

"Danzo, are you certain that he can be placed into the team? I wouldn't want him to feel uncomfortable with new people." Hiruzen asked as he sat tilted his hokage hat upwards in order to look Danzo in the eye.

Danzo placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder. He stood tall and answered with pride and determination. "He won't feel uncomfotable. He's the type of person that... adjusts himself in certain situations. I have no doubt that he will be able to gain his teammates' trust in no time."

Hiruzen nodded and then shifted his eyes to the boy in question. Something about him didn't sit well with Hiruzen. The boy was clad in a short jacket that revealed a good part of his torso and strapped to his back was a small backpack. Tight black pants covered his lower body. He bore the Konoha headband on his forehead with skin pale as snow.

Although that wasn't what concerned the Hokage, no, it was the fact that throughout their conversation the boy remained emotionless. Not once did his face flicker into a childish scowl, grin or smile. It worried Hiruzen that a boy so young act like a professional adult.

Finally after analyzing the boy, Hiruzen finally gave in. Team 7 needed a teammate after all and Danzo was his long time old friend. What harm could he do?

"Very well... Welcome to Team 7, Sai."

* * *

**AN/ Finally up! Took a while, but it's up! Now I would like to give a big thanks to my precious beta! Honestly a whole lot of this chapter was done because of him, so I really recommend to read his stories. He's working on a few awesome stories for Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Though I know nothing of Kindom Hearts, despite how much he tries to explain, I still find his stories interesting! Check them out!**

_**Penname: AzureEnding**_

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Accusations

**Chapter 15 - Accusations **

The storm roared on outside the inn. Sand swirled in the air outside the window, dancing and whirling along with the strong winds. Debris flew along with it as the heavens disappeared behind it all. Whether it was day or night, no one knew.

A Sandstorm was common among the people in the Sand village. But this one was strong and lasted longer then the others. They had stocked up on food and drink while many travelers had their plans cut off because of this storm.

Naruto on the other hand, remained stoic. He ignored the beast within him, who was uneasy with this weather and change of plans. Naruto didn't have the patience to listen to his complaints. He had to think through Gaara's proposal. It could ruin the plan. Everything could go down the drain with one slip up, just one tiny slip-up.

Naruto sighed as he got up from his place by the table, that has long since been cleared of all food and plates. He stretched his arms high above his head and pushed his back forward, satisfied when he heard a crack.

He yawned and approached his window, making sure to have his mask in place. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and looked out the window. Seeing the sandstorm soothed him somewhat. Here he was safe. No ninja could track him down here, not with the sandstorm blowing away his scent.

His mind went momentarily towards his dream. _I wonder... who could she be?_

Kyuubi growled at him and Naruto quickly discarded the thought. He didn't need to fight with the beast again.

Another sigh escaped him. His thoughts wandered back towards the one-tailed jinchuuriki. One mistake...

**I don't trust him. **Kyuubi growled, huffing in irritation. **He's a walking time bomb.**

"I need to give him a chance." Naruto whispered and leaned his forehead against the window, feeling the slight vibrations that the storm caused. "He wants out, just like me."

His eyes closed as he thought back to the short meeting with Gaara.

* * *

"_Gaara...? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Naruto asked, no longer worrying about his mask. "Come in, don't want people to see my face, now do we?" He asked as he rolled over and sat on a cushion._

_Gaara responded with an icy glare, but complied and stepped inside, sliding the door closed behind him. "You should be more careful." He said as he began to approach the blonde, his gourd shifting slightly on his back._

_Naruto shrugged. "They treat me like royalty here!" Naruto exclaimed and rubbed a hand over his face, ignoring the shivers that ran across his spine cause by Gaara's cold voice. "They knock and announce their presence, unlike some people." Naruto eyed the red-head with a slight pout._

_Gaara ignored him and sat himself down on the cushion across from him, grimacing at the slaughter of food spread out on the low table._

_Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Why are you here? Better yet, how? There's a storm going on outside." He nodded towards the window._

_Gaara rolled his eyes. "the storm can't touch me." He said and narrowed his eyes. "Nothing can." His shoulders slumped ever so slightly, but Naruto, being the most unobservant ninja ever, didn't notice._

_Instead, Naruto's eye twitched as he stared at the young red-head with a raised eyebrow. "That's... weird." He deadpanned. "It doesn't make sense."_

_Gaara glared at Naruto while he reached out and grabbed a knife from the table._

_Naruto sprang to life then, jumping away from the table with his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to off-" His words were cut off as Gaara suddenly lunge the knife towards the back of his hand._

_Naruto shrieked and covered his eyes._

_Nothing._

_No scream of agony, or smell of copper. Instead there was a rustling sound, like sand crunching._

_Hesitantly Naruto uncovered his eyes and glanced at Gaara. There Gaara sat, eyes trained on his hand where the knife had been lodged. Sand swirled around the blade stopping it from making contact with his skin._

_The blade was no where near his delicate skin and by the look on Gaara's face Naruto knew that it was an ability he wasn't ashamed or proud of._

"_Throw you kunai at me if you need more proof. The same thing will happen." He said as he released the knife from his grip. The sand seemed to spit the knife out as it harmlessly fell onto the table with a clatter._

_Naruto reached for one of his hidden kunai's, his hand wrapping itself around it's handle; unsure of whether he should throw it or not._

"_H-how?" he asked._

_Gaara glared at him. "it's a gift from mother."_

"_The Shukaku?"_

_Gaara nodded in reply._

_Naruto's grip tightened on the handle, but then loosened. He didn't need more proof. A gift from a beast is common, he figured._

_**It is...**__ The Kyuubi snarled from it's cage. __**It just depends on the youkai.**_

_Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that explains how you came here without a scratch on you." He chuckled as he sat back down. "But why are you here?"_

"_I want to challenge you." Gaara said with a nasty glare. "Mother wants your blood. She says that your tailed-beast is unfaithful and will kill me."_

_Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "I won't kill you! We're in the same boat! Why would I kill someone who's been treated just as bad as I have, maybe even worse."_

_Gaara stood up from his seat and continued to glare towards the blonde boy, refusing to release eye-contact. His cold pale-green eyes sent a tidal wave of shudders down Naruto back, but he hid it._

"_I trust no one, especially you, Uz-u-ma-ki." Gaara said, pronouncing every syllable in his name. "I expect to see you outside the gates of the village when this storm breaks. There we will battle to the death."_

_He then turned and left, sliding the door open and closed. A crash of breaking glass sounded from the hall followed by a feminine gasp._

_Seems like the maids didn't know Gaara had been there._

* * *

A knock sounded from the doors, forcing Naruto to open his eyes and clumsily stagger towards his bed. He pulled out his head back and tied to his forehead. "Come in!" He shouted as he tightened the knot and turned around to greet his visitor.

The door slid open and there stood the girl who had met him at the gate. _What was her name... Temi? Temo... No,Teri? Oh, whatever, She'll probably just reintroduce herself... hopefully._

"Good evening, Tandoku-san." She said with a bow.

Naruto drew in a breath and pulled out his Fukkusu mask. "Ah, No need for such formalities. Just call me Fukkusu." He smiled as he bowed in return.

The four-pony tailed girl nodded. "Very well, Fukkusu. I was sent to know if your stay here in the village is fairing well. I understand that the sand storm is a drag, but hey, who can control the weather?"

Fukkusu chuckled. "Who can, indeed." He gestured for her to sit by the low table and then sat down himself. "Would you like any refreshments?"

"Not really, but thanks."

Fukkusu shrugged.

The two sat in an awkward silence, Naruto not knowing what to say while the girl just sat there.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the girl spoke. "Okay, I lied. I'm here because I heard my younger brother came to visit you. I need to know how you two know each other." She said with a mixture of a glare and pleading eyes.

Naruto would've wept. He didn't want to think about that scary guy! Not with that challenge just a day away. "Your younger brother? Do you mean Gaara?"

The girl rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, Gaara."

"Hm, well, he wanted to challenge me to a battle." Fukkusu said with a wave of his hand. "A battle to the death."

The girl shot out of her seat, her eyes wide and mouth open. "Did you accept?" She asked, slamming her palms on the tabletop catching his gaze. "Please tell me you didn't accept."

Fukkusu raised an eyebrow at the distressed girl. "How could I say no? My pride and honor wouldn't allow it."

**Pride and honor?** Kyuubi snorted.

_I'm silently panicking! I don't even know her name!_

**Must I do everything for you? You humans have such poor memory. **Kyuubi snarled in reply. **Her name was Temari no Sabaku**

_Thanks!_

Naruto snapped out of his inner debate and focused on the girl, Temari. She was rambling about something with a rabid look on her face. He knew that if he didn't calm her down soon then she'll most likely begin trashing the room.

"Temari-san," Fukkusu began as he stood up and walked towards her, arm extended as though he were speaking to a wounded animal. "I don't see the harm in it. It's only a friendly battle between two ninja." Fukkusu said.

_A friendly battle to the death between two jinchuuriki! _Naruto corrected.

"Y-you don't know what you're doing." Temari said shaking her head. "He'll kill you. No matter how good you are, you won't win!"

Fukkusu sighed and allowed his arm to fall back to his side. "I won't die." He said with an unknowing glare. "I have some tricks up my sleeve, so don't draw me out by just looks."

Fukkusu calmed down and reached a hand up to his headband, stroking the dented surface of the plate.

Temari's eyes followed his hand and was looked on the kanji that was engraved there. "Love." She read out loud. Suddenly she began to stagger back, her eyes wide and figure shaking. "Y-you know, don't you? You know about... Gaara." She gulped as her breathing labored.

Naruto swallowed his panic and quickly adjusted to this change of conversation. "Know what?"

Temari closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't play stupid!" She snarled as her eyes snapped open and she marched up to him. "You're hiding something. Something big, aren't you! You know all about Gaara's... thing and you're planning on using it against him!"

Naruto forced himself to remain calm. He had to push down the feeling of remorse and the strong wanting to run as fast he could... though, on the other hand, he wouldn't have gotten very far, considering a raging sandstorm that shook the windows.

He breathed deeply through his nose. "I'm sorry, I really don't know what yo-"

Temari jumped onto the table and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, effortlessly lifting him off his sitting position and face to face with a fuming kunoichi.

_I would've had a better chance with the storm._

"Listen here, and you listen good. I don't give a damn about how charming and cute you are." She said in labored breath, her eyes set in a glare that could strike a man's heart. "Gaara's going to kill you without a second thought. He's not like some bandit you might have face in your travels, he's a monster. He kills constantly, blood is stained on his hands without him even touching it. Do you understand?"

Naruto nodded, no longer able to play his part as Fukkusu._ Being creepy must run in the family..._

"That's why I think you're plotting something against him." She said as her fist tightened around the wrinkled collar of his hastily thrown on T-shirt. The shirt pinched his skin and he couldn't help but squirm against the it. "No one's every calm around him, those who are are either fools or knows the secret. And I highly doubt you're a fool."

**She's the only one then... **Kyuubi muttered in Naruto's mind. Naruto's lip quivered into a grin. It was then that he thanked PawPaw for giving him a face covering mask. How would she react if she saw him _grinning_?

"You know it, I can see it in you eyes." She snarled and shook him, causing his own shirt to choke him.

He then cursed his emotional eyes.

"I... I want to help him." He stuttered as he gripped onto her hands and pulling them away from his neck. At his words her grip loosened as her eyes widened. The glare was replaced with a confused stare. "I-I've heard stories... of the tailed-beasts and their containers." He improvised and captured her hands within his own. Fukkusu taking over his body as Naruto went to a deep corner in his mind to sulk about the horrible mean girl.

Temari took a minute to study him, her eyes raking his body up and down and Naruto felt suddenly exposed. He had to fight the urge to reach up and touch his mask, just to see if it was still there.

Silence embraced the two again. The tension growing between the two ninjas as the stared at one another. Suddenly Temari glared and pushed Naruto to the floor. His tail-bone hit the floor with a smack and he groaned at the sudden pain that swarmed over his body.

"You lied to me then!" She yelled as she stood over him, her body towering over his fallen form. "You knew and you lied about it." She then bent her knees and balanced herself on her toes, taking on a monkey crouched position. "But I have to ask... How will fighting with him save him?"

Naruto glared at the crazy lady in front of him. He pouted as he sat up and rubbed his injured tail-bone. "You didn't have to push me." He muttered under his breath, before shaking his head and turning towards her with calm eyes.

He drew in a breath. His mind set in telling her the truth.

"I don't know."

* * *

** AN/ Not much to say about this. Again, extra big thanks to my rockin' beta; AzureEnding !**

**Review!**


	17. Attachment

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Naruto and all of these characters are not mine.**

* * *

**AN/ Happy Birthday, Zany! My dear lovable beta! I know I didn't run this chapter by you, but I've been meaning to update a new chapter and dedicate this just for you! Love you lots and I hope you have an awesome day! I send a bunch of hugs! Thanks for being there for me and helping me out with my story, you truly are an older brother to me and I can't thank you enough! So celebrate your birthday with a big smile, okay! ^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to my awesome beta for his 19th birthday ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Attachment**

Something was missing.

Naruto sat up on his futon, his hair in sticking up at random angles and his oversized T-shirt riding up across his torso. His tired eyes lazily searched the room as he smacked his dry lips together. Something was amiss, but in his newly awakened state he had no idea as to what.

He shrugged and stretched out his arms high above his head, wincing as his joints popped loudly. Those weights that were stuffed in his clothing were really taking a toll on his body. He grimaced when he saw a large bruise had formed on his hip.

_Now how did that get there?_

He smacked his lips once more before standing up and dressing for the day. The curtains were still closed shut and his mind wondered over the fact that this morning was different.

He slipped his mask over his head and adjusted it correctly so that it covered his mouth and nose. Shrugging on his coat and buckling on his heavy belt, hissing when he felt the belt slam against the bruise. Well, that was one question solved.

Fully dressed and ready he let out a yawn and then approached the windows. The curtains were pulled together and no sunlight was allowed through. He enjoyed sun and preferred to sleep with the windows open, but because of the storm having the windows open was a bad idea.

The storm.

He usually heard hundred grains of sand slam against the windows as the rough wind wildly swirled them. Not to mention the roaring clouds. Where was that?

In front of the windows Naruto stopped and listened closely to the world beyond. He heard the sounds of doors opening and closing. People running outside and markets shouting out their prices.

The storm was over.

And that meant that Gaara was waiting for a battle.

Naruto yanked the curtains opened and looked down at the people swarming the streets. Happy to finally be out of their homes and dusting off the sand that lay everywhere. He took noticed to the ill-hidden ninja who jumped atop the rooftops watching over the citizens.

A wide grin appeared behind Naruto's mask as he fisted his hand. "Yes!" He exclaimed with a jump, shoving his fist up in the air. "The day has come! Today I'll make him my comrade!"

**Kit, do you truly believe it'll be that simple? **Kyuubi snarled impaitently as he too was awakened.

"Well, how hard can it be? All I have to do is beat his sorry butt and then we'll be friends." Naruto marched across his room and searched through his packing, tacking inventory of his supplies and weapons.

**The boy has known of his beast longer than you have. Don't enter this battle with such naïve thoughts. You'll surely die and so will I. **He grumbled in his irritated manner.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, dropping the 5 pairs of kunai he was holding. They fell with a loud clang and scratched the wooden floors.

"Have a little faith in me, why don'tcha!"

Kyuubi snarled, but didn't reply. Naruto figured that the ol' fuzzbutt must have fallen asleep once again.

He sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair, realizing that he had yet to put on his headband. Ignoring the scattered weapons and packing, he went in search of his beloved headband. By the time he found it laying in the folds of his unmade futon there was a knock on the door.

"Tandoku-sama, I am here with your breakfast meal." His usual young hostess called from behind the thin slide doors.

He smiled widely at the thought of food, but then calmed himself down and placed his headband on his forehead then tied it at the back of his head.

"Come in!" He shouted as he got up, still adjusting the headband so that it was tied comfortably. He rolled his neck a few times to get used to the feel of his heavy headband.

The girl slide the door to the side and then proceeded to enter the room while pushing in a cart stacked with breakfast goodies. His mouth drooled at the sight and he could hear his stomach rumble with longing. It took all his strength not to pounce on the cart and devour the food.

"Good morning, Tandoku-sama." the girl said blushing as she began to spread out the morning feast.

Naruto was only faintly aware of the girl's blush as he was too busy starring at the delicious meal as well as inhaling it's fabulous scent.

"Good morning to you too." He said absentmindedly as he sat himself down in front of the food.

The girl's face lit up with an intense blush as she finished up. She bowed deeply and wished him a good meal. But as she was leaving she hesitated by the door. She bit her lip as she glanced over her shoulder and saw the young boy start inhaling his food.

Seeming as though she made up her mind and marched through the room and stopped in front of the table, across from the blonde-haired knucklehead with a slice of some sort of fruit hanging out of his mouth.

"Tandoku-sama, I have to ask something. Are you leaving the village today? The maids have been gossiping that you have made a deal with our Kage that you'll only stay until the storm is over. Is that true?" She asked, her words were rushed as if she was acting on impulse and hadn't thought her actions through. Her eyes searched his eagerly waiting for the response she wanted.

Naruto gulped down the food and slurped in the fruit slice. He folded his hands on his lap and straightened his back. Despite his want to eat, he had to be civil and polite. As was the role of Fokkusu.

"It's true." He stated as he shrugged. "I am a traveler, it'd be strange for me to stay in one place too long."

The girl bit her lip as her eyes filled with unshed tears. She boldly met his eyes and spoke as clearly as she could. "But can you not stay here longer? I- The maids and I have really enjoyed your company here and another night couldn't hurt. You're just so young it's ludicrous for you to be out there. The world is a dangerous place."

Naruto held in his laughter. This girl was naïve. He already knew the world was dangerous, Mizuki had taught him that.

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty good at defending myself when times get hard." He said and smiled at the flustered girls with his eyes. He then quickly glanced over at his abandoned weapons and grimaced. He still needed to finish doing _that._

The girl followed his eyes and saw his weaponry. She then understood that he was a capable fighter on a shinobi level. Her lip trembled and she ducked her head. Her eyes hidden underneath her dark brown bangs. "I-I see." She said as she slowly backed away. "P-please enjoy the rest of your meal." She said as she stepped out of the room and slide the door shut.

Naruto felt like he had just kicked a puppy. The poor girl had gotten attached in some weird way.

He sighed once again and then finished eating his meal, but with much less excitement and joy. It hadn't been his intention to have someone become attached to him, but it had happened none the less and he felt awful about it.

**Not your fault, kit. Young girls like her will someday let go of it and move on.**

"I hope so..." He said as his mind suddenly remembered the girl from his dream.

_Don't leave just yet I have so much…so much I want to tell you._

"But then again… in some weird way… I really hope not."

* * *

Naruto warily marched down the streets of Suna. He glanced at the villagers who coward in their homes, anticipating the battle that lay ahead. He let out a sigh. He hadn't meant to scare the villagers.

**Your own damn fault. If you hadn't jumped into the street with your fist punching the air while screaming out your excitement about fighting than you wouldn't have been so isolated. Have you forgotten your mission already? You idiot boy. **

_Shut up._

Naruto grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back and walking as casually as ever.

_Not my fault that they're so easily scared._ He pouted.

**Forget it, Kit. Now's not the time. I can sense the red-head is near. **

Naruto gave out a laugh and smirked, he jumped onto the roofs and ran across them. Jumping over heads and pushing off of tiles. His blood pulsed with adrenalin, ready for the fight.

Up ahead he saw the sand wall that surrounded the village. He could tell that Gaara waited for him beyond the border. This fight won't need an audience, just the two of them will be enough. Besides, this could turn out to be a bloodbath for all he knew.

_No, no. I won't think like that. Gotta stay positive! I am after all Naruto Uzumaki No battle is to hard for me! Believe it!_

He nodded to himself and jumped through the last few buildings until he reached the wall. For some reason his body hesitated. Despite his boasting there was a small part of him that was unsure of the outcome. Insecurity was never part of Naruto's charisma, but at that moment it felt as though he had picked a fight with the wrong person.

A dark aura was pulsating beyond that wall. Waiting for him. Gaara most likely knew he stood there. He was probably standing there grinning over the fact that he, Naruto Uzumaki, was hesitating. Grinning an evil grin and laughing at his reluctance.

That was something Naruto just couldn't allow! That bastard better be prepared, because he wasn't gonna hold back. He won't hold back, even if he were to be an inch away from death. No… No going back now.

Naruto bent his knees and prepared to launch over the wall. His cheeks puffing out with determination while his brow forward.

He launched himself over the wall, shouting; "Believe it" as he flew through the air. He passed by easily enough, but then saw just how far down it was the landing spot. He squirmed in the air and let out an anguished squeal. He hadn't expected this.

With his arms and legs flailing about he landed with a loud thump and felt how his body drilled itself into the ground by both the speed and impact. Smoke rose from his body as he groaned and sluggishly tried to pick himself up. His wrists gave out and he landed back into his ditch, cursing loudly to himself.

"What are you doing?" That cold croaked voice. Gaara.

Naruto chuckled painfully as he tried once again to pick himself up and balance himself on the corner of the ditch. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm looking for buried treasure. Come help! I could use your creepy sand ability." Naruto called out as he grinned at the blank faced jinchuuriki.

Naruto had half expected Gaara to at the very least grin at his attempt in lightening up the mood. But the red-head simply threw daggers at him with his eyes, his lips not even twitching.

"Or not.." He said and fully pulled himself out of the body-shaped ditch. He patted the dust off of his clothing and adjusted the weights to sit comfortably on his body. The fall must've dug all of those weights into his skin so he shouldn't be surprised if he found a whole army of bruises.

The red head crossed his arms and spread his legs. He stood at least 13 feet away and radiated with arrogance and experience in these sort of battles.

"No one can come interrupt." He said coldly as he watched the blonde. His eyes drilling holes into his skin. "I had Temari and Kankuro block off the area. Our fight will go undisturbed."

Naruto grinned at him and cracked his neck. "Alright, then what are we waiting for! Just give me your best shot, I'm ready for anything!"

Gaara huffed and then raised one hand, letting the other one drop at his side. After that it was all an unstoppable dance as thick tentacles made entirely out of sand erupted from his gorge and shot their way towards him.


	18. Clarity

**Chapter 17 – Clarity**

"He's late again." Sakura deadpanned with a glare towards the treeline. Her body was sore from having sparred with Sasuke for the past hour and was, for once, hoping to see her aloof and careless sensei walk through the tree-line with a lame excuse.

Anything to stop Sasuke with his obsessive behavior.

"Hn, does it really surprise you?" Sasuke grunted as he yanked out a kunai from one of the many trees that surrounded them. He was re-collecting his weapons after the intense sparring where he went all out on attack.

"No, not any more. But I'm getting bored of just sitting around here! Stupid Naruto, he just had to make a big fuss! Even getting all the chuunin to drop their posts to search for him. How long has it been? 3 days?" Sakura ranted and complained as she paced back and forth.

Sasuke paid little mind to her whining and collected the rest of his discarded weapons. "The dobe is most likely already found. You don't have to worry about him."

Sakura tensed. A chill ran through her body causing her hair to stand on end, like a startled cat's fur. Her pacing halted and her heart fell to her stomach.

Slowly she turned her head towards her beloved teammate, her eyes wide in disbelief and her jaw dropping comically. "Who said I miss that idiot!" She exclaimed outraged as she started to point an accusing finger towards the bored Uchiha. "What's there to miss? All he ever does is screw things up!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow towards her. His eyes narrowing in on the pebbles of sweat forming on her forehead. "I never said that you missed him."

Sakura's face heated up. Her mind reeling trying to progress his words while the rest of her body was frozen from embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked, knowing he had her caught.

"Yo-you're wrong! I-I don't..." Sakura fumbled as she tried to gather herself together. Her fingers twirling as her foot kicked the dirt. "I mean I can't possi-"

"Yo!" Kakashi materialized behind Sakura, bending slightly over her shoulder. "Sorry I'm late."

Sakura sprang to life as she jumped forward and twirled to face her sensei. Her finger up once again, pointing at her late to arrive mentor. "Where have you been?! Where's that idiot knucklehead?! I want to get started on missions!" Her eyes were wide and sweat rolled off of her. She was glad to be out of the hot seat.

Sasuke played with a kunai as he leaned on a tree. His fingers twirled it around so that it swirled in slow circles around it. "Where is that dobe? Sakura hasn't given me much of a challenge. The dobe might give me a little more restraint."

Kakashi's free eye instantaneously grew tired and drooped. His shoulder's slumped and his head dropped. "Naruto... couldn't be found."

Sasuke's kunai dropped and Sakura's hand slapped her mouth as she gasped. They stared at their sensei, waiting for him to look up with a smiling eye and then shout; 'fooled you!' As Naruto swoops in like a monkey, laughing and pointing. 'You should've seen your faces!' he would shout with a toothy grin.

Then he'd say. 'Why would I leave the village? I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!'

But nothing happened. No laughing, pointing, taunting or an annoying voice yelling 'Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!'

Kakashi cleared his throat and risked a glance at his students. Both of them were in a moment of shock; Sakura showed more emotion than Sasuke, but even for him, he was visibly shaken.

"Wha-What? How?" Sakura was the first to recover. Her voice trembled as memories of a smiling goofball flew through her mind. "Why?"

"Naruto has his own reasons. Those reasons are strictly confidential, no one other than those who are a part of this situation are allowed any information. Meaning that this matter can not be revealed to anyone, not even his teammates." Kakashi said sternly, his lone eye narrowing towards his students.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked his features returning back to their usual stoic manner. "He is a part of team 7, shouldn't we be allowed to know some information regarding our teammate?"

Kakashi sighed heavily. They weren't going to give up unless he gave them more information.

"Naruto Uzumaki is no longer part of team 7. He is no longer your teammate. He has now been ranked a C-level missing ninja. Our retrieval mission was a failure." Kakashi stared down his students. His one revealed eye moving back and forth between the two shinobi. Then, with a heavy voice he said. "Naruto... has chosen the path, a nuke ninja."

Sakura stared at her sensei, waiting. Always waiting for the punchline she knew would never come. Her eyes searched the trees behind her sensei. Only the wind rustled the leaves.

Then something clicked. A thought her clever mind picked up while in her moment of shock.

"If Naruto is no longer our teammate... Are we going to be reassigned a new one?"

Kakashi nodded. "The Hokage has already assigned team 7 a new teammate. You will meet him tomorrow."

"What's his name?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving the kunai he had dropped.

"Sai."

* * *

Naruto just barely managed to dodge the tendrils of sand. His hand instantly going to one of the pouch's on his belt and pulled out 3 kunais, lodging them between his fingers.

Another tendril of sand shot towards him.

He jumped and twisted his body out of the way. He threw the kunais towards his opponent. All three flew through the air, cutting a path threw the tendrils and hitting their target.

Naruto landed with thump and the sand fell, forming a cloud of dust around the jinchuurikis. Naruto waved his hands in front of him and coughed, squinting to try and see Gaara.

Slowly the dust calmed and cleared up. Naruto smirked, thinking he had him when he saw it.

The kunai's had not struck their target. They hovered in front of the red-head, millimeters from his face, the closest one barely brushing his nose. They were all held by bundles of sand.

Gaara stood unharmed, his cold eyes narrow and his arms crossed across his chest.

"Nothing you do can hurt me." He said as the sand released the weapons. They fell, slamming into each other into the sand.

Naruto felt sweat rolling down his back. This fight will be like nothing he has ever encountered. Gaara wasn't just some other lowlife bandit, he was untouchable and skilled in the art of killing.

You realized that now, Kit? Kyuubi taunted within Naruto's mind scape.

How can I defeat a person I can't touch!

You've met your match, Kit. Let's see how strong you truly are.

Thanks for the wise advice!... good for nothing fox.

The Kyuubi growled loudly within Naruto's mind scape, but didn't reply. Seeing as Gaara was already preparing his next attack.

The fight truly began. Naruto rambled off any ninjutsu he could think of, duplicating himself into hundreds at the time trying to somehow outsmart the fearsome red-head. But Gaara held his ground strongly. Using thick tendrils of sand like a lasso, swinging them around trying to capture Naruto who quickly dodged away.

Soon enough, Naruto's body grew tired. His speed lacking and his ninjutsu was weaker with every new phrase. Yet Gaara's body was unharmed, unmoved as he stood there; watching him. Watching his futile attempts at dodging and ducking the sand spikes that might have impaled a lesser man.

Always watching.

Kit, you're gonna have to do close-ranged combat.

But his defense is too strong. How can I break through that sand-defense thing.

Take off the weights and try out your new speed.

Naruto groaned, but complied Kyuubi's orders. He quickly dodged out of the way of a wave of sand and hurried to shrugged off his cloak.

"Gaara!" He called out as he stood up straight, his breath coming out short and fast. He held up his heavy cloak away from his body and showed it to his opponent. "Seeing as you're untouchable... Let's even out

the field." He released the cloak and the cloak buried itself deep inside the sand. It's impact caused a cloud of dust to risen from ground.

Naruto rolled his neck and moved his shoulders. "That feels a lot better. I feel so free now."

Gaara stared at him, undisturbed. He wasn't impressed by this act at all. Naruto pouted at that. He hadn't been wearing weights for long, but he felt that he has been a bit more quicker on his feet.

"You're tiresome. Why don't you just die." Gaara said as he once again shot out a hand and commanded a large, thick tendril of sand to risen from his gorge to attack Naruto.

Naruto smirked, feeling much lighter then he had in days. He quickly jumped out of the way and ran straight to the source. His fist extended forward as he sailed through the air towards the surprised jinchuuriki.

Naruto felt sure, he thought that if he was fast and strong enough he'd break through the defensive barrier Gaara had cloaked around him.

That was until his fist stopped and the rest of his body rammed into a wall of sand.

Through the million grains of sand Naruto stared into the pale green eyes of the one-tail's container. His arms crossed over his chest in a signature pose while his eyes narrowed menacingly.

Naruto could have sworn he saw a ghost of a smirk dance upon the scary red-head's lips for just one moment.

"I have told you before." Gaara said, his voice and features as stoic as ever. "Nothing can harm me. I have never seen my own blood."

The sand around Naruto suddenly went limp and he stumbled to catch his footing, relieved to have been released by the sand.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto shouted childishly while sliding one foot back; taking on a strong fighting position. "I bet I can find a way through! Believe it!"

Then, like a bullet being released from a gun, Naruto shot forward. Attacking Gaara head on, never striking the same place twice. His body twisted and turned while series of punches and kicks pummeled the defensive barrier.

Gaara's calm demeanor turn panicked. His eyes desperately searched for the blond-haired idiot, but only seeing patches of yellow as yet another attack struck his barrier.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Gaara shrieked. His fear spiking it's peek.

The sand couldn't keep up, having to rush from one place to the next. Naruto's movements sped up, his body glowed with chakra. But soon enough the naturally blue-colored chakra bled red and the sand's effectiveness weakened.

The next moments were unexplainable. It went past in a blur of motions and movements.

But one thing was easy enough to tell, but hard to believe.

Naruto broke through Gaara's defense barrier.

But not with a punch or a kick. Nor was it a kunai or shuriken.

Naruto headbutted Gaara straight on, successfully clashing their foreheads together. The force of his strike and the heavy-weighted headband broke the skin on both of their foreheads and caused a flow of blood to run down their noses.

Gaara fell backwards, his eyes wide with fright as he stared up at the ninja that stood tall in front of him. Barely taking notice to the sudden change in the blonde's appearance. His shaggy hair suddenly roughly spiked, his now revealed face showed deeply dented whiskers and his eyes were a crimson red.

No, Gaara didn't notice that at first. His main concern was the warm liquid that came rushing down his forehead.

Hesitantly he reached up a hand to touch the liquid and then pulled it back to investigate. Seeing his fingers coated red suddenly broke the jinchuuriki.

"My blood!" He shrieked. "My blood! Mother! Mother, my blood!"

Naruto slowly returned to his normal state. The last thing to go was his blood-red eyes. Once he felt sure that the kyuubi wasn't going to take over, he risked a glance towards the wailing red-head. Naruto frowned at him. A real shinobi should be able to take a hit.

Naruto approached Gaara cautiously. As though sneaking up on a wounded animal. Gaara hadn't notice him at first, but once he saw what the red-head saw what Naruto was doing he started flailing backwards. His feet kicking the sand as his hands clawed at it to gain some distance.

"Get away from me! Mother! Mother wants blood!" Gaara's body began to tremble, his eyes flashing between his and his beast's.

Naruto halted in his movements. He held his breath and hoped that the jinchuuriki won't get taken over by his beast in the emotional state he was in.

Kit, the boy's about to be taken over. You must get him to calm down. I'll do what I can to keep his beast at bay, but you must touch him in order for me to do that.

Naruto didn't bother responding. Instead he lounged forward and hugged the trembling boy. His arms wrapped themselves tightly around him, ignoring the jabs of sand that tried to push him away. Red-chakra then illuminated from Naruto's body and encircled the two jinchuuriki's like a large blanket.

"Gaara, don't let him take over. Don't let him rule your life. I am not your foe, Gaara. I'm your friend. Believe it!" Naruto said as then sheepishly smiled at the trembling boy.

Gaara stared fearfully at Naruto. His mind and body not used to this treatment, but he did not reject it.

"Friend..." Gaara muttered, his mind in chaos as he battled his beast. "A friend..."

Naruto could feel his strength slowly draining from his body, the sand rejecting his embrace and desperately trying to push him away. But still he held on. He had to.

I think he's stable now. His beast is raging within him, but I managed to block his path. There shouldn't be any problems now, kit.

Still, Naruto didn't let go.

He held on till nightfall, both boys remaining still. One fighting against a barrier of sand while the other battled against his mind's confusion. Slowly Gaara awoke from his mental battle and took notice the exhausted blonde still fighting against his natural sand barrier. He could see goosebumps forming on the blonde's arms from the chilly desert night.

"Why do you do this?" Gaara asked as he pushed Naruto away from his body, instantly feeling the rush of cold air.

"'Cause I've now see you as my friend. A precious friend. And it's only right to protect those who are precious in their time of need." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and sheepishly grinned.

"Pre-cious friend?" Gaara questioned, pronunciation the syllables cautiously. "What is that?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly closed it. This went on a few times before Naruto gave up and shrugged. "There's no way to explain it. When somethings precious, you just know." He said and smiled broadly.

"You see me as precious?" Gaara asked, his uncertainty finally resurfacing after being hidden for years.

"Of course I do. You're just like me, you understand me more then anyone else. That's why you're my precious friend." Naruto stood up and patted his pants leg, dusting off the sand. He then reached his hand out in as a peace-offering. "Come on, it's freezing out here and It's best if I find some shelter before I lose anymore light."

"You're a fool if you think you can go out into the desert at night." Gaara muttered as he stood up on his own, ignoring the outstretched hand. "Stay the night in the village, don't worry. The kazekage won't object." He then proceeded to walk towards the village's walls.

Naruto slowly nodded and raced to catch up. A large smile stretched across his face.

Maybe he and Gaara were not as lonely as they had thought.

_Perhaps... the girl from my dream can also become a precious friend._

**Didn't I tell you to forget about her?!**

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi.

* * *

**AN/** I'm so sorry for being away as long as I have... I have absolutly no excuses, none what so ever...

But hey! At least I'm not dead, right? hee hee, just incredibly lazy...

Please review...

More reviews... more updates! ^^ Remember, they keep me motivated!

WebRep

currentVote

noRating

noWeight


	19. Unexpected Decision

**Chapter 18 – Unexpected Decision**

Sakura groaned as she leaned against the bar of Ichiraku's ramen stand. A bowl of steaming ramen sitting in front of her. Ichiraku peered at her with an eyebrow raised. His eyes studied her slumped form and understood fully why the young kunoichi was staring at the pork-ramen with the blues in her eyes.

"Still can't find him?"

"Not even a scent. How can he just disappear? He was a worthless shinobi." Sakura answered as her hand clenched together.

Ichiraku chuckled. "I wouldn't call him worthless. A bit rough around the edges, perhaps. Reckless, definitely, but not worthless."

Saukra sighed again. "I know that, but to be honest, he did pump up the team. His carelessness motivated us in a way I can't explain... I just don't understand why he'd run away."

Ichiraku tensed, his hands which were drying a glass ceased in their movement while the hair on the back of his neck stood on edge. Luckily for him, the pink-haired kunoichi was preoccupied with her thoughts and puzzlement.

"I mean, I just don't understand! I know he doesn't have a real family, but he was always so cheerful and unaffected. I've said horrible things to him before too, but that's because he was just so damn careless!

"Not to mention even Sasuke has turned back into how he was before we became a team. He was just opening up and then that Naruto just had to run away. Sasuke won't even look at me anymore and in missions he just takes of everything himself. We have only been given D-ranked missions since Naruto left.

"The Hokage must think our team is unstable, cause now we're getting a completely new teammate who could be a crazy guy that might go and stab us in the back!"

By the end of her rant her fist pounded the bar disturbing the bowl of ramen and causing it to jump and spill. Ichiraku snapped out of his tensed haze and returned to reality. His eyes instantly took in the frustrated girl and spilt broth then sighed. He placed the glass and cleaned up what was spilt.

Sakura was to frustrated to notice and stuck her sight stubbornly at her fist.

"I just don't know how to read the situation."

"Naruto was my number 1 costumer. He could consume 10 bowls of ramen and still want more. He's a determined idiot, but he had my respect in every sense of the name." Ichiraku said as he finished cleaning up the mess.

Sakura risked a glance at the aging man, her eyes swimming in frustrated tears. "Yeah, so what's your point?"

"My point, girl, is that..." He turned and grabbed a large bowl from the shelf. "A boy who can slurp down ramen from this bowl without any help is a boy who has a reason for everything he does. For example, his carelessness. Have you ever; just once, wondered about the thought behind his actions? He ate this entire bowl not only because he loves it, but because he wanted enough nutrition to train the entire day. There's always a reason with that boy."

Sakura took a moment to ponder over Ichiraku's words. Her mind slowly progressing his meaning and sayings. She hadn't fully understood what he meant by trusting someone just for eating a giant bowl of ramen, but then again; the man was a ramen chief.

As she pondered another person entered the small bar stand and sat himself down a space away from Sakura. He raised an eyebrow towards the lost-in-thought girl, waiting for her to react. Once he realized it was futile he turned towards the waiting chief and placed his order.

"Pork miso ramen." He stated, his voice smooth and challenging. Ichiraku curtly nodded and set to work on creating what he does best.

Upon hearing the smooth voice Sakura was shaken from her thoughts and turned towards it's source. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke huffed and slouched on his stool. His elbows resting on the bar-table. "Waiting for Kakashi. He told me to find you and wait for him." He answered shortly, his eyes watching Ichiraku work his magic. "I have no idea why though."

Sakura nodded and turned back towards her own chilled ramen. She grimaced at the cold broth that had been sitting there for too long.

"Do you think Naruto had a reason for leaving?" The question left her lips before she could even register what she had asked. Appalled by her bold question, she instantly turned towards the lone Uchiha and tried to take back what was said. "I-I mean; I was just thinking aloud. D-don't mind me! I might've just gotten a few kno-"

"I do." Sasuke answered his eyes never leaving the chief, who had started sweating under the Uchiha's intense stare. "The dobe was an idiot, but he had his reason. I believe leaving the village took a lot of thought and will-power, something the dobe is limited in."

Sakura chuckled at the slight jab towards Naruto's intelligence. She was shocked that he had answered, but was relieved all the same. If Sasuke agreed to the fact that there was thought behind the action then so will she.

"Yeah, you're right. He was a moron, but he wasn't always thoughtless." She said with a smile and scooped up a spoon full of broth and brought it to her mouth, grimacing slightly at the cold and dulled taste.

A silence embraced the two teammates. Ichiraku served up Sasuke's ramen and placed it in front of the boy, quickly wiping off the nervous sweat that had appeared during his task with the Uchiha's unwavering stare-down.

It was when Sasuke was about to take a spoonful of the ramen's broth into his mouth that a large swirl of leaves appeared and disappeared, leaving their late mentor behind.

"Yo!" He called as he patted Sasuke's back, causing the Uchiha to lose hold of his spoon and allowing it to flop back down into the bowl with a splash.

Thoroughly annoyed, Sasuke turned to give his sensei a piece of his mind when he froze. His sensei was not alone and he wasn't the only one who noticed either. Sakura had already turned around at the sound of Kakashi's sunshin and was fully prepared to start shouting when she saw it.

Their new teammate.

The boy was similar to Sasuke, only his hair was flat against his scalp and his skin was a sickening white. Not to mention his fashion sense was much bolder with tight, low fitting pants and a short, long-sleeved jacket that went across his pecks, but stops above his stomach.

Speechless, the students stared at one another. The new teammate leaned his head to the smile and smiled with his eyes clothes.

"Hello, my name is Sai. I'll be your new teammate." The guy spoke his lips never breaking out of his smile as Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, not fully knowing what to do now.

The first to break out of the spell of silence was Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha."

Sai nodded then shifted his gaze towards Sakura. "Uhm, Sakura Haruno. Don't you have a last name?"

"I don't know. They never told me if I did." Sai answered, still smiling with his eyes closed.

"They?" Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed as he wiped away the last drops of broth from his skin.

"The orphanage."

Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke suddenly shifted uncomfortably. Sai never stopped smiling, and something about his smile had made them feel suspicious. As though the boy was only faking his smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sakura said as softly as possible.

"Why should you? It's not your fault, now is it?"

Sakura instantly felt embarrassed and blushed a deep red as she turned away; biting her lip again in case she felt the need to blurt out something stupid.

"Well, why don't you two finish up your ramen and then head on over to our training grounds. Now with a new member in our team we have to get reacquainted with one another." Kakashi said, trying to regain control the situation.

He then proceeded to grab Sai's arm and disappeared in a whirl of autumn leaves.

* * *

"See ya, Hinata! Don't kill ya self through training! Later, Shino!" Kiba yelled with a wink before taking off towards his home with Akamaru barking behind him.

"Be sure to rest up, Hinata-san. You have been working hard lately and I fear your body may not adjust quick enough." Shino said, his body facing her with hands buried deeply in his pockets and facial expression hidden behind those black sunglasses and long coat.

"H-Hai, Shino-kun. Please do not concern y-yourself over m-me. I have improved greatly under father's supervision." Hinata said with a large smile.

Shino nodded, turned on his heel and proceeded to walk towards his own home. "Just be sure to not strain yourself. Farewell, Hinata-san."

"G-goodbye, Shino-kun!" Hinata called out as she too took off towards the village.

Hinata had been in a good mood, completing a c-ranked mission of escorting without difficulty had made her proud. She had contributed more than she ever had and just that had given her strength to look forward to the future.

What she had said to Shino about having improved had been true. Her father's training has been nothing but challenging. Training before and after team meetings and missions. Treating ordinary things like picking up groceries had turned into a training method. Little sleep and a large appetite was her everyday life.

But Shino had been right about her body not yet having adjusted. Her limbs were often sore and bruised and her joints cracked more than what they should. Her energy sunk faster than what was normal and she was left to continue with sheer will-power.

Despite the toll the training took from her body, she still had never felt better. She had bee much more confident in herself and her stuttering had lessen. She stood straighter than what she had done in years and her power had grown. It boosted her ego as well as her heart.

"Hinata-chan? Is that you?" A kind old voice called from inside the crowd of villagers on their way home. Hinata had recognized that voice and felt her already blossoming heart enlighten with joy.

"PawPaw-sama?" Hinata called in reply as she searched the crowd.

It was at that moment that an elderly woman elbowed her way out of the crowd, stumbling once she reached the opening.

"Show some respect to your elderly! I don't give a damn about how anxious you all are to get home, you should always make way for an old woman!" PawPaw shouted at the rushing crowd. Many of the civilians had turned and blushed from embarrassment while others rolled their eyes and continued their marry way. PawPaw gave out a loud huff and scowled at them. "Youth these days." She grimaced.

She turned and began walking towards the awestruck Hyuuga heir. A fire in her aged eyes. "Why, if I had showed such disrespect when I was their age those old goats would have me hung by my thumbs!" to emphasize her point she fisted her wrinkled hand and turned up her thumb with a small smirk. "They sure are lucky, aye Hinata-chan?"

Hinata giggled at the woman's antics. She reminded her so much of Naruto that it awoken a nostalgic feeling within the young Hyuuga. It had been about a week since Naruto's disappearance. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what the young and energetic boy was doing now...

Shaking her mind clear of thoughts, she focused on the still smirking PawPaw. "Indeed, PawPaw-sama. I a-apologize on the behalf of my generation." Hinata replied with a small curtsy.

PawPaw released a billowing laugh, her hands clutching her stomach as she tried to regain her self-control.

"Who knew that a Hyuuga can have some sort of humor!" PawPaw shouted as she placed a bony hand on Hinata's shoulder in order to balance herself. "There's still hope for that sulking clan."

Hinata didn't know rather to be delighted at her compliment or insulted at the old woman's disrespect towards her clan. And so she stood there with a half smile, unaware of how to handle her situation.

"How are you, PawPaw-sama? H-Has life been treating you w-well?" Hinata asked, figuring the safest route would be trough polite chit-chat.

PawPaw wiped away the tear that had leaked forward during her laughing fit and straightened herself out before answering. "Life's been a bitch."

Hinata's eyes widened at the older woman's words. A but appalled at such foul language.

"These old bones of mine are constantly aching and I can't carry around anything in my shop. I gotta start hiring young ones to help me out soon. If only that idiot had stayed put. Life would've been easier if he did." PawPaw continued and like old people tend to do; she complained while stretching out her back. By the end of her speech she had somehow managed to crack her back joints with sickening pop that made Hinata turn red then green. "Man, those joints has been giving me hell all day! Thank god I cracked them! Won't be bothering me for a while." PawPaw chuckled.

Hinata was speechless. What could the young girl say in such a situation. She had just witness an old woman single handedly crack her own back. She felt nauseous and more than anything wanted to run.

"Well, enough about me, what about you? I heard you started training with your father. Congratulations! You must be working hard, huh?"

Hinata felt glad for the sudden change of subject. "H-hai, I've been training a lot recently. S-shino keeps warning me about not o-overtraining my body." Hinata replied, trying to smile as best as she could.

"That Shino kid is right though. You're don't look so good, Hinata-chan. You should go home and rest up, wouldn't want to collapse during training now do you?"

Hinata shook her head furiously, fearing what would happen if she did. "N-no, PawPaw-sama. That would be di-disastrous!"

PawPaw chuckled and smiled toothy towards the young girl. "Well, I could tell you now that you wouldn't be the only one. Naruto always did work himself to the bone. There were days were he was absolutely useless in the shop since he had used up all his energy in training. Stupid boy, he should have known that an old woman like me can't handle things by myself."

"That's right, PawPaw-sama. You and Naruto-san were close." Hinata said her eyes widening with realization.

"Mmm hmm, that we were. I curse him for leaving everyday now. Leaving an old woman to fend for herself. Foolish boy." PawPaw ranted, scowling at the very thought of the blonde boy.

Hinata could feel the perspiration build up at the back of her neck. Not knowing how to answer the headstrong elder.

PawPaw then smiled brightly towards the young Hyuuga heiress and then took her hand. "Remember, just like him, you'll be stronger. Don't forget to follow you nindo, dear. What was that again? I think my memory is failing me."

"Never give up." Hinata answered, her lips turning into a soft smile. Her mind cleared and she now felt her heart enlighten once again.

"That's the one! Now, run along, Hinata-chan. You gotta get your rest."

Hinata smiled, gave her elder a tight hug and then hurried off along the streets of Konoha.

Don't forget your nindo, Hinata-chan...

* * *

"Denied."

"You don't have authority over me."

"As your kage I do."

Gaara glared at the man he refused to acknowledge as his father. They stared at one another, challenging the other to break or back down. Gaara was determined to have his way while the Kazekage was determined to refuse it all.

"You can't control me. You never have been able to." Gaara countered, his cold eyes set in a glare.

"I may not be able to take control over you, but you still can not go against my orders as kazekage. None of our sand shinobis can."

"I'm not just any sand shinobi."

"No, you're even more dangerous. That is why I can not grant you this ludicrous request."

"There are many alternatives for me, if I do not have your support." Gaara grabbed hold of his forehead protector as well as a kunai. He held the kunai above the plate of the headband, his eyes never leaving the kazekage. "If you wish to have me as your enemy, then so be it."

Just as Gaara was about to slice through the plate, another kunai came sailing out of nowhere.

"Don't do it, Gaara. It's not worth it." Naruto called out as he stood in the doorway, his breathing ragged given the fact that he had to run from across the village after Temari had rushed to warn him of Gaara's plans.

"Fukkuso-san? I had thought you left yesterday? According to the guards..."

"I apologize, Kazekage-sama, but I had a bit of a battle with Gaara-san here." The kage's eyes went wide.

"And you're still alive?" The kage said, shocked at hearing his bold declaration. His eyes then snapped towards Gaara as the puzzle pieces fell in place. "You lost? Is that why you ask of me such a request?"

"Hai."

"It was a tie, Kazekage-sama." Naruto said, as to not pull all the attention on Gaara. The Kage's eyes weighed him down instead.

What are you going to do now, kit? Can't save his ass now.

_Then help me, you stupid fox! _

_What's in it for me if I do? _

_I'll eat all the meat I can once we get out of here. Be it raw or cooked! _

**Alright, then repeat after me. **

"You see, Kazekage-sama, I have been traveling many many years on my own. I've fought against countless demons, bounty hunters, animals, bandits and so on. Gaara was challenging and I haven't truly met a shinobi this strong in my short time of life." Naruto said, repeating word for word the speech the kyuubi was preaching in his mind. "And so I'd like to bring Gaara with me, to strengthen him even more, as well as to strengthen myself. I'll be sure to update you of his process every now and then, but I'll need your permission first."

_You're too good at sprouting out all these lies. Not once have I seen a bounty hunter... and the only thing I've fought that was close to being a demon was Zabuza!_

**You asked for my help, Kit. Now stop complaining and continue.**

"And what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll walk my marry way." Naruto answered with ease. "But of course I can't be held accounted for Gaara's actions." Naruto jerked his head towards the glaring red-head who had at some point crossed his arms above his chest and threatened his kage with only his eyes.

The Kazekage had known that denying Gaara was in itself a dangerous game to play. But he had no other choice. Having them as allies rather than foes was the better decision.

With a heavy sigh of defeat the Kazekage announced.

"Permission to allow Gaara no Sabaku to leave the village; Granted."

* * *

**AN/** Hey guys... Long time, no see. Hee hee... Sorry for the extremely late update! With school and training and life itself You all know the pressure, right? Right?!

Anyways, I've been reading your reviews and some of you commented on too short chapters... So I hope I've amped up my game now! 3,361 words! Not including this AN... Can I get a whoop whoop?! Seriously, this is amazing considering how much of a lazy panda I am.

Until next time!

_LoVeIt HaTeIt ReViEwIt_


	20. A Chance

**Disclaimer: The day I own Naruto would be a day where pigs fly, hell has frozen over and woman have possessed the ability the give birth through their mouths (I say that because I have a very strange friend who enjoys weird facts: apparantly, there's a type of frog with such an ability...)**

* * *

**Chapter 19- A Chance**

They have been traveling in the scorching heat for a day now, having left the village by night when the weather was more merciful. It was evening now and Naruto was sweltering under the sun's glare. They have yet to escape the desert, seeing as Naruto – who is not used to such heat – had been in need to stop for breathe. Gaara simply humored him every time by giving the blonde the larger share of their water.

Though Naruto had been able to make it to Sunagakure by only 2 days earlier on, now he was plagued by a sudden discomfort. The adrenaline which had driven him to go full speed towards the village hidden in sand had been replaced by a sudden worry.

The Kyuubi hasn't spoken.

Not since the time when they had stopped to eat before leaving the village. The kyuubi was silent in his mind, though he had tried to communicate with him several times through this journey for lack of conversation.

Naruto shivered, despite the scolding heat of the desert; he shivered. There was something, something well beyond their knowledge lurking in the path ahead. He glanced back at his silent, indifferent companion. He didn't seem to notice.

Another shiver ran down the blonde's spine.

"Do you feel that?" Naruto whispered, his eyes searching the redhead's expressionless features. "I don't know about you, but something up ahead is really making my skin crawl."

But that wasn't the only thing that had him trembling; it was the fact that his mind was _silent_. As though the beast within did not exist or perhaps lay dormant in his mind. It frightened the blonde to, for once, not hear the cold voice of his captured beast. The beast had always answered his questions before… What has him tongue-tied now?

His red-headed companion stopped as well, his body frozen in a way that was familiar to Naruto; after-all he himself had been stuck in such a position when conversing with his beast. His body 5 feet away from the blonde, he always held this distance. Any closer and he'd let his sands grab you and harm you in any way. Naruto has been lucky to have peeked the petite teen's interest until the point where killing him no longer was an option.

"Mother says it's because of your foxes. They seem to have grown frantic in your absence." Gaara responded, his cracked and frail voice breaking him out of his thoughts and musing.

It took a moment for Naruto to register the information he had been given, a minute longer to puzzle it together and a second to conclude his findings.

"Foxes… I don't have any foxes."

Again he has proven his reputation as the legendary knucklehead to be true and strong.

Gaara narrowed his eyes towards him, causing him to shrink slightly from the pressure his stare brought. It weighed on him as though one of the monuments of the past hokages had been airborne and fallen onto him.

"Not specifically _your _foxes. Mother says it is the foxes under the rule of the Kyuubi – the nine-tailed beast." Gaara droned, his voice sounding agitated and annoyed.

Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to bring him along…

Naruto could feel a big drop of perspiration building up on his brow as his mouth fell open, releasing a drawn out. "Ohhh…" sound as he re-concluded his findings, again discovering a piece that did not fit in the puzzle. "But why do I feel as though there's some sort of… doomsday right ahead? Shouldn't I feel at home with the foxes?"

Gaara growled slightly with impatience. Naruto knew that the red-head did not like to be questioned, especially more than once. He could already see a steady stream of sand being drawn from the large gourd, swirling around it's user as it readied for command.

The drop of perspiration dripped of his chin and splashed heavily on the ground.

"Ask your beast. I do not hold all the answers. " Gaara coldly responded turning his glare away from the sweating blonde and began to walk onward where the tree line had begun to present itself in the horizon.

Naruto mumbled under his breathe about his beast not responding to him, before following after the annoyed red-head. He made sure not to step too closely in his personal space, aware that the sand could lash out at him any minute.

Naruto wanted to forget the horrible trembles and shivering. He didn't want to focus on them any longer than he already had. That was what led him to begin his chattering. He spoke volumes of his likes and dislikes, his past and what he planned for the future. He chattered on about things that were pointless and topics that were of the more serious matter, he did not care if every question he posed was met with utter silence. He didn't care to think about Gaara's feelings about all his ranting.

He knew that Gaara found it amusing.

If he hadn't then Naruto would've already been killed as soon as he opened his mouth. Naruto knew that Gaara found this idle and pointless chatter as a bit of a relief, though he'd never admit it himself. Naruto knew this because he already knew what it was like not to have anyone to talk to or anyone to listen to.

By observation you knew that Gaara was a man of very few words, only speaking when asked a direct question and, at times, not even then. Therefore he'd enjoy someone else do the talking, so he didn't have to. Naruto chattered on not only for his own sake, but for Gaara's as well. He knew that him talking made the red-head feel less alone, which in turn brought the 2 jinchuuriki into a closer bond.

He didn't have to ask Gaara, he just knew.

_**Careful there, Kit. I'm gonna start thinking you've developed feelings for the**__** brat. **_

Naruto's body suddenly froze. His hand shooting towards his forehead as he shut himself out from the outside world, barely noticing the way pale green eyes widen in surprise.

_Kyuubi? Kyuubi, you're there!_

_**Of course I'm here, brat. Where else can I be?**_

_You didn't respond to me at all. There are foxes in the woods ahead, they seem to be… what was that word Gaara used? Frenzied? Hysteric… Frantic! They are apparently frantic!_

A moment of silence followed, Naruto's physical body stood shock-still, his hands clutching to the sides of his head. Completely ignoring the questioning red-head.

_**I was asleep. **_The fox responded at last. _**There's not a lot to do otherwise… But to answer **__**your**__** questions… The fox clan must feel my power residing in you that is why**__** they are beginning to make themselves known. Don't fret about the shudders; it is only the foxes who are trying to connect with you. **_

Naruto, unsure if he truly believed the nine-tail's explanation, nodded.

It was by that time that the fox's earlier statement sunk in.

"I do not have feelings for him!" Naruto shouted out loud, causing the red-head to jump in surprise. That would have amused the blonde, if only he wasn't still stuck in his own mindscape.

The kyuubi answered his shout with a chuckle and then sunk deeper into his mind, his voice disappearing as he went along.

_**Well, you never know… **_

Shocked out of his hypnotized state, Naruto turned and observed his surroundings with confusion, his eyes stopping once they landed on a wide-eyed red-head.

A sudden blush crept onto the blondes whiskered cheeks as he hurriedly turned around, marching in the direction of the incoming tree line.

"Let's go, let's go! Naruto shouted as he rushed away.

He managed to make it just past the tree-line before nearly collapsing. He had forgotten why they had been walking in the first place, the retched heat was as unforgiving as ever not to mention the sudden change from heat to cold as the day progressed into night. Naruto's body couldn't take it.

He looked behind and saw that Gaara had already caught up to him, standing at his full height and remaining unaffected.

Though Naruto had long ago taken off his jacket, mask and headband, Gaara was still wrapped heavily in draping clothing lugging onto the giant gourd that was strapped on his back.

"How…" Naruto drew in a deep breath as he stared gob smacked at his travel-companion. "How can you sti-still be so dressed up and not even brea-break a freaking sweat!" He yelled as he wildly gestured at the red-head's clothing. He then began togging at the thin, sweat-stained T-shirt he was wearing. "I'm dying just from watching you!"

The red-head remained stoic, only sparring a glance at the suffering blonde before passing him to scan the area they had discovered.

"It'll be dark soon, we must settle for the night to travel tomorrow. It's dangerous for you to continue now." Gaara said as he shrugged off the gourd, placing it delacatly on the ground leaning it precautiously against a tree.

Naruto took a few deep breaths before nodding.

As the two began to pitch up camp, Naruto noticed that Gaara had brought no sleeping gear. Though Naruto preferred to sleep outside, finding comfort in the open air, he did have the brains to pack in a tent for the more harsher nights. Yet Gaara hadn't brought anything, not even a sleeping bag.

Naruto finished hitching up his tent before turning to his companion who had just managed to awaken a fire within a circle of stones.

"Hey, Gaara. I noticed ya didn't bring a sleeping bag or something. How ya gonna sleep?" Naruto asked as he slumped onto the ground on the other side of the fire, watching the pale shinobi.

Gaara looked up and clashed eyes with Naruto, icy green meeting sky blue.

"I do not sleep." He said, his voice still as cold as ever.

Naruto, not known for being the most sensitive person ever, cocked his head to the side and commented. "Really? That's why you've got those black circles around your eyes?"

Gaara nodded.

A long moment of silence followed. Both boys lost in their thoughts.

Although Naruto grew bored of just staring at the dark shadows and instead began rummaging through his bag, searching for some sort of food substance to quench his growing hunger.

Once finding a bag of chips hidden beneath an extra pair of underwear he cheered with joy and instantaneously tore the bag open to munch on the salty pieces the bag contained.

"Uzumaki…" The red-head called out, catching his companions attention at once.

It was then Naruto took notice of how vulnerable Gaara looked. He had tucked his knees beneath his chin, hugging his legs close to his body as his pale green eyes stared into the flames, as though trying to absorb it's warmth.

Swallowing down the mouthful of crunched chips, he responded. "Yeah, Gaara?"

The red hesitated for a moment, as though he second-guessed himself or was it because he surprised himself by calling out in the first place.

"You know… You're free around me, right? I'm not one to judge others…" Naruto said slowly as he placed his half-eaten bag of chips aside to give the red-head his ole attention. "I mean, alotta people call me stupid, but I am good at listening… When I wanna be."

This seemed to strengthen Gaara's resolve as he boldly met the blonde's eyes.

"During the battle..." He started his voice trailing away slightly as he thought of a way to form his next statement. "You… you held onto me." For once the red-head seemed almost shy to continue, but Naruto nodded for him to continue. "And no matter how much I screamed and struggled, you just… held on. You were bleeding and bruised… and still you held me as if I were a baby. And then you helped me out of the village, even after I harmed you."

That was the most Naruto has ever heard Gaara say at once. He had to admit that the red-head's voice was quite soothing despite how broken it suddenly from lack of use.

This brought a grin to his lips as he chuckled.

"You're like me, Gaara." Naruto said, stating the obvious. "We both hold a creature that had pushed people away from us… but the difference is that I had the luxury of not knowing why until a very few years back. You've known since birth, huh?"

The red-head nodded, yet his eyes still held the curiosity of a child.

"There are some precious people to me, back in my village. One of them had told me that in order to feel love you must give your love in return." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his headband, the metal plate glimmered in the fire's light. "See, she even gave me this to remember that as well as her."

A small smile graced Naruto's features as he suddenly rose from his place huddled near the fire. He slowly walked around the fire and sat down next to Gaara. He threw an arm around the startled boy and beamed brightly as he said.

"And now you're my precious friend, Gaara! I was afraid about being alone, but with you here I'm not anymore. Even if you do stare at me with cold eyes sometimes." Naruto laughed as he nodded happily. "We're friends." He stated.

Naruto patted the shocked boy on the shoulder before getting up.

"I'm gonna turn in. If you get cold out here you can sit in my tent or something, I don't mind." Naruto said before sliding into his sleeping bag, snoring up a storm within minutes.

* * *

Hinata's knees trembled before they gave away, her small frame fell with a thump onto the ground. Her chest heaving in a desperate attempt for air as heavy pants escaped for lips. Sweat coated every surface and leaked through her dark T-shirt – her fur lined jacket long since discarded due to heat and near suffocation.

"I-I…" She whispered as she balanced herself on the palms of her hands. "May have p-pushed myself too far."

Eventually her breathing evened out and she was able to sit up straight, releasing slight pants as she did, but was no longer pulling in gusts of air to survive.

Her eyes scanned the area, wincing slightly as they burned due to overuse. She had been training hard on mastering the Bykugan, but so far she was far off and nowhere near her cousin's, Neji Hyuuga, level. The area wasn't heavily damaged, only a few kunai and shuriken scattered around, a few imbedded into trees while others lay harmlessly on the ground or, in the worst case, a stray bird.

She sighed before shifting position, wincing as she did so. She crossed her legs and placed her hands so that her knuckles met. She closed her eyes and flared her chakra, concentrating on how low her resources were and if it were lethal in anyway.

She had enough to get by, not enough to take on any sort of mission, but enough to rest up a little than rush home for a much needed shower.

She nodded to herself as she scooted herself backward until her back hit the trunk of a near-by tree. She closed her eyes as she allowed her thoughts to drift.

As of late there was a question that had been haunting her, a question that most likely haunts many more. It was a simple question, yet it demanded answers. Answers that could either make or break a person's life. The worst thing about this question was the fact that those answers will go on hidden. Why? Well, because this question is based on a decision you've made in the past, a decision that you both take pride in and wish to know if anything could have gone wrong or regret and wonder if anything could have gone right.

It's a loaded question for the optimists and the pessimists.

What if?

_What if I had bucked up and collected the courage to talk to Naruto? What if I had started training earlier challenged my father and beat the odds? What if I was born stronger? What if I was more courageous, more confident like Ino or Sakura?_

What if? What if? What if?

"Wh-what if I w-was a better Kunoichi?" Hinata mumble to herself, her eyes prickling with each passing thought.

Suddenly there was a innocent mewl sounding from her left side as something soft and fluffy subbed against her head.

Her eyes snapped open, small drops of transparent liquid clung to her eyelashes as she locked eyes on the intruder. She was on the verge of activating the bykugan until she saw the white furred fox kit stroking his fluffy head against her hand.

She was frozen with surprise for a moment. Watching as it continuously rubbed against her, lifting her hand with his muzzle and placing it atop his head as it buried its small nose in her palm. Unconsciously she began scraping her fingers against his soft skin. It's fur clean and soft to the touch.

Slyly the kit moved slowly onto her lap, cutely nuzzling its head into her hand as it climbed up her thigh until it changed target and snuggled into her stomach. Its small fame curled into a ball as it fitted itself onto her lap with glee.

Hinata stared down at the kit, astonish at the kit's bravery. Foxes were sly, they hid from anything humane or dangerous, especially at a young age. What was this kit thinking? Wasn't he afraid? Didn't he sense any form of danger?

She glanced around the area warily; the kunai and shuriken were still in their scattered state, meaning that all animals were keeping away from her location. They could smell the sharp, human scented objects and scurry away from the oncoming danger.

She looked down as the kit continued to mewl. "Wh-what are you do-doing here, little one?" She asked it, not fully recovered and dizzy from the heavy explosion from earlier. "It's da-dangerous."

The kit shifted and looked up, causing Hinata's breathe to hitch in her throat and tears to brim her eyes. The snow-white kit had _his_ eyes. It burned with a passion within cool orbs of various shades of blue. Darker in the around the pupil and lightening up by the edges, just like his.

"Y-you…" Hinata trailed away, breathless as her hands wrapped around the small fame, hugging it tightly.

The kit tilted its head, and then turned. Its ears suddenly on alert, standing straight up while its nose began to sniff the air. It shivered against her before wriggling out of her lap and dashing towards the bushes.

"W-wait!" Hinata called after, standing up, fumbling as her muscles gave way. "D-don't go!"

"Hinata!" A voice familiar to her growled out as a small dog jumped out of the bushes on the opposite side, growling and snarling as he did so. He took on a protective stance in front of Hinata before dipping his head between his forelegs and rearing his hind legs, readying to attack.

His target was the bushes the small white fox had disappeared into.

"A-Akamaru?"

"Hinata! There ya are!" Kiba hollered as he stumbled into the clearing, his eyes searching the area frantically. "We smelled something and thought you were in danger! Are you alright? We smelled a fox!"

Hinata blinked as she looked up at her frantic teammate. "A fox? Wh-why would you wo-worry about that?" She leaned against the tree as her knees wobbled, still weak after maxing out on her training.

"The entire Inuzuka clan has been on edge lately. The foxes have been appearing more and more, fearlessly leaving trails. It's been driving our dogs' nuts, 'specially Akamaru. He got attacked by a pack of 'em a few days ago." Kiba said as he bent down to pat Akamaru's head in an attempt to console the raging dog.

"Oh…" Hinata said, rubbing her arm as she looked at the dog owner comforting his companion. "I-I didn't know that f-foxes traveled in pa-packs."

Kiba froze. She could see the fine hairs at the back of his neck stand up as his entire back went rigid. "They don't." He answered turning his head to look his female teammate in the eye. His near slit, animalistic eyes narrowing as he processed his next words. "Which is wh everyone's freaking out over it. They are sly creatures, but they usually don't mean any harm. We still don't get why they'd attack Akamaru out in the open so freely."

Hinata nodded, not fully understanding, as her eyes drifted over to the bush that sheilded the escaped kit. Questioning it now after processing this new information.

"C'mon, Hinata. Kurenai and the Hokage has a mission for us." Kiba said, getting up from his crouch and placing Akamaru on his head. "We better get going.

"Ha-hai." Hinata replied absentmindedly as she jumped into the trees, following her teammate as they made their way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

"We're going on a C-ranked mission? Awesome! Finally something other than those friggin D-ranks!" Kiba howled as he and Akamaru barked happily at one another.

Shino, being the only serious one in the room, took the scroll from the hokage and nodded. "We'll be taking some merchants to the village hidden in the rocks." Shino stated, meaning for it to be confirmed. His sunglasses sent off a glare as he turned his head towards the hokage.

"Y-yes." The hokage stumbled on his words, a little surprised by the seriousness in the young boys voice. Hinata couldn't really blame him. She was silent by nature but there were times where Shino made even her stutter on her words more than usual.

"I want you all packed and ready and by the entrance gate in 30 minutes." Kurenai ordered, disappearing in waves as she left to prepare her own packing. Hinata nodded towards no one in particular as she hurried home, excited to be able to showcase her improved training on a higher rank mission.

* * *

** AN/ Truth be told I've been holding this chapter hostage for a while... I feel really bad about that, but ya know... Life gets in the way... And Summer is a time meant to be spent lying around in a near comatose state... Yes I'm meaning that I have a very bad case of laziness...**

**Again, really sorry for the extremely late update!**

**Oh, and I've also changed my name from InsaneChickGoneMad to Soaring Keys. I've had this account since I was like 13 and never changed the name... Suddenly I didn't like the name so while writing I suddenly thought that my fingers were just soaring over the keyboard at the speed of light (it was a late night...) And so, I named myself Soaring Keys.**

**You know the Drill. Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
